Action ou Vérité
by Wenesday
Summary: Seth et sa meilleure amie n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, mais les choses changent. En décidant de jouer à action ou vérité, c'est le moment de mettre à jour les petites cachotteries. Ce jeu ne s'arrête que lorsqu'on le décide. Et si c'était jamais?
1. Chapter 1

Je déteste les lundis. Bien sûr, peu de gens apprécie ce jour de la semaine où on doit tous recommencé à aller à l'école (comme moi) ou au boulot (comme ceux qui ne vont plus à l'école). Mais moi, si j'étais Dieu ou un truc du genre, j'effacerais ce jour du calendrier. C'est sûr qu'il faudrait que je revoie ma logique puisque si j'efface le lundi, tout le monde détesterait le mardi. Je trouverais bien une solution. Pour l'instant, j'éteignis mon réveille-matin et me tira du lit. Je me trainais jusqu'à la salle de bain, pris une douche et, une fois habiller et coiffer, je descendis manger. Ma grand-mère était déjà dans la cuisine et mon grand-père lisait tranquillement le journal sur une chaise, à table.

-Bonjour chérie.

-Bonjour Grand-mère.

Elle déposa un bol de céréales devant moi en me souriant. Grand-mère faisait partie de ces gens qui sont toujours souriants, même les lundis. Mon grand-père buvait tranquillement son café, tout était calme dans la cuisine. Comme chaque matin. J'entendais du bruit dans la chambre de ma mère. Elle devait être en retard. Elle se levait toujours en retard, mais arrivait à temps pour le boulot quand même. Elle déboula presque les marches et entra dans la cuisine. Ma mère est incapable de ne pas faire une entrée remarquée. Elle est esthéticienne dans un salon et elle prend soin de son apparence par professionnalisme, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle dit. Ma mère m'a eu très jeune, elle n'avait même pas mon âge. D'où le fait qu'elle habite encore chez ses parents. Peut-être que le fait que me grand-mère ne veut pas nous laisser partir est aussi en cause. On sonna à la porte et ma grand-mère s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Moi, je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner. À la même heure que d'habitude.

-Salut Seth.

-Salut.

Seth, c'était mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on avait six ans et qu'on était à la suite de l'autre dans l'ordre alphabétique. Il vient s'assoir à ma droite, comme chaque jour depuis maintenant onze ans. Je lui tendis ma cuillère pleine de céréales et il la fourra dans sa bouche. Petit rituel qu'on avait. Il étouffa un bâillement

-Tu as l'air fatigué.

-J'ai mal dormi. Mais ça va.

Je ne le croyais pas. Depuis quelques temps, Seth était toujours épuisé et avait des grosses cernes sous les yeux. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, il ne dormait pas beaucoup, je le savais. Et je savais qu'il savait que je le savais. Mais il continuait à prétendre que tout allait bien pour ne pas m'inquiéter. On s'entend pour dire que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

-Sérieux, Seth qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Il refusait de me regarder dans les yeux, fixant ses mains en jouant avec ses clés. Je soupirai dramatiquement. Seth et moi, on se disait toujours tout. Mais, récemment, Seth commence à me cacher des trucs. Et, bizarrement, depuis ce temps, il semble vouloir passer encore plus de temps en ma compagnie, à croire que décoller de moi lui était insupportable. Non que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, mais ça me frustrait qu'il ne me dise pas tout. Il me considérait encore comme une petite chose fragile qu'il devait protéger de la vie. N'importe quoi. Je n'avais même pas pleuré une fois devant lui, je ne me suis jamais blesser gravement ou monter un quelconque signe de faiblesse. J'allais lui dire le fond de ma pensée, lorsque ma grand-mère me devança.

-Seigneur, Tabitha, laisse ce pauvre Seth tranquille. On ne réussie jamais à faire parler un homme contre son gré sans le faire fuir avant de l'avoir épousé. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec ce vieux grincheux comme mari.

Elle tapota l'épaule de mon grand-père qui marmonna des paroles incompréhensible avec un petit sourire. Ma mère nous dit au revoir bruyamment et sortie. Ce qui nous fit également réaliser à Seth et moi, qu'on ferait mieux de partir pour l'école. Après avoir salué mes grands-parents, nous étions dans sa voiture, direction le lycée. Seth n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur son siège, signe qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire et craignait ma réaction. À croire que j'étais un monstre. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et recommença son petit manège plusieurs fois avant de se décider à parler.

-Alors...

-Alors?

Visiblement, il avait quelque chose à me dire et ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Finalement, il débita à toute vitesse ce qu'il voulait dire, comme pour s'en débarrasser.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à Port Angeles avec toi ce soir.

J'haussai un sourcil. Ce n'était que ça? J'étais sûr qu'il allait dire qu'il allait tuer ma mère ou un truc du genre.

-C'est pas grave. Tu n'étais pas obligé de te mettre dans cet état pour ça. J'irais seule.

-NON

Là, sa réaction m'a surprise. Pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvais pas m'accompagner, il avait l'air de prendre ça très à cœur. Il dût voir mon étonnement, puisqu'il s'expliqua plus calmement.

-C'est dangereux là-bas, le soir en plus. Je préfèrerais que tu sois accompagnée.

-Tu n'exagère pas un peu?

-Pas du tout.

-Franchement, Seth, tu te fais des films, il ne va rien m'arriver.

-Je t'en supplie, vas-y avec ta mère, tes grands-parents ou une copine, mais pas toute seule.

-T'es vraiment bizarre.

-Fait ça pour moi. Je me sentirai mieux si je savais que tu n'étais pas seule.

Je fis un gros soupire de découragement et rendis les armes. Je savais quand je pouvais gagner un combat verbal avec Seth et quand je n'avais aucune chance. Là, c'était peine perdu, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

-Bien, d'accord, t'as gagné, je vais demander à une de mes copines.

Il semblait soulager. Tout son corps se détendit (je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi crispé) et il sourit en passant un bras sur mes épaules, conduisant d'une main.

-Merci Tab's, t'es vraiment géniale.

-Je fais ça pour toi, tu peux être vraiment surprotecteur quand tu veux. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un si grand sacrifice.

Il haussa les épaules et se gara sur le parking du lycée. Je pris mon sac et descendis. Comment vais-je survivre à une autre semaine de cours?

-À voir ta tête, on dirait qu'on t'envoie à l'abattoir.

-C'est encore pire, c'est l'école.

-T'inquiète pas ma poulette, je suis certain que tu vas survivre.

Seth trouvait ça très drôle de m'appeler poulette, ne me demander pas pourquoi. Je l'appelle poulet, moi? Je sais que mon nom n'est pas super adapté à mon âge. Les autres filles de ma classe se nomment Emily ou Hannah, mais ma mère m'a appelée Tabitha en l'honneur de sa grand-mère. Plus jeune, je détestais mon prénom, mais, finalement, je m'en fiche complètement. Ok, mon prénom évoque une grand-mère plutôt qu'une adolescente et alors?

-Ma survie est compromise dans cet établissement. Elle me donne envie de me poignarder avec mon stylo.

Seth rit et me prit la main. Un geste qu'il a fait des milliers de fois depuis qu'on se connait, mais qui, depuis quelques années, me chamboule complètement. Eh oui, j'étais amoureuse de Seth. C'est normal, non? On ne peut pas passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un comme Seth sans en tomber amoureux. Sa main était brûlante, je m'étonnais presque que sa peau ne fonde pas.

-Ne meure pas Tabitha, sinon, je serais pris pour organiser ton enterrement.

-T'aurais pu trouver une autre raison pour me convaincre. Que penses-tu de « Ne meures pas Tabitha, sinon je mourrai de chagrin »?

Il sourit, un peu tristement. Ses yeux reflétaient la mélancolie qui semblait l'habité en permanence depuis...En fait, je ne saurais pas dire depuis quand. Depuis la mort de son père peut-être? Ou sa grippe qui l'a cloué au lit pendant deux semaines? Quoiqu'il en soit, quelques fois, on dirait qu'une douce tristesse balayait ses yeux.

-Voyons Tabitha, tu sais que je ne pourrais même pas vivre sans toi assez longtemps pour éprouver du chagrin.


	2. Chapter 2

J'y suis allée. Seule, je veux dire. Parce que, honnêtement, Seth s'en fait pour rien, comme toujours. Bon peut-être que des fois, il a raison, mais seulement des fois. Rarement. Quasiment jamais. Alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de demander à quelqu'un de chambouler son horaire de la soirée pour m'accompagné (ce qui ne semble pas préoccupé Seth). Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile et je n'ai plus huit ans. Monsieur Seth devra s'y faire. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir grandi. De toute façon, je dois juste aller chercher une pièce pour ma voiture (une vieille coccinelle jaune que je n'utilisais presque jamais, mais qui trouvais tout de même le moyen de tomber en panne). C'est mon grand-père (qui bricole ma voiture pendant ses temps libres, ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi elle tombe toujours en panne) qui m'a envoyée en mission pour chercher la pièce. Évidemment, j'ai toujours remis la tâche au lendemain, jusqu'à ce que je me botte les fesses pour y aller ce soir. Donc, une fois la fameuse pièce achetée, dont l'utilité m'échappait, en main, je me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus. Les lampadaires étaient allumés et la nuit tombée, même s'il n'était pas si tard, je marchais joyeusement à travers les petites rues. Bon, peut-être pas joyeusement, mais disons, avec insouciance et la profonde satisfaction de mettre sa paranoïa sous le nez de Seth. Franchement, je suis une grande fille, j'ai dix-sept ans! Ce qui semble totalement lui échappé. Mais bon, rien ne m'empêche de jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule, juste pour être sûre. Il y avait une silhouette. Un homme visiblement. Une boule de logea dans ma gorge mais je m'efforçai de rationaliser. Il pouvait très bien se rendre à l'arrêt de bus lui aussi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il prenait le même chemin que moi qu'il me suivait nécessairement. J'appelai Seth quand même. Jusqu'au cas où. Ça faisait mal à ma fierté de dire ça, mais je crois qu'il a un peu raison, cette fois-ci. Mais je ne vais pas lui dire pour autant. Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Allô?

-Seth, c'est moi.

-Tabie, que t'est-il arrivé?

-Pourquoi prends-tu pour acquis qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose?

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'appelles?

-Bon, d'accord, t'as raison, j'ai des peut-être ennuis.

-Peut-être?

-Oui, des ennuis en devenir. Bref...

-T'es où au juste?

Mince

-À Port Angeles.

-Seule.

Silence.

-Tabitha! Dis-moi pas que...Bon sang!

-Écoute, tu me sermonneras plus tard, pour le moment crois-tu que tu pourrais venir me chercher? Je t'en pris!

Il soupira et je savais d'avance que j'aurai droit à l'engueulade du siècle lorsque je le verrais. Je pouvais le voir d'ici se pincer l'arrête du nez avant se passer la main dans les cheveux.

-Pour être totalement honnête, j'étais déjà dans le coin pour te rejoindre, dis-moi juste où tu es et je viendrai te chercher.

Alléluia.

-Rejoins-moi à l'arrêt de bus. Oh, et Seth?

-Quoi?

-Merci, tu es l'homme de ma vie.

-J'espère bien.

Je crus entendre un grognement qui s'apparentait à un rire. Je devinai que je n'étais quand même pas pardonnée. Et qu'il me faudra plus que de la flatterie pour l'être. Je raccrochai et me dépêchai de rejoindre notre point de rencontre. J'étais tout de même soulagée lorsque j'arrivais à l'arrêt de bus. Mais un peu moins lorsque l'homme (qui doit être dans la jeune vingtaine) s'arrêta juste derrière moi. Et vraiment moins soulagée quand je vis trois de ses copains venir vers lui. Je suppliais le ciel que Seth arrive vite. Je regardais compulsivement ma montre et tapai impatiemment du pied. Je sentis une main dans mon dos et me raidis. Génial. Il a fallu que ce soit effectivement des violeurs et/ou voleurs et/ou tueurs. Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse au monde. Je sentis son souffle dans mon oreille lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais un bruit de moteur très bruyant semblait lui couper son élan. La voiture se stationna devant moi et je reconnus Seth. Là, je me sentis immensément mieux. D'accord, il allait me passer un savon, mais au moins, je ne restais pas avec ces gens. Je courus vers sa voiture et il m'ouvrit la porte. Je grippai sur le siège passager et fermai la porte une seconde avant que Seth démarra assez vite pour faire peur à n'importe qui. Le degré de colère de Seth était toujours proportionnel à la vitesse avec à laquelle il conduisait.

Il était vraiment en colère.

Je savais d'expérience que je faisais mieux de le laisser se vider le cœur et dire toutes les choses qui le frustraient (ayant rapport avec moi ou non) et me justifier après. J'attendais donc la bourrasque. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps.

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « N'y vas pas seule, c'est dangereux »?

Je ne répondis pas parce que a) il n'y a rien à répondre et b) il n'attendait pas de réponse de ma part.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas y aller seule.

Techniquement, je n'ai rien promis, mais je gardai ça pour moi.

-Dans le fond, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû t'accompagné malgré tout. Que ce serait-il passer si je ne serai pas arrivé à temps? Ou que tu n'aurais pas pilé sur ton orgueil pour m'appeler? Peut-être que tu n'en serais même pas sortie vivante. Te rends tu comptes de la chance que t'as que je te connaisse assez bien pour savoir que tu irais seule et que je tienne assez à toi pour me taper tout ce temps en voiture seulement parce que tu as trop la tête dure pour m'écouter? Et ne dit pas que j'exagère. Pourquoi tu es incapable de te rentrer dans le crâne que je veux juste ton bien. C'est si difficile à comprendre? J'en ai assez qu'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux. D'abord mes potes, ma mère et toi. À croire que je ne sais rien de la vie. Et puis j'en ai assez que ma sœur me traite comme un gamin. Et mes cheveux m'énerve aussi, il pointe n'importe où.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Moi, je me détendis. La crise était passée. J'avoue que quand je vois Seth en colère en train de crier et de trembler de rage, comme s'il allait exploser, ça me faisait un peu peur. Je ne lui disais pas, je savais que ça le blesserait de savoir que ses colères m'effrayaient. Il tremblait et son teint était encore un peu rouge. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et ses muscles tressaillirent. Je retirai immédiatement ma main.

-Je suis désolée Seth.

-C'est pas vrai. Tu ne l'es pas.

-Oui, cette fois, je le suis. Parce que tu avais raison.

Il quitta la route des yeux, surpris que j'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Je lui fis un sourire en coin

-Pour une fois.

Il sourit aussi et me tendis son poing que je cognai avec le mien. Signe que nous somme réconciliés. Je me callai dans mon siège et mis mes pieds sur le tableau de bord.

-On va chez toi ou chez moi?

-Chez moi, ma sœur et ma mère sont parties pour la soirée. Et ôtes tes petits pieds de là, je viens de laver l'intérieur de ma voiture.

Il me donna une tape sur les jambes et je les rabaissais en souriant.

-D'ailleurs ma voiture aurait bien besoin d'un petit nettoyage aussi.

Il eu un rire qui semblait signifier « Tu peux toujours rêver ».

-Je ne le ferai pas à ta place, Tabie.

-Je n'allais pas te le demander, je disais ça comme ça...

-Ouais, c'est ça, je te connais ma poulette.

Il stationna dans son allé. J'ouvris la portière et sauta de son pick-up. Seth déverrouilla la porte et je le suivis dans la maison qui m'était si familière. Dans le salon, je m'assis par terre. Seth ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'aimais autant m'assoir sur le plancher, mais moi je trouvais ça confortable. Des fois, je dormais carrément sur le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, je me décidai de le brisé en disant le premier truc qui me passait par la tête.

-On joue à Action ou Vérité?

-Non, c'est un jeu de filles.

-Aller, ça sera amusant.

-Peut-être pour toi...

Je ne démordais pas. J'avais brusquement très envie de jouer à ce jeux.

-Arrête, on y a déjà joué ensemble.

-Ouais, on avait dix ans, Tabie.

Je m'en rappelais. On choisissait toujours Action parce qu'on savait tout les secrets de l'autre donc Vérité était très ennuyeux. Ça équivalait à jouer au jeu des défis. Défis que j'ai toujours relevés. Mais les choses ont changés maintenant, et je sens que Seth me cache des choses. Moi aussi j'ai des secrets qu'il ignore. Ce jeux me semble un bon moyen pour qu'on puisse revenir comme avant, quand on n'avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Pour éliminer cette sorte de distance entre nous. On ne mentira pas, on n'est bien trop compétitifs et loyaux pour ça.

-Je t'en pris Seth, je suis sûre que tu meures d'envie d'y jouer mais que ton gros ego de mec t'empêche de l'avouer.

-Raté.

Il me regarda et compris que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Tout comme moi, il savait quand insister et quand c'était perdu d'avance. Et là, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

-Bon d'accord, commence.

Je tapai dans mes mains et le regardai dans les yeux.

-Action ou Vérité?

-Action.

Évidement.

-Bien, pas cap' de lancer un œuf sur la maison de ton voisin.

Son voisin, M. Colin était un homme dans la cinquantaine, grincheux et râleur. Il détestait tout le monde. Particulièrement les enfants et adolescents. Plus précisément, Seth et moi. On n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter quand on était jeune. Seth ne se laissait évidemment pas impressionner pas son défi et pris deux œufs. Je devinais que j'allais également participer. Nous sortîmes dehors, en essayant de passer incognito. Pas facile avec le t-shirt rouge de Seth. Le mien n'était pas vraiment plus discret, mais j'avais ma veste de jean par-dessus. Devant la maison, Seth pris son élan et lança son œuf en pleins sur la fenêtre. J'étouffais un rire en me couvrant la bouche. Après avoir vérifié que M. Colin ne rappliquait pas encore, Set me tendis le deuxième œuf. Je me relevai prit mon élan et l'œuf atterri sur de la brique. Seth éclata de rire, encore moins discret que son t-shirt et les lumières s'allumèrent. Seth continuait de rire, mais paru pressé de partir.

-Mince, viens allons-y.

Il me prit pas la main et m'entraînait dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous pouvons rire comme des malades. Certains diront qu'on est trop vieux pour faire ce genre de truc infantile, on est presque des adultes. Mais ça m'amusait autant qu'à onze ans. Et à le voir se rouler par terre de rire, ça amusait Seth aussi. Ce n'était pas autant le geste que l'adrénaline et le plaisir de faire ça ensemble qui nous motivaient. Un fois calmés, nous retournâmes au salon et j'essayais de calmer mon cœur.

-Bon, c'est à toi.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'entraîne là-dedans, mais je vais le dire quand même : Action ou Vérité?

-Vérité.

Je le surpris. D'habitude, je ne prenais qu'Action. Visiblement, il n'était pas préparer.

-Euh...ok. Quelle est ta couleur préférée?

-Une vraie question, Seth, un qui soit dur à répondre et dont tu veux vraiment avoir la réponse. Mais c'est bleu, pour ton information.

Il réfléchit un moment et semblait trouver sa question.

-Pourquoi tu es allée toute seule à Port Angeles?

-Seth...

-C'est une vraie question et je veux vraiment savoir la réponse. Alors, ça compte.

Je soupirai, mais répondit quand même.

-Parce que je voulais prouver que j'étais capable d'y aller toute seule et que tu n'as pas besoin de me surprotégée. Sérieusement Seth, tu me vois encore comme la gamine avec qui tu te battais il y a quelques années. On dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte que j'ai le même âge que toi.

Il me regardait d'une façon indescriptible. Comme si, pendant un instant, il ne me voyait plus comme Tabie, la fille avec qui il a passé son enfance et son adolescence, mais comme Tabitha, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans comme toutes les autres, avec des courbes et une intelligence adaptée à son âge. Il secoua la tête.

-Crois-moi Tabitha, je le sais que tu as mon âge.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais mon téléphone vibra. Ma mère m'envoyait un texto pour me dire de rentrer. Je peux vous dire qu'une mère qui envoie des texto, ce n'est pas vraiment cool.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de me faire agresser, je n'habite que deux rues plus loin.

-Très drôle.

Il me reconduit jusqu'à la porte. Je vous avise tout de suite que ce n'est pas un instant romantique comme dans les films lorsque le mec essais d'embrasser la fille. Seth se tenait à un distance raisonnable de moi et ne semblait pas dut tout près de m'embrasser.

-Tu viens me chercher demain? Ma voiture est en panne.

-Comme c'est surprenant. De toute façon, je t'amène toujours à l'école, que ta voiture soit en panne ou non.

-Juste pour être sûre.

J'allais partir, mais il me retient par le bras.

-Juste un truc Tabie, pour mettre ça au clair.

-Quoi?

Je m'attendais à moitié qu'il me dit qu'il sait ce que je ressens pour lui et d'arrêter de me faire des idées puisqu'on ne sera rien d'autre que des amis.

-Le jeu n'est pas finit.

Ça me prit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il parlait d'Action ou Vérité.

-Oh, je croyais que ça ne te tentais pas de jouer.

-C'était avant que je découvre quelques avantages.

J'avais l'impression que ces avantages allaient joués contre moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Grrr. Encore une autre journée où je dois me lever pour aller me faire torturer le cerveau par des professeurs ennuyants dans une classe laide remplis de gens aussi enthousiaste que moi. Je parle bien sûr de l'école. Je me tirai douloureusement de mon lit pour me traîner sous la douche. Une fois douchée et habillée, je me rendis dans la cuisine, cognant à la porte de ma mère au passage, afin de la réveillée à l'heure, pour une fois. Même portrait familiale. Mon grand-père lit son journal, ma grand-mère nettoie la cuisine déjà propre et je mange mes céréales. Ma vie est...monotone? Stable? Non, routinière. Ou carrément ennuyante. Seth frappa à la porte à la même heure qu'hier et il le fera à la même heure demain. Il s'assit à ma droite et mit la cuillère que je lui tendais dans sa bouche. Finalement, je sorties de la maison et rentrai à l'intérieur du pick-up de Seth. Il démarra et se tourna vers moi.

-C'est ton tour.

-Mon tour de quoi?

Il me regarda, ahuris.

-Action ou Vérité, tu sais le jeu dont tu m'as supplié de jouer.

-Ah oui, celui que tu trouvais stupide.

-Pas stupide. Juste un peu trop féminin.

Il me regarda avec insistance. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il me fit un signe de balancer la question.

-Tu es sérieux? Tu veux vraiment continuer ce jeu?

-Oui, puisque je te le dis. Il est intéressant finalement. Ça ne te tente plus?

-C'est pas ça, c'est que...il va bien devoir finir un jour, non? Pourquoi pas maintenant?

-Il finit quand le jeu, dans ce cas?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il n'y a pas de règle, où quelques chose du genre?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Seth avait le dont de prendre quelque chose de simple et le compliqué au maximum, me mélangeant au passage. Comme maintenant.

-Alors, dans ce cas, je dis que le jeu doit finir lorsque quelqu'un refuse de répondre ou de faire une action.

-Tu viens d'inventer cette règle.

-Peut-être. Mais elle marche.

-Ok, très bien.

-Ok, alors vas-y.

Je levai les yeux. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est la raison de son enthousiaste pour jouer à ce jeu alors qu'hier il aurait préféré se pendre. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, mais, même si je connais Seth par cœur, ses motivations m'échappaient.

-Action ou Vérité?

-Vérité.

Seth qui prend vérité? Ça, c'est encore plus surprenant que son insistance pour jouer. Je me sentis déboussolée.

-Je vois, euh...ah, je sais. Pourquoi es-tu tout le temps fatigué?

-Je prends Action finalement.

-Ah non, pas le droit de changer.

Il soupira bruyamment, je crus qu'il allait changer d'idée et laisser tomber le jeu, mais il finit par me répondre.

-C'est parce que je ne dors pas beaucoup, tu avais raison, ce n'est pas parce que je dors mal, que je fais des mauvais rêves ou que ma sœur ronfle. T'es contente?

-Oui, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas d'avantage?

-Ça, ça sera pour une autre question.

Je claquai la langue, mécontente. Il se stationna et je descendis de sa voiture. Le froid me fit grimacer et je resserrai ma veste en jean autour de moi. Je sentis la main de Seth sur mon épaule, qui restait mystérieusement chaude.

-On se retrouve plus tard, on n'a pas finit de jouer. Et c'est mon tour.

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre ses copains. Les mains dans les poches, je l'observai un moment avant de me dirigeai vers mes amies. Je n'étais pas proche d'elles comme je l'étais avec Seth. Elles ne connaissaient pas tous mes secrets. Seth non plus, quand on y pense. Plus maintenant. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces trois filles avaient un lien particulier entre elles dont j'étais exclue. Leur initial était en ordre, Seth les appelait les LMN. Il ne les appréciait pas vraiment, mais ne disait rien. Enfin, presque rien. Pour moi, c'était juste des copines de lycée à qui je téléphonais quelques fois. Dans un sens, je n'étais qu'un ajout, une rallonge de leur petite troupe. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Presque pas.

-Salut, Tabitha.

Premier membre du trio : Liz, (la L du trio) petite, cheveux châtains et très jolie. Elle est toujours très intense et vit tout à fond. Des fois, quand je la voyais trop heureuse ou trop triste, ça me faisait peur. Mais elle était gentille.

-Salut les filles.

Seth était le seul à m'appeler par mon diminutif. À part ma famille, à l'occasion. Mais c'est surtout Seth qui m'appelait Tabie.

-Alors, dis-moi, ça avance?

Deuxième membre : Nadine (N), reflets roux et tâche de rousseurs. Elle était vraiment très grande et semblait toujours lire les pensées des gens. Surtout quand elle les regardait intensément de son regard perçant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me connaissait plus que moi des fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui avance?

-Avec Seth, voyons.

-Je suis sa meilleure amie et c'est tout.

Malheureusement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas un petit béguin sur lui.

Oui.

-Non.

Liz claqua la langue et secoua la tête, à croire que c'était une tragédie. Nadine souleva les sourcils, comme si ne pas avoir des vues sur Seth était impossible, mais ne dit rien.

-Tant mieux, sinon tu aurais beaucoup trop de compétions.

Troisième membre : Melany (M, évidemment), c'était un peu la chef, la forte tête du groupe. Elle n'était pas méchante, juste... très directe. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait de longs cheveux noirs. Pour être totalement honnête, elle m'intimidait un peu.

-En tout cas, tu as quand même sa meilleure amie, ça doit rendre les filles folles.

J'haussai les épaules. Je n'aimais pas trop me confier sur ce sujet-là. Des plans pour que toute la réserve soit au courant avant même que j'ai finis une phrase. Voilà ce qui risque d'arriver.

-Mais non, voyons Liz, elle est la moins bien placer pour sortir avec lui. Il doit la considérer comme sa sœur. Il ne la voit pas comme une copine potentielle.

Ouche, ça fait mal à entendre, même si c'était probablement vrai. Des fois (comme présentement) j'avais envie d'arracher la tête de Melany. Et je me sentais coupable de penser ça, pace qu'elle m'avait acceptée parmi elles. Bon, ma logique ne marchait pas exactement, puisque Nadine et surtout Liz m'ont acceptée également et je n'ai pas d'envie de meurtre envers elles. J'avais surtout l'impression que Melany veut Seth et ça la frustre de me voir aussi proche de lui. Pauvre Melany, si elle savait ce que Seth pense d'elle...Quoiqu'il en soit, je partis en avance à mon cours, à cas où mes pulsions meurtrière auraient le dessus sur moi...

Les LMN m'ont finalement lâchée avec Seth. Pas que parler de Seth me dérange, c'est de parler de Seth et moi qui me rend mal à l'aise. J'ai toujours peur de laisser transparaître mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Sinon, ça serait la fin. Une main couvrit mes yeux par en arrière et je sursautai.

-Devine c'est qui! Un indice : c'est la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde.

Je souris.

-Liz, je ne savais pas que tu avais une voix si grave.

-Beurk, tu me vexes Tabie.

-Oh, Seth, désolée.

Il laissa tomber sa main et je me retournai pour le voir. Il avait un grand sourire, comme toujours. Je replaçais mon sac sur mon épaule et souris également. C'est plus fort que moi, Seth arrive toujours à me faire sourire, que je le veuille ou non. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna sur le parking. Je notai au passage les regards enflammés de fureur des autres filles. Hum, Liz avait peut-être raison finalement. Assis dans son auto, Seth ne démarra pas tout de suite. Il se positionna pour s'assoir en face de moi, les coudes sur les genoux.

-Alors, Action ou Vérité?

-Vérité.

-Deux fois de suite, tu me prends par surprise.

-Je crains trop tes Actions. Au moins, avec Vérité, je peux mentir si je suis dans une impasse.

-N'essais même pas. Je te jure Tab's, je vais le savoir tout de suite si tu mens. Je te connais.

-Bon, vas-y, balance ta question.

-C'est quoi les pilules que tu prends?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu sais, celles que tu t'es empressée de cachée lorsque je suis entré dans ta chambre l'autre jour.

Moi qui croyais avoir été subtile...Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça à Seth.

-Oh ces pilules-là. Tu n'as pas une petite idée?

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Raté. J'étais terriblement gênée. J'entortillai une mèche de cheveux qui sortait de ma queue de cheval, autour de mon doigt et je sentis mes joues rougir. Comment avoir l'air louche, par Tabitha Donovan, leçon numéro un.

- Et bien, c'est LA pilule, enfin, tu vois. La pilule contraceptive.

Les yeux de Seth s'agrandirent tellement que je croyais presque qu'ils allaient manger le reste de son visage. Il en avait sûrement une idée, mais que je le confirme le désarçonna complètement.

-Pourquoi? Je veux dire, tu n'es plus vierge?

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, plus gênée que jamais. C'était peut-être juste Seth, celui qui m'avait déjà vu vomir à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire, mais je restais tout de même horriblement mal à l'aise. Il faut me sortir de cette impasse. Et sans mentir.

-Ça, ça sera pour une autre question.

-Non, c'était la première partie de la question, maintenant, répond à la deuxième partie.

J'ôtai mes mains pour le regarder, septique.

-La question n'avait pas deux parties.

-Maintenant oui.

C'était du Seth tout craché d'inventer des règlements au fur et à mesure, lorsque ça l'avantageait. Il me prit par le bras et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait déterminer à avoir la réponse et si ce n'était pas moi qui lui donnais, il trouverait un autre moyen.

-Oui, je suis encore vierge, si tu veux tout savoir.

Il se détendit. Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi il en doutait autant. On pouvait compter en années la dernière fois que j'avais eu un copain. Il n'avait pas duré longtemps, je ne cessais jamais de le comparer avec Seth (dans ma tête) à son désavantage. Sinon, les garçons ne m'approchaient pas. Il devait avoir peur que Seth leur arrache la tête. C'est vrai que mon meilleur ami faisait passer des tests aux garçons que je fréquentais (platoniquement, je ne sortais jamais avec eux). Et ces tests, personne ne les a passés. Selon Seth, une « personne aussi parfaite que moi » mérite mieux « que ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones ». Évidemment, personne n'osait contrarier Seth en se rapprochant de moi, malgré leur échec aux tests.

-Alors pourquoi, tu prends la pilule?

-J'imagine que c'est la troisième partie de la question?

-Exactement.

Seth sourit et un croissant blanc et brillant illuminait son visage. Ce sourire, il le réservait aux occasions spéciales. Les moments privilégiés où il se sentait profondément, immensément et entièrement heureux. Je me demandais s'il faisait ce sourire lorsque je n'étais pas là ou s'il m'était réservé.

-Arrête de réfléchir, réponds et c'est tout.

Il me lança au visage une boule de papier qui traînait. Seth, un vrai gamin des fois. Je me mis à glousser comme une petite fille. Je suis également une vraie gamine des fois.

-D'accord, je la prends parce que j'ai des règles douloureuses. Et ne me demande pas ce qu'elles ont de douloureuses.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, j'en sais déjà assez à mon goût.

Tu m'étonnes...Il retourna devant le volant et démarra. En sortant du parking, il me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Vas-y, c'est à toi.


	4. Chapter 4

- Alors, tu viens chez moi, hein? Ma mère a un rendez-vous galant et mes grands-parents vont vouloir l'espionnée, tu les connais.

Chaque fois que ma mère allait à un rendez-vous avec un homme qu'elle a rencontré, ma grand-mère avait soudainement envie de sortir pour aller au cinéma ou manger quelque part avec mon grand-père et moi. Et elle choisissait bien évidemment le même endroit que ma mère. Malgré tout ça, ma grand-mère niait toues accusations d'espionnages. J'ai arrêté de la suivre quand j'étais jeune et que ma mère m'avait promis de m'offrir des bonbons si j'arrêtais de suivre grand-mère dans ses plans machiavéliques. Bon, je sais qu'à dix-sept ans, des bonbons, ce n'est plus super adaptés, mais je reste tout de même chez nous et mangeai le chocolat que me mère ne manquait jamais de me rapporter. Chaque fois que je devais rester seule chez moi, Seth venait me tenir compagnie. Mais, je le vis hésité, cette fois.

-Je vais juste devoir faire un truc avant, mais je vais te rejoindre tout de suite après, promis.

Je vais devoir me rappeler de lui demander ce qu'il avait de si urgent à faire la prochaine qu'il prendra vérité. Il me déposa chez moi et repartie à l'opposé de chez lui. Bizarre. Je rentrai chez moi. Mon grand-père était assis à la table de la cuisine et relisait son journal. À croire qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis ce matin. Il leva les yeux vers moi avant de les reporter sur son journal.

-Au fait Tabitha, j'ai bricolé un peu sur ta voiture aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment? Je peux l'utiliser maintenant?

-En fait...il vaudrait mieux que j'arrange quelques petits trucs avant.

-D'accord, c'est toi l'expert.

-Il y en a au moins une qui me fait confiance ici.

Je ris face à ses marmonnements et rentra dans la chambre de ma mère. J'ai toujours aimé la regarder se préparer, depuis que je suis toute petite. La voir se maquiller, se coiffé et choisir sa tenue. Des fois, elle me demandait mon avis. Quand je rentrai, je la vis en peignoir en train de se sécher les cheveux. Je m'assis sur son lit et l'observa. Une fois sa mise en plis finie, elle se retourna vers moi.

-Seth n'est pas là?

-Il va venir, il avait juste quelque chose à réglé avant.

-Mmmh, juste un dernier truc dans ce cas.

Elle se dirigea vers son placard plein à craquer et en sortie deux robes.

-Alors, j'hésite. Je devrais mettre la bleue...

Elle me montra une robe bleue et moulante lui arrivant au genou.

-...ou la noire?

Un robe à bretelle noire qui s'évasait à partir des hanches et finissait tout juste au dessus du genou. Je les étudiais un moment avant de trancher.

-La noire, la robe bleue est un peu trop sexy pour un premier rendez-vous.

Ma mère observa le décolleté plongeant de la robe bleue contre celui plus acceptable de la robe noire et suivie mon conseil. Elle l'enfila et sortie sa trousse de maquillage pour se pomponner devant le miroir.

-Alors, vous allez manger où?

-Dans un restaurant chic à Seattle.

-Seattle? C'est loin.

-Je sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas de faire autant de route, ça me permet de mieux le connaître pendant le trajet. Et avec un peu de chance, ça tiendra ta grand-mère éloignée.

- Je ne compterais pas là-dessus.

Elle traça une ligne d'eye-liner et se retourna vers moi.

-Au fait, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais une fille. Alors, tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom au lieu de maman?

-Maman! Pas encore? Tu devrais arrêter de mentir à tes prétendants, sinon, c'est foutu.

Elle se tourna vers le miroir et sortie son mascara.

-Crois-tu que j'en aurais autant s'il savait tous que je suis mère? Je suis seulement au début de la trentaine et ils sont tous sans enfants. Je vais lui dire lorsque je serais sûre qu'il en vaut la peine. Pas besoin de te le présenter si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas être comme ces mères qui présentent pleins de losers à leur fille. Moi, je te réserve les meilleurs.

Elle se mit du rouge à lèvre et sourit à son reflet, visiblement satisfaite du résultat. Elle se tourna vers moi, me présentant deux boucles d'oreilles différentes. Je soupirai.

-Les pendants en argents. Maman, je cois que tu devrais être honnête si tu veux une vraie histoire.

-Et moi je crois que tu regarde trop de films. Ou que tu es de mèche avec grand-mère. Je ne vais pas me marier avec lui ce soir.

Elle mit sa dernière boucle d'oreille et observa ses ongles avec une moue.

-Tu crois que j'ai le temps de me refaire les ongles?

La sonnette retentis. Lui.

-Visiblement, non.

-Tabie, ma chérie, peux-tu le retenir le temps que je me fasse une manucure. Ça prendra une seconde.

Elle me poussa presque hors de sa chambre et ferma la porte. Bon, je vais devoir faire patienter le potentiel petit ami de ma mère. Je me dirigeai à contrecœur vers la porte d'entrée, mon grand-père avait évidemment déguerpie quand la sonnette à retentie. J'ouvris la porte, mon faux-sourire poli sur les lèvres. Et je souris pour vrai lorsque je vis Seth et non le type anonyme sur le pas de ma porte.

-Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir.

-Je me sens chanceux d'être accueillis de cette façon.

Je m'effaçai pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte.

-Je croyais que c'était le rencard de ma mère.

-Tu ne l'aimes?

-Je ne sais même pas son nom.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ta grand-mère va le surveiller.

J'haussai les épaules et on sonna à la porte. Cette fois, c'est le type, c'est clair. Ma mère sortie la tête de sa chambre.

-C'est lui?

-Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre?

-Réponds, je t'en pris, il me reste une main à faire.

Elle referma la porte et je soupirai. En plaquant mon faux-sourire polie, j'ouvris la porte. Ça devait être lui. Je le regardai de haut en bas. Moyennement grand, environ le même âge que ma mère, les cheveux bruns frisés et des yeux marron. Il était assez costaud et avait un bouquet de fleur dans ses grandes mains. Des roses jaunes. Inapproprié, selon moi. Je m'efforçai de caché mon opinion et l'invitai à rentrer.

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle devrait être bientôt prête.

-Tu dois être la nièce de Jennifer.

Sa nièce...bon, j'imagine qu'il préfère ignorer le fait que ma mère et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup trop pour qu'elle ne soit que ma tante.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-J'ai également un neveu d'environ ton âge. Ma sœur était tombée enceinte au lycée. C'est dommage pour elle, elle aurait eu une belle carrière.

Je ne veux pas être dans les parages lorsqu'elle va lui annoncer que je ne suis pas sa nièce. Ma mère arriva et sourit à...je ne connais toujours pas son nom. De toue façon, je m'en fiche. Après que ma mère se soit exclamé de bonheur face aux fleurs (une vrai actrice, elle déteste les roses jaunes) et m'avoir fait quelques recommandations (ne pas mettre la maison en feu et les trucs du même style) elle partie au bras de monsieur anonymat. Aussitôt la porte claquée, ma grand-mère sortie de sa chambre avec mon grand-père. Elle lissait prestement sa robe fleurie et pris son sac.

-Grand-père et moi allons manger au restaurant, nous allons rentrer environ à la même heure que ta mère.

Mon grand-père, les mains dans les poches, continuait de ronchonner pendant que ma grand-mère se remit du rouge à lèvre.

-Je te laisse avec Seth, je lui fais confiance. Un beau grand jeune homme comme ça...

Je vis Seth rougir, comme chaque fois que ma grand-mère le qualifiait de « beau ». Rangeant son rouge à lèvre dans son sac à main et tira mon grand-père vers la sortie pendant qu'il continuait de marmonner et j'entendis ma grand-mère répliquer « Je sais que c'est loin, je vais commencer à croire qu'elle me tient éloignée ». Une fois seuls, il eut un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que je le brise.

-Action ou Vérité?

Il se mit à rire.

-C'est mon tour.

-Non, c'est le mien et n'essais même pas de me mélanger.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je le regardai dans le genre « tu me prends pour une idiote? » et il leva les mains, comme pour capituler. Je sortie un paquet de bretzels et m'assis par terre dans le salon avec Seth.

-Alors, Action ou Vérité?

Il réfléchit un quart de seconde.

-Action.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui.

-Très bien alors...

Je lui fis un sourire menaçant.

-Demain, tu devras passer la journée entière avec les LMN. Et faire semblant d'être super heureux d'être avec elles.

-Je suis obligé de faire semblant?

-Non, tu peux réellement être très content d'être avec elles.

-Tu n'as pas de deuxième choix?

-Non, c'est ça et c'est tout. À moins que tu veuille abandonner.

Il ne le ferait pas. Il a l'esprit de compétition beaucoup trop poussé. Comme je le prédis, il se contenta de prendre une poignée de bretzels et de marmonner.

-Tu es d'une cruauté à faire frémir le diable.

-Merci. C'est à ton tour.

-Action ou Vérité?

-Vérité.

-Dommage, je ne pourrai même pas me venger.

J'haussai les épaules. Avec vérité, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de si terrible, non?

-Alors Tabie, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as supplié ta mère d'appeler le directeur pour qu'on soit dans la même classe au collège?

-C'est ça ta question?

-Oui, ça m'intrigue vraiment et je ne sais pas qui croire entre ta mère et toi. Alors?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ma mère a finalement appelé, mais comme la secrétaire ne voulait pas, c'est ma grand-mère qui a pris le combiné et elle l'a engueulée jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse parler au directeur et elle lui a ordonné de nous mettre ensemble dans chaque cours.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

-Parce que c'est pathétique.

-Non, c'est mignon.

-Traduction : pitoyable et, en plus, j'en l'air dépendante affective.

-Mais non.

Il me tapota la cuisse et laissa sa main là. La chaleur qui dégageait de sa paume me déconcentrait tellement que je zappais tout ce qui se passait autour de moi.

-Tabie?

-Ouais?

-C'est à toi.

-Ah oui, désolée. Action ou Vérité?

-Vérité, par solidarité.

-Je te remercie. Voyons voir...Qui est la personne que t'aimes le plus au monde?

Il ne réfléchie même pas.

-Toi.

-Tu dis juste ça parce que je te l'ai demandé.

-Non, c'est vrai.

Euh...quoi?

-Et ta mère et ta sœur...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux (qui pointait réellement dans tous les sens depuis qu'il les a coupés) et lâcha le plus gros soupire de l'histoire, à croire que je le torturais.

-C'est différent. Ce n'est pas comme toi.

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil. J'aimais également Seth, mais je n'ai jamais cru que c'était pareille de son côté. Moi, j'étais amoureuse de lui, lui il m'aimait comme sa meilleure amie. Mais plus que ça encore. Je mis ma main sur la sienne qui est restée sur ma cuisse et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je comprends.

Il me rendit mon regard et eu un petit sourire. Je l'entendis à peine murmurer.

-Et c'est pour ça que c'est différent.


	5. Chapter 5

-Je suis vraiment obligé?

Je regardais Seth, découragée. À l'écouter, on croirait que je l'amène au bûcher. Vraiment immature comme attitude.

-Oui, c'était ta décision de choisir Action.

-Avoir su ce que tu mijotais, je n'aurais même pas proposé de continuer le jeu.

-Trop tard.

J'allais ouvrir la portière lorsqu'il me retient par le coude. Il me regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu. Oh non...

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul avec elles, hein? Tu vas venir avec moi?

-Ce n'était pas dans mes plans...

-Je t'en supplie Tabie, ne m'abandonne pas avec les LMN toute une journée. Je vais perdre ma santé mentale.

-Hé, je te signal que c'est de mes amies dont tu parles. Ok, je vais rester avec toi. Considères-toi chanceux.

Il sourit, obtenant ce qu'il voulait et me pressa la main, sa façon de me remercier. Je descendis de la voiture en trébuchant un peu. Moi, maladroite? Non...Je tirai sur ma jupe pour la replacer et trottinai vers Seth. Il me prit ma main et je le dirigeai à l'intérieur, vers les LMN. Quand elles me virent avec Seth, leurs yeux se transformèrent en billes. Je m'approchais d'elles, et elles reprirent un peu contenance, une fois l'effet de surprise passé. Enfin, si on veut. Liz semblait sur le point se sauter sur place en hurlant de joie contrairement à Nadine qui restait impassible, comme toujours, mais je crus voir un sourire discret étiré ses lèvres. Je regrettais un peu l'Action que j'avais choisie maintenant.

-Salut les filles.

-Salut Tabitha...salut Seth.

Ok, c'est moi ou Liz était sur le point d'avaler sa langue tellement elle était excitée? Sérieux, quelqu'un devrait l'éloigner de Seth, ça devient dangereux pour elle. Nadine ne semblait pas avoir le même problème vu le calme avec lequel elle considérait la présence de Seth. D'un autre côté, Nadine considérait tout avec calme. Melany avait prit ses deux armes secrètes : un regard séducteur et un sourire mielleux. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Seth qui semblait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Hum, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de choisir Action. Mouhahaha, je me sens démoniaque. Je me tassai un peu et laissa Seth aux bons soins de Melany pendant que je me rapprochai de Liz et Nadine pour discuter. Liz jacassait inlassablement (sur Seth principalement, mais essayait d'être discrète en chuchotant) et Nadine l'écoutait en commentant de tant en tant. Moi, mon attention était déviée par Seth et Melany. Elle ressemblait à un serpent à force de se frotter su Seth et ondulant les hanches. Mon meilleur ami essayait de prendre ses distances et ne lui accordait qu'une attention poli. Je le devinais aux regards effrayés et des grimaces qu'il me lançait lorsque Melany ne le voyait pas. Finalement la cloche sonna et Seth courut presque jusqu'à son cour.

-Tabie, je veux que tu modifies l'Action que tu m'as donnée.

-N'y compte pas.

-Je t'en pris Tabie, je sais que dans ton cœur tendre et charitable, tu auras la bonté de me laisser partir loin, très loin d'elles.

-Laisses tomber les flatteries, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et tu vas faire ton Action comme prévu. À moins que tu veuilles abandonner?

Il me laissa un regard noir, mais je vis qu'il s'empêchait de sourire. Il dut être incapable de résister puisqu'un sourire éclaira son visage et je lui rendis, satisfaite de mon effet.

-Tu sais, un jour des cornes vont te pousser sur le crâne tellement tu es démoniaque.

-Et toi, tu mérites une auréole peut-être?

Il se contenta de sourire. Et de grimacer lorsque les LMN se précipitèrent sur nous. Ou plutôt sur lui. Je connaissais assez Seth pour savoir qu'il préfèrerait être n'importe où sauf ici avec elles. Il me laissait de regards désespérés et je me contentai de sourire. Désolé Seth.

J'attendais Seth à sa voiture et repensant ma journée dans ma tête. Je n'ai qu'une conclusion à tirer : ce fut une journée très productive. J'enfouis mes mains des les poches de mon blouson. Bon sang, que faisait Seth pour lui prendre autant de temps? Je sautai d'un pied à l'autre et tirai frénétiquement sur ma jupe. On me tapa sur l'épaule et je me retournai. Seth se tenait devant moi, blanc comme un linge.

-Seth, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je crois que vais vomir.

-Tu es malade?

-Pas vraiment.

Je posai ma main sur son front : il n'avait pas de température. Son visage semblait reprendre des couleurs, je laissai ma main là.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

-Melany vient de m'inviter à sortir avec elle.

Flûte. Ce n'était pas prévu.

-Tu as accepté?

Il me lança un regard étrange.

-Tu te moque de moi? Je viens de passer la journée la plus terrible de ma vie depuis un bon moment. Pas question de ma taper du temps supplémentaire.

J'éclatai de rire. J'aimais mieux ça.

-Tu me rassure, pendant un moment je croyais que tu lui avais dit oui.

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux avant de grimper dans son pick-up. Il s'assit derrière le volant et démarra.

-Alors Miss Tabitha, Action ou Vérité?

-Hum, Vérité, je crains trop ta vengeance.

-Très bien. Voyons voir...

Il réfléchit pendant un moment avant de me lancer sa question.

-Pourquoi ça t'aurait dérangée? Que je sorte avec Melany, je veux dire. Je croyais que c'était ton amie.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que ça me dérangeait.

-Non, mais tu as dis que ça te rassurait que j'aie refusé. C'est pareil.

-Pff, Seth, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

-La vérité, Tabie. Je veux la vérité.

-C'est bon. Je crois juste que ce n'est pas une fille pour toi.

-Et à quoi ressemblerait une fille faite pour moi.

Il me regardait intensément, sans se soucier de la route. Son regard semblait m'hypnotiser. On aurait dit qu'un lien venait de nous unir. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi, qu'il attendait que je dise ce qu'il voulait entendre. La vérité.

-À moi, elle me ressemblerait.

Tout de suite après, je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça.

-Je veux dire...ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est amis...elle devrait être un peu comme moi, non?

Il continuait de me regarder quelques minutes avant de détourner le regard.

-Ouais, ça du sens.

Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle. Mais pour combien de temps encore? Le chrono est lancé.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaaaah, vendredis soir, enfin! La semaine a été infernale, entre Action-Vérité et les LMN qui me harcèle pour que je dise à Seth de revenir les voir (aucune chance que ça arrive, il a passé une des pires journées de sa vie) je suis morte de fatigue. Mais je dormirai plus tard, ce soir, comme chaque vendredis soir, Seth et moi, on le passe ensemble, chez nous, car mes grands-parents et ma mère vont mangé chez des amis, chaque vendredis (ma grand-mère essaie de caser ma mère avec le fils de sa grande amie). Avant on passait l'intégralité de notre vendredis soir ensemble, mais depuis quelques temps (deux ans, très exactement), il arrivait de plus en plus tard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne plus. On n'en parlait pas. C'était tabou, je voulais une réponse qu'il ne pouvait pas me donner. Je songeais à appeler Liz lorsqu'il a cogné à la porte. Ça me fit sauter au plafond tellement j'étais surprise. Je lui ouvris la porte et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. Bien sûr, je voyais Seth chaque jour : il me conduisait à l'école et on passait un petit moment ensemble après, mais ce n'était pas comme les vendredis soirs. On n'était pas pareil le vendredis soir. Un autre Seth et une autre Tabie se retrouvaient. Ce Seth m'avait manqué terriblement, je m'en rendais compte à présent. J'essayais de ne pas trop sourire, j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse pas rester.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Je le laissai entrer et referma la porte. Ça si faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu qu'on restait un peu bêtes, mal à l'aise. Je ne me souvenais même plus comment on se comportait avant. Il eu un silence dérangeant et je savais qu'on pensait la même chose : ça fait bien trop longtemps. Je n'osais pas parler, de peur qu'il m'annonce qu'il ne peut pas rester.

-Alors...

Je le regardai, attendant la suite. Il n'avait jamais prit la peine de venir dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être là, mais je m'attendais au pire. Il soutient mon regard et je crus voir un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres.

-...tu choisis action ou vérité?

J'éclatai de rire, j'étais tellement heureuse. Sérieux, je n'aurai jamais cru avoir un autre vendredis soir avec Seth. Pour une fois, j'avais l'impression que les deux dernières années de tension et de secrets avaient disparues et que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant.

-Vérité

-Es-tu un tout petit peu heureuse de me voir?

-Énormément heureuse.

Il sourit encore plus et je sentis mon cœur qui voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Seth faisait ce genre d'effet totalement incontrôlable sur moi. Je m'écrasai par terre, dans le salon, été Seth s'assit à côté de moi. Je devinais que ce soir ne sera pas pareille que les autres vendredis que nous avions déjà passés ensemble. Ça va être plus tranquille, un autre round d'Action-Vérité. Mais je sentais une sorte d'électricité familière. Chaque vendredis soir que j'avais passés avec Seth étaient électriques et il y avait une sorte de tension agréable entre nous. Je la sentais revenir ce soir. Je me demandais si Seth la ressent aussi...

-Donc, Seth, action ou vérité?

-Vérité, pour changer.

-Parfait.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et hésitait pendant une seconde à lui poser la question. Mais pas plus qu'une seconde.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir? Je veux dire, je suis super contente que tu sois là, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens soudainement.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et semblait éviter mon regard. Mes yeux étaient braqués sur lui et je sentais que je lui mettais de la pression, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait je le sache.

-Ça me manquait. Tu crois peut-être être la seule à avoir remarqué que ce n'est plus pareil entre nous, mais c'est faux. Je m'en rends compte aussi. Tu me manques Tabie, notre relation d'avant me manque, j'aimerais que ça redevienne comme avant, mais c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on a changé. Ce n'est pas seulement moi, tu n'en a pas conscience, mais toi aussi tu as changé.

-Fine déduction...

-J'ai répondu à ta question.

-Mouais, mais je te trouve trop sérieux ce soir. Tu es certain de vouloir continuer à jouer aujourd'hui.

-Ça ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu as trop peur de mes questions?

-Pas du tout. Vas-y

-Parfait. Action ou Vérité?

-Action.

-Ah, je le savais, tu as peur de mes questions.

-Non, c'est juste que je prends toujours Vérité. Je voulais changer. Comme toi.

-Aurais-tu des secrets à me cacher ma poulette?

-Et toi, tu ne me cache rien peut-être?

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Moi, je ne peux rien dire. Toi, tu ne veux pas le dire.

-C'est la définition même d'un secret : quelque chose que tu ne dis pas. Tu ne m'apprends rien.

-Bon, tu veux l'avoir ton action, ou continuer à débattre avec moi sans jamais vraiment gagner?

-Ah, tu m'énerves. Vas-y, dis-la, ton action.

Il se pencha et planta son regard dans le mien et je fus incapable de détourner le regard. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je sentais que son action ne serait pas anodine. Elle serait importante, très même. Ça me rendit nerveuse. Finalement, Seth releva un coin de sa bouche pour faire un sourire moqueur, toutefois dénué de vraie joie.

-Embrasses-moi.

Il avait parlé lentement, comme si il voulait que l'information se rende bien à mon cerveau. Je pris un moment à comprendre les sens de ses paroles. Il voulait que _moi_, je l'embrasse _lui_? Je ne savais pas comment réagir, ce qui était idiot puisque c'est le moment que j'attendais depuis nos treize ans. Jamais je n'aurais crue que ça se produirait. Encore moins ce soir. Évidemment, je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, mais j'étais également terrifiée. Et si ça ne se passait pas bien? J'étais assez terre à terre pour me douter que des occasions comme celle-ci ne se mettront pas à pleuvoir. Si tout allait de travers, est-ce les choses deviendront encore plus bizarre entre Seth et moi? Seth ne perdit pas une miette de son assurance et fit un sourire en coin.

-Alors Tabie, tu abandonnes ou tu m'embrasses?

Ça a eu le mérite de me sortir de mes pensées.

-Moi, abandonner? Tu me connais mieux que ça! D'accord, je vais t'embrasser.

Je m'agenouillai afin de gagner un peu de hauteur. Je m'avançai vers lui, avec une lenteur délibérée. Pendant un instant, j'avais peur d'être maladroite et gênée, mais en fait, je me sentais _bien_. Vraiment, j'avais l'impression d'être faites pour ça. Faite pour être avec Seth pour toujours. Finalement, je me penchai vers lui et appuyai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il prit mon visage entre ses paumes et me rendit mon baiser. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et je sentis mon pauvre cœur s'emballer. Instinctivement, nous rompîmes notre étreinte et in se regarda dans les yeux pendant ce qui me sembla des heures alors qu'à peine quelques secondes devaient être écoulées. Je ne sais pas ce que je lisais dans les yeux de Seth, mais ça me fit frissonner, mais des frissons agréables. Comme ceux qu'on a lorsque l'adrénaline s'empare de notre corps. J'allais m'éloignée, mais Seth me repoussa par en arrière de sorte que je me retrouvais couchée sur le dos, à même le sol. La seconde d'après, il était sur moi et semblait vouloir dévorer ma bouche. J'agrippai ses épaules et ses mains étaient campées sur mes hanches. J'ignore combien de temps nous passâmes à nous embrasser, ce que je savais c'est que la passion qui émanait de nos baisers me rendait brûlante. À moins que ce soit la proximité de Seth et son étrange température. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque Seth se releva, très doucement, j'avais l'impression que les moindres parcelles de mon corps étaient en feu. Je me rassis lentement, un peu désorientée. Un silence s'installa et je sentis qu'on venait de franchir une limite établie. On était allé trop loin. Et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était recommencer, peu importe que je m'embrase, que je n'ai plus de souffle ou que ma bouche soit toute engourdie. Seth ne semblait pas partager mon avis, puisqu'il s'était éloigné le plus possible de moi et me regardait sans toute la passion qui l'avait habité une minute plus tôt.

-Je dois y aller.

Je ne tentai pas de le retenir. Ça ne servirait à rien. Il se leva, ses clés de voiture déjà en main. Il hésita un moment, posa sa main sur ma clavicule et la pressa doucement.

-Tu crois que ça va aller? Tu es correct?

Sans un mot, j'hochai la tête. Il pressa à nouveau ma tendrement ma clavicule avant de sortir. J'entendis son pick-up démarrer et descendre ma rue. Je me sentais vide, terne. Après avoir eu un avant-goût de ce que c'était être vraiment avec Seth, de l'embrasser, tout le reste me semblait inapproprié. J'hésitai entre pleurer ou éclatée de rire devant le pathétisme dont je faisais preuve. N'ayant pas envie de pleurer, j'optai pour un bref éclat de rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Ce n'est pas cela que j'avais voulue. Maintenant, je ne savais pas ce qui allait ce passé entre Seth et moi.


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai mal, je souffre, j'ai tellement maaaal. On est lundi et une mauvaise surprise s'est révélée à mon réveil. Mes règles. En théorie, je ne devrais pas avoir mal aujourd'hui, ce jour fatidique, puisque je prenais la fameuse pilule. En pratique, par contre, j'oubliais de prendre ma pilule une fois par jour. Résultat : je me retrouvai avec de douloureuses crampes au ventre, un affreux maux de tête et la promesse que je prendrai mes pilules chaque jour maintenant. Promesse que je ne tiendrai pas plus qu'un ou deux mois, je le savais. Ma mère m'avait permis de rester à la maison tout en me faisant un loooong sermon sur le sujet « prends tes responsabilités ou assumes les conséquences ». Merci maman, ta sollicitude est toujours appréciée. Ma grand-mère voulait rester, mais je l'ai convaincue d'aller passer la journée avec sa vieille copine comme elle l'avait prévue. Mon grand-père s'ait improvisé une partie de pêche pour quitter la maison en quatrième vitesse. Lui, rester avec sa petite-fille souffrant de « problèmes féminins », car c'est ainsi qu'il appelait cela, c'était hors de question. Conclusion, j'étais seule, étendue dans mon lit, une bouillotte sur l'abdomen et une serviette humide sur les yeux en train de gémir parce que je crois réellement que ça me fait du bien et que quelqu'un, quelque part, m'entends et sait que je souffre. Non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dramatiser…

-Tabie?

Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça en le voyant : Oh non, pas lui! Seth entra dans ma chambre. Je ne l'avais pas entendu cogner, ni rentrer. En plus de ma souffrance, me voilà devenue sourde. Quelle chance. Seth me regarda, inquiet. J'espère qu'il n'espérait pas de moi que je le rassure. La soirée de vendredis m'était restée pris dans la gorge. Ce n'est pas le baiser le problème, loin de là. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'était carrément enfui. Le problème, c'est qu'il voyait cet épisode comme une erreur, comme si c'était mal. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui depuis qu'il m'avait fissuré le cœur. Il n'est pas méchant, il m'avait appelée plusieurs fois pendant le week-end, mais je ne faisais aucun effort et je lui répondais par monosyllabe. Je n'avais pas envie de faire des efforts et lui adresser la parole. S'il espérait que le fait qu'il vienne en personne changerait quoique se soit, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je relevai légèrement la serviette de mes yeux pour lui jeter un regard et m'assurer que c'était bien lui avant de la remettre à sa place et l'ignorer.

-Ton grand-père m'a appelé pour dire de ne pas venir te chercher parce que tu avais des problèmes féminins. Tu n'es pas…euh…

-Enceinte? Bien sûr que non, espèce d'idiot.

Ma voix était sèche et cruelle. Je ressentis un pincement de culpabilité que je balayai. Il n'avait pas à être là. J'entendis Seth déglutir bruyamment et je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce et retient mes gémissements.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es…comme ça?

-J'ai mes règles

-Ah, je vois.

Il ne semblait pas désarçonné que je l'ai annoncé aussi directement. Je n'ai jamais fait dans la dentelle et je détestais tourner autour du pot, Seth n'avait pas à être surpris. Ma bouillote commençait à refroidir et mes crampes devenaient plus insistantes. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lâchai un gémissement d'absolue douleur et Seth commença à paniqué.

-Tabie! Tout va bien? Tu as besoin d'aide? Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour que ça arrête?

Je retroussai la serviette une seconde uniquement pour lui lancer un regard froid.

-Si, tu peux les arrêtées, mais je te déconseille fortement d'essayer.

Ma bouillotte ne servait plus à rien maintenant qu'elle était devenue entièrement froide. Je l'ôtai rageusement de mon ventre et grognai de douleur. Maudite condition féminine!

-Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, peux-tu aller remplir ma bouillotte d'eau brûlante, s'il te plaît? Ça serait très apprécié.

Il enleva la bouillote de mon ventre et la seconde d'après, une chaleur agréable se promenait sur mon ventre. Je poussai un soupir de bien-être. C'était plus chaud que ma bouillote n'avait jamais été. J'enlevai ma serviette de mes yeux et je vis Seth assis près de moi, sa main faisant des cercles sur mon ventre. Je me sentis gênée pendant une seconde, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que se n'était que Seth, peu importe ce qui c'était passé. Au bout d'un long moment, il brisa le silence.

-On joue à Action-Vérité?

Je soupirai bruyamment.

-Si tu veux.

Étant donné se qui c'était passé la dernière fois, je craignais le pire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, je n'en ai pas une fichue idée. Il eu encore un silence de malaise avant que Seth parle.

-C'est à ton tour je crois.

-Très bien. Action ou Vérité?

-Vérité.

Aucune surprise. Il devait avoir peur que je lui renvoie l'action qu'il m'avait donnée. Comme si j'étais assez courageuse pour ça… Des milliers de questions tournaient dans ma tête : pourquoi avait-il voulue que je l'embrasse? Pourquoi était-il parti? Que nous était-il arrivé? Mais je savais que la plupart resteraient sans réponse. Quand bien même que je les aurais, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir les entendre pour le moment. Mais avant que mon cerveau transmette l'information, ma bouche se mit à former la question.

-Quel est le secret qui nous à séparé? Que me caches-tu?

On aurait dit que j'avais lâché une bombe. Seth se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Je sentis ses doigts pianoter nerveusement sur mon ventre. Il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que je désirais. Ce n'était pas une réponse du tout. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. J'étais bien décidé à mettre cette histoire au point une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?

Juste en le regardant, je sus que j'avais vue juste. Il ne voulait partager son secret. Pas avec moi en tout cas.

-C'est compliqué, Tabie. Je fais ça pour toi. Moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera.

-Seth…

-Je t'en pris Tabie, n'insiste pas.

Là, j'en avais par-dessus la tête. Hors de question qu'il s'en tire comme ça. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me redressai et plissai les yeux, prête à cracher mon venin.

-Non, Seth. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'insister tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit. Tu dis que c'est mieux si je ne sais rien, mais regarde ce que ça nous à fait. À cause de ton foutu secret, on s'est tellement éloigné qu'on doit jouer à un jeu pour se parler. Oui, tu me conduis à l'école et on se voit quelque soirs, mais on n'a pas passé une journée entière ensemble depuis deux ans. De toute façon, même quand on est ensemble, tu n'es pas totalement là. Ton esprit est ailleurs et ton secret se met entre nous. Regardes les choses en face, on ne pourra pas continuer tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe. Bon sang, Seth, on essaie d'éviter que notre amitié se noie, mais tu laisses ton secret agir comme une ancre. Alors maintenant, tu vas agir comme un homme et me dire ce qui se passe, parce que j'en ai vraiment assez.

Je m'arrêtai, essoufflée. Ça y est, j'avais dis ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis deux ans. Je me sentis immensément mieux. Je regardai Seth et je lus de la souffrance dans ses yeux. Il semblait vraiment déchiré. Subitement, tout mon bien être s'évapora. Je ne voulais pas que Seth souffres, même s'il me fait souffrir des fois. C'était mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. Il me regarda vraiment intensément, pendant une minute, je crus qu'il allait enfin me dire son secret.

-Je vais te le dire Tabie. Je te le jure, ça ne peut pas en être autrement. Mais pas maintenant.

Je sentis un poids m'écraser la poitrine. Moi, je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi et ça m'anéantissais. Je sentis les larmes me montées aux yeux, mais je les chassai.

-Dans ce cas, vas-t-en. Tu reviendras me voir quand tu seras prêt à me le dire. En attendant, oublies-moi. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant que tout va bien.

Il semblait hésiter et j'espérais plus que tout qu'il change d'avais, mais il retira lentement sa main de mon ventre et se dirigeas vers la porte. Il me jeta un dernier regard, pleins de tristesse, mais je restai sur mes résolutions.

-Attends-moi. Je t'en pris.

Il avait dit ces mots si bas que je doutais les avoir entendus. Avant que je puisse dire une réponse il sortit. Lorsque j'entendis le moteur de son pick-up démarrer, je permis à mes larmes de coulées. Mon ventre me faisait toujours souffrir, ma bataille avec Seth m'avait permit d'oublier mes souffrances. Je sentais mon cœur se brisé. Je me sentais comme si on m'avait roulé dessus avec un gros camion et j'étais la principale coupable. Sans Seth, je me sentais incomplète. De gros sanglots me secouaient et je savais que j'étais pathétique. Je sentis le sommeil me gagner et je fis un vœu .Je souhaitai que demain les choses aillent mieux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, un petit mot de l'auteure. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un se donnera la peine de le lire, ou bien vous le lirez tous après avoir lu mon chapitre (ben, c'est ce que je fais, moi. Ouh, je suis une lectrice rebelle mouhahaha). Si vous ne le lisez pas, tant pis pour vous, je l'écris pareil. Je voudrais vous dire un ****ÉNORME MERCI ****(pour la cause, je l'ai réellement grossi) pour tous vos commentaires. Sérieux, ça me touche vraiment. J'adore les lire. Fin du mot de l'auteure, j'espère que vous allez apprécier le chapitre et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon mot, je vous tire la langue. J'ai écris un mot très touchant (ou pas…). Mais je vous aime quand même, petits coquins (je voulais juste placer le mot « coquin » dans mon texte pour mon plaisir personnel). Assez de blabla, voilà le chapitre. Tadam.**

Aujourd'hui, ma mère me força à retourner à l'école. J'avais encore un peu mal, mais elle refusait que je reste au lit comme une diva (ce sont ses mots). Alors, j'avalai deux antidouleurs, pris les clés de ma Coccinelle et mon courage pour sortir de ma chambre. Entre deux bouchées de mon petit-déjeuner, je demandai à mon grand-père si Cocci (car c'était le petit nom de ma voiture, gracieuseté de mon grand-père) était fonctionnelle, puisque j'aurai besoin de ma voiture pour me rendre à l'école. C'était comme si j'avais déclaré la troisième guerre mondiale. Grand-père se contenta de marmonner que Cocci marchait parfaitement bien, mais sa tendre épouse ouvrit la bouche pour commenter sauf que je fus plus rapide qu'elle :

-Non, ce n'est pas Seth qui m'amène à l'école et je ne veux pas en parler. Aucune question.

Ma grand-mère referma la bouche, même si je vis un gros point d'interrogation dans ses yeux, ainsi que dans ceux de ma mère. Je pouvais presque voir les questions défilées dans leur esprit. Je finis de manger, pris mon sac à bandoulière et sortis après leur avoir dit au revoir. Je rentrai dans ma voiture et essayai de démarrer. Malheureusement, Cocci refusa ma demande. Après trois tentatives, une prière et quelques jurons, elle démarra capricieusement. Pendant la route, je fus agréablement surprise de constater que, malgré un long moment sans conduire, ma conduite était pareille. C'est-à-dire, irréprochable selon mon grand-père (qui m'avait appris à conduire), correct selon moi, mauvaise selon les autres automobilistes et catastrophique selon Seth. Seth. Penser à lui faisait mal. Comme si on m'avait mitraillé le cœur. Je savais que j'avais fais ce qu'il fallait, mais ça ne faisait pas moins mal. J'étais dans une montagne russe émotionnelle, partagée entre la colère et la tristesse. J'étais furieuse contre moi d'avoir fais ce stupide ultimatum, contre Seth qui m'avait, malgré lui, poussé à le faire et contre son foutu secret qui était venu se mettre entre nous. J'étais triste qu'on en soit arrivés là, que, maintenant, voir Seth me faisait plus de mal que de bien. Pas que je n'étais pas bien avec Seth, mais c'était toujours tendu, avec des silences de malaise et des questions sans réponse. Jusqu'au jeu. La preuve qu'on était devenu pathétique. Pendant toute ma vie, il n'y avait que trois choses dont j'étais persuadée et que j'étais certaine de ne jamais en douter : 1) Que je chantais assez bien 2) Que mon oncle était la personne la plus cool au monde et 3) Que j'aimais Seth et que Seth m'aimait, qu'on était ami pour toujours et que rien ne pourrais nous séparer. Malheureusement, il semblerait que j'avais tort. Ce que je savais, par contre, c'était que le secret de Seth devait être vraiment très important pour qu'il risque de mettre notre amitié en péril afin de le préservé.

Je me stationnai sur le parking du lycée et sortie de ma voiture. Les LMN étaient au même endroit que d'habitude : devant l'entrée du secrétariat, ce qui avait pour conséquences de bloquer le passage aux autres élèves qui les bousculait sans ménagement. Melany leur criait des insultes, Nadine leur envoyait Le-regard-qui-tue et Liz soupira dramatiquement et répétant « franchement » de sa petite voix. C'était bon de savoir qu'il y avait de choses qui ne changeaient jamais. Je les rejoignis en trottinant.

-Salut Tabitha, ça va?

-Ouais.

Pas du tout, mais Liz n'était pas obligée de le savoir. Je ne devais pas être très convaincante, parce que Nadine leva un sourcil, septique et que Liz me dévisagea comme si j'avais un troisième œil. Par contre, Melany, elle, ne me laissa pas tranquille dans mon mensonge.

-Seth est-il malade?

J'haussai les épaules, craignant que ma voix ne tremble si je me mets à parler. Melany continua :

-Il ne t'a pas reconduit à l'école, non? Vous vous êtes disputez?

Je me retiens de lui crier que ce n'est pas de ses affaires, mais pour la raison susmentionnée, je me contentai de la penser. Les LMN semblèrent prendre mon silence pour une affirmation ou une émotion trop forte et se mirent en mode réconfort. Liz me prit dans ses bras et chuchotant des paroles gentilles (le problème, c'est qu'elle était plus petite que moi, alors elle se contenta d'encercler mes épaules), Nadine me fit un regard réconfortant en marmonnant que les garçons étaient débiles et Melany me tapota le bras en me disant que ça va passer. Même si je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, ça me fit du bien. Je les soupçonnais de toujours croire que j'étais amoureuse de Seth et donc que j'avais le cœur brisé. Même si c'était assez proche de la vérité, je ne comptais pas confirmer leur hypothèse. J'avais ma fierté. Tout de même. La cloche sonna et je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Liz pour aller en cours. Je croisai la petite bande de Seth et remarquai que mon ami (ou ex-ami, je ne sais pas trop) n'était pas parmi eux. Je ne pourrai même pas admirer son magnifique visage de loin. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas (encore) attiré d'ennuies…

**Seth**

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je rends les armes. C'était fini. Ça faisait vingt-quatre que je n'avais pas de nouvelle de Tabie. D'habitude, lorsque je ne la voyais pas, je lui passais au moins un coup de fil, pour m'assurer que tout va bien ou tout simplement entendre sa voix. Je n'avais jamais passé plus d'une journée sans la voir ou l'entendre. Ça me tuait. Et c'était de ma faute en plus. J'aurais dû lui dire lorsqu'elle me l'avait demandé. J'aurais dû lui dire dès que j'ai sus qu'elle était mon imprégnée. Mais j'ai totalement flippé. Savoir que je m'étais imprégné de ma meilleure amie m'a déboussolé. C'était une drôle de coïncidence, mais, d'un autre côté, je ne voyais pas comment ça aurait pus être autrement. Je connaissais Tabie depuis la nuit des temps et j'avais toujours eu un petit faible pour elle. Rien à voir avec maintenant, mais ça comptais tout de même. J'avais peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. Parce qu'elle va l'apprendre, c'est certain. Je vais lui dire. Dès que je vais en avoir le courage. J'avais séché le lycée. Ça ne me tentait pas de la voir en sachant qu'elle m'en voulait. En sachant que je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Je faisais les cents pas chez moi, incapable de rester en place. Leah avait essayé de me distraire, mais elle a bien vu que c'était inutile.

J'étais encore en train de me morfondre, lorsque j'entendis cogner à la porte. Leah me cria d'y aller, mais je ne bougeai pas. Pas envie de voir du monde. Finalement, après qu'on ait failli défoncer la porte sous les coups, Leah alla ouvrir en soupirant bruyamment. J'entendis Jacob demander si j'étais là. Il parla un peu avec ma sœur et je ne croyais pas être parano en pensant qu'il parlait de moi. Une minute plus tard, Jacob rentrait dans ma chambre et je devenais qu'il n'était pas content. Je soutiens son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

J'haussai les épaules. C'était trop long a expliqué. Heureusement, Jacob n'attendait pas une réponse.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu devrais être en train de chercher le meilleur moyen de dire la vérité à Tabie.

Je tiquai. Pas parce qu'il avait tort. Je savais qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. C'était stupide, mais ça me faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que moi appeler Tabie par son surnom. C'était moi qui l'avais appelé comme ça en premier. J'aurai voulu être le seul à l'appeler Tabie. Il va falloir que je lui trouve un autre surnom. Au moins les clones LMN l'appelaient par son nom complet. Sinon, je leur aurais arraché la tête. Jacob a dû comprendre que je n'étais plus totalement avec lui parce qu'il soupira, comme Leah et me prit par l'épaule pour me faire sortir de force.

-Viens avec moi. Je vais voir Nessie.

-Merci de me rappeler que, toi, tu as une imprégnation qui n'est pas furieuse contre toi.

-Arrêtes de te plaindre et suis-moi. Ça va te changer les idées.

Il me traîna presque jusqu'à la villa des Cullen. Ça devait être la première fois que je n'avais pas envie d'être là. Que je n'avais envie de voir personne. Je ne pensais qu'à Tabie et le moment où elle m'a envoyé balader. Elle n'avait même pas l'air triste. Je savais qu'elle était douée pour cacher ses émotions, alors elle était peut-être un petit peu triste. Alors que Jacob se ruait sur Nessie, moi, je me contentai de rester dans mon coin et bouder. Je vis que les autres étaient surpris, car habituellement j'étais toujours de bonne humeur, il fallait le dire. Je me demandais si elle pensait à moi présentement, si je lui manquais, si elle regrettait autant que moi ce qui c'était passé.

-Alors, Seth…

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Edward c'était assis à côté de moi. Trop de choses occupaient mon esprit et la plupart d'entre elles concernaient Tabie. Je déconnectais avec le monde qui m'entourait.

-Je crois que tu aurais dû lui dire.

Inutile de lui demander comment il était au courant. La scène jouait en boucle dans mon esprit. Je n'étais pas capable de l'oublier.

-Je sais.

Car oui, j'aurais dû lui dire. Edward avait raison.

-Elle va bien réagir.

-Tu ne l'as connais pas. Elle peut être imprévisible.

Même moi, qui la connaissais plus qu'elle se connaissait elle-même, ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction.

-C'est vrai. Mais si les autres ont été capables tu le seras aussi.

-Mouais. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour amortir le choc.

Quoique, connaissant Tabie, elle doit déjà s'imaginer un million de scénarios possible. Du genre, j'ai tué quelqu'un ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Au début, quand j'ai rencontré, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce que j'étais. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Peut-être…

-Que se passera-t-il si elle ne veut plus jamais me voir après ça?

C'était ma pire crainte. Ce qui me retenait de tout lui dévoilé. Jacob devait écouter notre conversation, car ce fut lui qui répondit.

-Ben, ce n'est pas déjà le cas? Au point où t'en est, ça ne peut que s'améliorer.

Vu comme ça…

-Vas-y, va la voir.

On ne me le demande pas deux fois. Je courus presque jusqu'au lycée. Les cours finissaient dans quelques minutes et j'essayais de trouver la meilleure manière de lui annoncé. Je faillis faire demi-tour, mais je savais que Jacob et le reste de la meute risquait de me casser les oreilles avec ça si je ne le faisais pas maintenant. La cloche sonna et je la vis sortir de l'école, entourée de ses idiotes d'amies qui pépiaient. Elle se sépara d'elles pour aller vers sa voiture (elle fonctionnait? Impressionnant). C'était le moment. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule. Elle se retourna d'un bond en criant. Quelques élèves se tournèrent vers nous.

-Tu m'as fais peur.

-Je vois ça. Désolé.

-Pff, tu n'es pas désolé du tout. Tu ris de moi présentement.

-Pas du tout, suis-je en train de rire?

-Non, mais dans ta tête, oui.

Normalement, elle aurait raison. Mais présentement, j'étais beaucoup trop stressé pour rire. Elle se retourna pour déverrouiller la portière de sa voiture, mais lorsqu'elle vit la Coccinelle, elle se retourna vers moi.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me voir?

-D'après toi?

-J'en sais rien, c'est pourquoi je te le demande. Je t'en pris Seth, si ce n'est pas important, laisses-moi tranquille, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

Pendant un instant, je fus tenter de repartir comme le trouillard que je suis, mais je me remémorai à quel point j'étais lamentable sans elle et restai planté là. Elle me regarda, haussant les sourcils en constatant que je ne partais pas.

-Ok, dis ce que tu as à me dire.

Je trépignai de nervosité, on était encore sur le parking et quelques élèves s'attardaient. Je me passai anxieusement la main dans les cheveux et lui pris les coudes.

-Pas ici, suis-moi.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de me suivre. Ça m'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point elle me faisait confiance malgré tout ce que je lui cachais. Je l'entraînai vers la forêt à côté de l'école. Forêt est un grand mot, puisque ce n'est qu'un boisé, mais ça serait suffisant. Un plan commençait à ce formé dans ma tête. Je m'arrêtai lorsque je jugeai que nous étions assez éloignés. Je me tournai vers elle. Tabie me regardais, les bras croisés, mais ses yeux débordait de douceur et d'encouragements. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais dire exactement, mais improvisai.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler des légendes de la réserve?

Question superflue, je savais déjà que son grand-père les lui racontait lorsqu'elle faisait des crises d'insomnies. Ça l'aidait.

-Oui, évidemment.

Elle savait que je savais qu'elle savait.

-Te souviens-tu de celle qui disait qu'on descendait des loups?

Une autre question inutile : Tabie avait une excellente mémoire pour ce genre de détail.

-Ouais. Et alors?

C'était le moment. Je pouvais encore me rétracter. Tabie serait agacée si je décidais de ne rien dire finalement, mais c'était peut-être mieux que la réaction qu'elle allait avoir. Ma meilleure amie, ma complice depuis toujours, celle avec qui j'ai passé toute ma vie, cette fille merveilleuse me regardait, me laissant le temps de lui révéler ce que je lui cachais. Je l'observai attentivement. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux bruns habituellement bouclés, son vernis à ongle bleu était écaillé et elle portait un jean moulant, mais jamais vulgaire comme toujours. Ses lèvres naturellement rouges esquissaient une moue impatiente, ses boucles d'oreilles, de gros anneaux argentés que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire et qu'elle portait toujours depuis, s'agitaient au vent et ses yeux noisettes, ni grands ni petits me fixaient et m'encourageaient à continuer. C'était la même Tabie. Pendant tout ce temps, je la voyais changée, différente, comme si ce n'était plus la même personne avec qui j'avais partagé tant de chose, mais en fait, c'est moi qui la voyais différemment. À travers les yeux de l'imprégnation, je la trouvais parfaite. Mais parfaite ou non, elle était Tabie, avec ses belles qualités et ses petits défauts qui faisait d'elle la personne que j'aimais. Je n'avais pas choisi de m'imprégner d'elle, mais j'avais choisi d'être son ami. Je sus que je ne voulais pas me rétracter. Je pris une grande inspiration et me força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas que des légendes, je suis un loup-garou.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore Seth**

-Ce n'est pas que des légendes, je suis un loup-garou.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, je me sentis immensément mieux et très, très mal à la fois. Tabie n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, excepté que ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés. Une minute passa, et une autre jusqu'à je ne sais plus combien de temps, mais ça semblait duré une éternité. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche :

-C'est la vérité?

-Oui, je te le jure.

-Je vois. Très bien.

C'était tout? Elle me faisait assez confiance pour me croire tout de suite, comme ça? Même pour Tabie c'était trop bizarre. Trop facile. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne me laisserait pas m'en tirer comme ça. Non?

-Tu me crois?

Elle haussa les épaules, pas plus perturbée que ça.

-Si c'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te croirais pas. Tu ne me mens pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, évidemment.

-Donc, c'est la vérité?

-Ouais.

-Dans ce cas…

-Oui?

-…pourrais-tu me le prouver?

J'en étais sûr. Beaucoup trop facile sinon.

-Tu veux…que je me transforme?

-Ouais, si tu peux. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il faut que tu attends la pleine lune ou un truc débile du même genre.

-Non, c'est juste un mythe.

-Comme les loups-garous, techniquement.

J'eu un petit rire. Même dans les pires situations, Tabie reste Tabie et se doit de dire au moins une réplique remplis de mordant.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je me transforme.

-Et alors? Tu n'espères quand même pas que je te croie comme ça, sur parole, sans preuve. Voyons, je ne suis pas idiote.

-D'accord. Je reviens dans une seconde.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais vraiment le faire. Sauf que ça ne devrait pas me surprendre : Tabie n'a peur de rien, du moins, pas de ces choses-là .Comment faisait-elle pour toujours obtenir de moi ce qu'elle veut?

**De retour à Tabie**

Mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou. Mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou. Mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou. Comment est-ce seulement possible? Il avait disparu dans les arbres et, en attendant, j'essayais de me faire une raison. Je me disais que ça avait dû lui prendre beaucoup de courage pour le dire alors ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise. Ça, je le ferai lorsque je serais toute seule, comptez sur moi. Pour l'instant, je me forçai à rester calme. Pour Seth, il n'avait surtout pas besoin que je commence à paniquer. Même si, il faut l'avouer, ça serait tout à fait légitime. Je m'attendais à moitié de voir surgir une équipe de caméras cachées, ce qui restait plus probable que le fait que mon meilleur ami soit un loup-garou. Oh mon Dieu, mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Non, ne fais pas ça, sinon Seth va se mettre à flipper. Je commençais à avoir le tournis. NON, RESTE CONSCIENTE. JE T'INTERDIS DE T'ÉVANOUIR TABITHA DONNOVAN. Je pris de grandes inspirations et me força à reprendre un visage normal, je ne voulais pas que Seth me en train de m'affoler.

J'étais encore en train de me composer une expression impassible lorsque je vis Seth. Enfin, pas vraiment Seth, disons son alter-ego version loup. Il était immense, je veux dire, vraiment immense, son pelage était couleur sable et, la preuve qu'il était réellement Seth et non un loup passant par hasard, il avait les mêmes yeux. Je les aurais reconnus n'importe où. J'hésitai à m'avancer, mais mes pieds avancèrent d'eux-mêmes. J'avançai une main incertaine vers son pelage, sans le toucher. Lorsqu'il vit que ma main restait suspendue dans les airs, il avança un peu, de sorte que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa fourrure. C'était tout doux et soyeux. Comme les cheveux de Seth. J'admets que je me sentais un peu perdue de voir qu'il ne partait pas en poussière, comme un mirage. Il était réel, ce qui était assez perturbant. Comme Seth semblait attendre que je parle, je dis le premier truc qui me passa par la tête :

-Bon, au moins, comme ça, je pourrais te parler sans que tu m'interrompes à tout le deux mots.

Il semblait content de ma réponse, puisqu'il émit une sorte de jappement qui devait être un rire version loup et me lécha la joue.

-Génial, j'ai le visage tout gluant à cause de toi. Merci beaucoup Seth.

Il rit-grogna et se mit à courir partout, tout heureux. Soudainement, je m'en fichais qu'il soit un loup-garou ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. Il était Seth, mon meilleur ami et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Et si je dois accepter qu'il soit une créature fantastique, ainsi soit-il, amenez-en des créatures. Seth acceptait bien que je sois une tête de mule frigide, renfrognée et sarcastique.

-Tabie?

Je vis Seth, humain, qui me regardait, inquiet. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était retransformé. Il semblait soucieux que je ne sois pas en train de le taquiner, comme je l'aurais fait habituellement. Peut-être avait-il peur que je change d'avis et le rejette. Ah, ça, ça lui ressemblerait bien, toujours aussi fataliste. C'est fou tous les films qu'il peut se faire.

-T'es vraiment débile des fois.

Il me regarda, surpris. J'avoue, cette phrase était vraiment sortie de nulle part, mais j'avais momentanément oublié que Seth ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, ce qui justifia le froncement de sourcils de Seth qui devait se demander à quoi je pensais un peu plutôt. Je me mis à glousser comme une petite fille (je sais, pathétique). Les sourcils de Seth se rapprochèrent encore.

-Sérieux Seth, t'est vraiment débile de croire que je lâcherais parce que tu es un loup. Franchement, j'espère que tu as un peu plus estime pour moi que ça. Tu me prends pour qui?

Des gloussements ponctuaient ma phrase, car, oui, je gloussais toujours. J'essayais d'arrêter, mais l'expression de Seth me fit éclater de rire comme ce n'était pas permis. Il avait tellement l'air ahuris que ça en était tordant. Pauvre chou. Il se racla la gorge, n'embarquant pas du tout dans mon hilarité.

-Ben, je croyais que tu aurais peur ou que tu serais fâchée que je ne te l'ai pas dis avant. Au minimum que tu me balancerais quelques remarques sarcastiques. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu te mettrais à rire comme une gamine et à me traiter de débile.

Il dû voir mon regard noir, parce qu'il ce précipita de préciser :

-Je dis ça sans offenses, hein? C'est un commentaire plein d'amour et de respect. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais imaginé que tu le prennes aussi bien.

-Des fois, je me demande réellement si tu me prends pour un monstre.

Il se mit à ricaner, sans moquerie.

-Je serais plutôt mal placé. Mais avoue que tu n'es pas facile à suivre.

Je soupirai et m'effondrai à terre, le dos contre un immense arbre. Je ne supportais plus de rester debout. Seth s'assit à côté de moi et je posai la tête sur son épaule et il passa son bras sur mes épaules. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-À vrai dire, j'aurais parié que tu te serais en colère.

-Mouais, c'était tentant, mais j'en peux plus de bagarre. Ok, pour qu'on arrête de se disputer? Sans vouloir avoir l'air dépendant ou virer dans le mélo, je suis incomplète sans toi.

Je tendis mon poing, notre signe de complicité, il fit son sourire spécial et cogna son poing contre le mien.

-C'est Ok, je déteste me disputer avec toi. Sérieux, ça me tue de savoir que tu m'en veux.

Attention les âmes sensibles, l'Impitoyable Duo est de retour, plus unis que jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

-Action ou Vérité?

-Vérité.

-Est-ce que tu craquais pour le type assis derrière toi en math lorsqu'on avait treize ans? C'est quoi déjà son nom?

-Danny je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi. Et non, c'est lui qui craquait pour moi.

Entre Seth et moi, tout était redevenue comme avant. Enfin presque. On continuait de jouer à action-vérité. C'est Seth qui avait insisté, j'avais fais mine d'être ennuyée, mais j'aimais bien ce jeu au fond. Il ne m'avait pas dit ses vraies motivations, mais je le soupçonnais de vouloir connaître les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait à mon sujet. Les vraies réponses, on s'entend. Il voulait démêler le vrai du faux. Parce que, même si j'ai un peu honte de l'admettre, je cache quelques petits trucs à Seth.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas sortie avec lui?

-Il ne m'intéressait pas.

Voilà le premier et sûrement le plus gros secret que je cache à Seth : la puissance de mon amour pour lui. Après le désastre de notre premier (et unique) baiser, je ne risque pas de lui dévoiler mes sentiments de sitôt. Peut-être quand je serais toute vieille et ridée, sur mon lit de mort avec Seth à mon chevet, je lui dirais cette ultime vérité. Ou lorsqu'il m'avouera ses propres sentiments à mon égard. Je crois sincèrement que la première éventualité est la plus probable. Je veux dire, je me suis ouvert les yeux, moi. J'ai bien vu qu'on est fait pour être ensemble, Seth et moi. Ce qui ne semblait pas être son cas. Je me tortillai au sol afin de trouver une position plus confortable.

-Très bien, à ton tour : action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

-Tu choisis de plus en plus souvent vérité, y a-t-il une raison cachée à ce phénomène?

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de chose à cacher maintenant.

Voilà un autre truc qui à changer entre moi et Seth : il adorait faire des sous-entendus sur son secret dévoilé et sa véritable nature. De préférence, quand on était avec des personnes qui ignoraient tout et comprenaient rien. C'était son passe-temps favoris maintenant et il déployait des véritables trésors d'imaginations pour faire des allusions plus ou moins subtiles, tout en s'assurant que je comprenne bien le deuxième sens, ce qui me faisait toujours ricaner. Sans rire, c'était son jeu préféré, après Action-Vérité, évidemment. Je fis semblant de réfléchir

-Vérité, donc. Tiens, je sais.

-Vas-y

-Penses-tu vraiment que tu vas réussir le contrôle d'histoire si tu joues à action-vérité au lieu de réviser?

Seth observa les livres et cahiers éparpillés sur le plancher et prit un air pensif. Ma question se voulait sarcastique et il en était conscient. Il voulait juste me rendre la pareille.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrais retranscrire les règles du jeu. Je suis certain que notre charmant professeur appréciera l'effort.

-Pff, n'importe quoi. Tu ne récolteras qu'un zéro.

-Peut-être, mais j'aurais passé un bel après-midi avec ma meilleure amie au lieu d'un tête-à-tête avec mes bouquins.

-Je suis censées t'aider, pas jouer.

Je ponctuai mes paroles avec un coup de stylo sur le bras de Seth. Une marque à l'encre rose apparue.

-Eh, surveille ton stylo, ma vieille. Sinon, le gros méchant loup va venir te dévorer.

Je roulais les yeux en souriant.

-Ce n'était pas ta meilleure réplique celle-là. Et ça t'apprendra à ne pas prendre tes études au sérieux.

-Je n'y peux rien. Mon cerveau n'est pas capable d'enregistrer toutes ses dates.

-Puisque tu connais par cœur ma date d'anniversaire, celle de ma mère, de mes grands-parents et celui de notre rencontre, j'ai du mal à te croire.

-Ça, c'est facile, ce sont de dates importantes pour moi.

-L'anniversaire de mon grand-père est une date importante pour toi?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, parce que…ben…

-Oui?

-Ça va, tu as gagné. Passes-moi tes notes, sinon je vais dévorer ta mère-grand.

-Encore nulle. Désolée de te le dire, mais ton sens de la répartis dépérie de plus en plus.

Je lui lançai mes notes qu'il attrapa d'une main experte. Il se mit le nez dans ses livres et je me remis dans mes études. On resta ainsi, en silence. Pendant au moins trente grosses secondes.

-Action ou vérité?

Je me mis à rire.

-Tu ne peux pas rester concentré? D'accord, vérité.

-Tu ne prends jamais action ces temps-ci, c'est nul.

Devinez pourquoi…

-Je prends ce que je veux. Pourquoi, aurais-tu une action spécifique à me donner?

Crache le morceau. Aller, Seth, dit-le, je t'en pris…

-Peut-être. Prends action et tu le sauras.

Dommage, on y était presque…

-Tentant, mais je garde vérité.

-Très bien, j'ai ma question : quel serait le truc le plus romantique qu'un mec pourrait faire pour toi?

Oh non.

-As-tu une thématique « amour », aujourd'hui?

-Peut-être. Réponds à ma question.

Ça, jamais mon cher.

-Tu vas te moquer de moi.

-Non, c'est promis.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Ok, dans ce cas, je vais faire un effort pour me retenir. Aller, dis-le moi.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

-C'est mon tour de poser les questions. Donc, selon toi, le truc le plus romantique qu'un garçon pourrait faire pour toi est…

-…de m'embrasser sous la pluie.

-Quoi?

-Ouais, comme dans les films. Le type embrasse la fille sous la pluie, c'est vraiment mignon. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas rire.

-J'ai promis de faire un effort pour me retenir. Et, crois-moi, j'en fais des efforts présentement. Alors, tu craquerais pour un mec qui t'embrasse sous la pluie. Intéressant. Très étrange, mais intéressant. Je connais des tonnes de type qui serait près à payer cher pour cette info. À ton tour.

-Action ou vérité?

-Action.

Espérait-il que…

-Laisses-moi réviser.

-Pff, tu n'es même pas drôle.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon pote. Seth me laissa travailler jusqu'au moment où il a dû partir pour « des trucs de loup ». Mais même absent, Seth continuait de me distraire. Dans ma tête, je veux dire. Je pensais qu'à lui. C'était pire qu'avant. Parce qu'avant on était un peu en froid. Avant je ne savais pas son secret. Avant je ne l'avais pas embrassé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne voit pas l'évidence. Je connais tout de Seth : sa couleur préférée, ce qu'il aime ou pas, ses secrets (il en a plus qu'un, je peux vous le dire), ses pensés (enfin, presque). Et je le connais mieux que personne. C'est injuste. Pourquoi voulait-il que je l'embrasse s'il ne m'aimait pas? J'ai toujours cru que le problème était que Seth me voyait encore comme la gamine avec qui il se battait amicalement lorsqu'il était enfant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le problème était aussi simple, mais difficile à accepter : il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime. Il m'aime comme on aime son amie d'enfance. Pas comme une copine. Je laissais mes démoralisantes pensées de côté et appela Liz, en espérant qu'elle réussirait à me remonter le moral.

-Liz? C'est moi.

-Salut Tabitha, Tu tombes bien, j'allais t'appeler. Crois-tu que je devrais laisser mes cheveux bouclés ou les lisser pour la soirée de ce soir?

C'est vrai, je dois sortir ce soir. J'avais complètement oublié. Maudite soirée.

-Tu devrais les lisser. Ils sont tellement plus longs lorsqu'ils sont lisses.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Toi, par contre, il faut absolument que tu les boucles. Ils sont très jolis lorsqu'ils sont lisses, mais, sur toi, une chevelure bouclée, c'est tellement glamour et sexy.

Pile se qui me faut pour ce soir. Surtout que je sais que Seth sera là… Non, je n'essais pas de séduire Seth en misant sur mon physique, mais ça coûte rien d'essayer, non? Situations désespérée égale mesures désespérées.

-Beurk, je me dégoute.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe.

Mince.

-Je suis pathétique.

-Pourquoi?

-Je deviens une vraie nunuche.

-Dans le genre guimauve ou dans le genre superficiel?

-Dans le genre désespéré de se trouver un mec, parce qu'elle ne peut pas vivre seule. Afin, je peux vivre sans, mais je me comporte comme si je ne pouvais pas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Oh, et je suis peut-être un peu guimauve aussi. Et superficielle. Je deviens horrible.

-Tu es désespérée de te trouver un mec ou LE mec.

-Je l'ai déjà trouvé LE mec, mais il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi.

-Ouh lala, qui est-ce?

-Juste un type que je connais.

-Il va être là ce soir?

-Ouais.

-Sors-lui le grand jeu. C'est le moment. Et boucles-toi les cheveux.

-Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi juste parce que j'ai une chevelure glamour et un joli maquillage.

-Non, tu n'as rien compris. Ça va le faire _réaliser_ qu'il s'intéresse à toi. C'est tellement évident qu'il t'aime, il ne le sait juste pas encore.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça? Tu ne sais même pas de qui je parle.

-Tu parles de Seth.

-Quoi, comment as-tu deviné?

-J'en était sûre. Toutes les filles craquent pour lui. C'était mon suspect numéro un.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Je te l'ai dis, sors le grand jeu. Oh, et porte du noir. Ça te va bien. Classe et élégant. Tu es la seule que je connais qui peut porter du noir de la tête au pied et être magnifique, sans avoir l'air d'être gothique. En plus, ça amincie. Oh, et surtout…

Liz continuait de me noyer de conseils, lorsque je me repris en main. Je suis une fille forte qui n'a pas besoin d'un mec pour ce sentir bien. Je ne me mettrais pas à baiser les pieds de Seth juste pour qu'il m'accorde une chance. Franchement, j'ai ma fierté. Je raccrochai avec Liz, mis un pantalon moulant noir avec un pull noir parsemé de paillettes également noires et demandai à ma mère de me faire des boucles (j'étais incapable de m'en faire toute seule). Je me maquillai et me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais pas mal. Jolie, même. Si Seth m'aime, je serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça va être douloureux, mais je vais essayer de m'en sortir. Je suis forte. N'empêche que je suis canon ce soir.

Seth n'a qu'à bien se tenir.


	11. Chapter 11

Je me stationnai devant la maison où la soirée avait lieu. La fête semblait déjà être bien commencée. Je sortis de Cocci et observa la maison un moment. La musique se faisait entendre même de l'extérieur où je me trouvais et les gens qui ne se trouvaient pas à l'intérieur riaient, parlaient, se tripotaient en couple ou se roulaient (ceux-là était clairement déjà ivres) sur la terre gelée. Bref, une vraie débauche. Je n'essayais même pas de rentrer chercher mes copines. Je pris mon portable et appela Liz, bien que je doute qu'elle puisse entendre sa sonnerie vu tout le bruit. J'espère qu'elle l'avait mit sur vibration. J'attendis une longue minute (quand même, pas juste ça à faire, moi) et décida d'appeler Nadine à la place. Elle, je suis certaine qu'elle a pensé à mettre son portable sur vibration. Je frissonnai en attendant que Nadine décroche. On était en novembre et, même s'il n'y a pas neigé encore (étonnant d'ailleurs), on gelait carrément. Au bout de cinq longues sonneries, Nadine répondit, essoufflée :

-Tabitha? T'es où? On n'a pas arrêté de te chercher.

-Vraiment?

-Ben, au début. Après, Melany est allée draguer une bande de mec et Liz s'est mit à jacasser avec un groupe de filles. Tu sais, la bande de la fille qui a des cheveux jusqu'à la taille. Elle est avec nous en biologie. C'est quoi, son nom déjà?

-Julie, je crois.

-Ouais, c'est ça, Julie. Liz est avec elle est sa bande. Je ne sais plus trop où, je les ai perdues de vue. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, ça doit être agaçant d'avoir les cheveux aussi longs, non? Je veux dire, ok, ça lui va bien, mais imagines le temps que ça lui prend pour les brosser. Ou les coiffer. Ou les laver. Oh mon Dieu, ils doivent être tellement lourds une fois mouillés. Comment fait-elle pour de ne pas se casser la nuque? Et les sécher? Ça doit lui prendre une éternité pour les sécher.

-Ok, et toi, t'es où?

À ce stade, j'étais plus que découragée. J'essayais de rester calme, parce que Nadine avait clairement bu. Elle n'était jamais aussi bavarde d'habitude. Là, elle avait perdue toute sa part de mystère et se comportait…ben, comme Liz. Je l'entendis glousser et lui répétai ma question. Elle y répondit toujours en gloussant :

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a tellement de monde. Tout le lycée a rappliqué. Je suis assise quelque part.

Soudain elle éclata de rire. Oui, elle avait bu, il n'y a aucun doute. Nadine ne riait jamais aussi fort. À moins que…

-T'es avec un mec, hein?

Elle se remit à glousser et chuchota :

-Ouais. Le cousin de quelqu'un. Et là, il n'arrête pas de me bécoter le cou.

-D'accord, je te laisse.

-Ok, ciao. Oh, et, si tu trouve Mel, dis-lui qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de me reconduire finalement.

-Je vais lui dire si je la trouve.

-Et si tu trouves Liz, dis-lui de se trouver un mec au lieu de traîner avec cette bande. J'ai toujours détesté la fille qui est scotchée à Julie. Elle me tape sur les nerfs. Julie aussi m'énerve maintenant que j'y pense. Pis ses cheveux, pff.

-Parfait.

-Pendant qu'on y est…

Soupir.

-…essais de te trouver un mec, toi aussi. Pas besoin que ce soit sérieux, juste pour t'amuser. Parce que, moi, je m'amuse beaucoup.

-Visiblement. Ok, je vais te laisser.

-Ouais, on se voit plus tard.

Je fermai le clapet de mon portable et flirtai avec l'idée de rentrer chez nous. Je pourrais essayer d'appeler Seth pour le trouver, mais après ma récente transformation en fille-guimauve, je laissais tomber l'idée. Comme j'étais sur le point d'être en hypothermie et qu'un type vient de gerber juste à côté de moi, je me décidai de rentrer dans cette maison qui me faisait penser à une jungle pleine d'animaux sauvages. À peine rentrée, je me retrouve attaquée par pleins de bruits et de couleurs et de gens. J'envoyai un texto à Liz et Melany pour leur dire que j'étais arrivée (et complètement apeurée, mais ça, je le gardai pour moi) et partis en chasse d'un visage amical. J'aimais bien les fêtes, mais, des fois, ça me fatiguais avant même que j'ai commencé à m'amuser. Alors que j'essayais de me frayer un passage parmi tout ces gens, lorsque quelqu'un me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans un coin plus tranquille (pas si tranquille que ça, juste moins bruyant, ce qui est déjà un début).

-Alors ma poulette, tu es perdue.

Seth se tenait devant moi, en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je lui sautai au cou avec une telle précipitation qu'il bascula un peu en arrière, surpris.

-Seth, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir.

Il se mit à rire et je me dégageai en m'éventant de mes mains. C'est fou à quel point il faisait chaud ici!

-Alors Tabie, es-tu prête pour la débauche?

-Elle semble être déjà commencée depuis longtemps.

Il hausse les épaules en rigolant.

-Tu l'a dis. Il y a plus d'énergie ici que dans une centrale nucléaire.

Quelqu'un me bouscula sans ménagement et, du coup, je rentrai dans Seth qui me maintient en équilibre. J'aurais pu profiter du moment où Seth me prenait dans ses bras (pour me stabiliser, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a) si je n'aurais pas remarqué un groupe de filles que j'avais déjà vu au lycée et qui, présentement, me lançait des regards assassins et chuchotèrent entre elles. Je me redressai et regardai Seth. Il ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué comme toujours. Bon, il est temps que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux et je me porte volontaire.

-Dis-moi Seth, qu'est ce que ça fait?

-De quoi?

-Ben, d'être toi.

Il me regardait, perdu.

-Peux-tu être moins vague?

-Tu sais, être super sexy.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent à telle point qu'on aurait dit des soucoupes.

-Je n'en sais rien moi.

-Ça va Seth, pas de fausse modestie. Je veux vraiment le savoir.

- Alors demande-le à quelqu'un de super sexy. À une de tes copines, je ne sais pas, moi.

-Mais je l'ai demandé à quelqu'un de super sexy…Attends, tu trouves que les LMN sont sexy?

Il explosa de rire, comme si j'avais dit le truc le plus drôle du monde.

-Perso, non, pas du tout, loin de là, même. Mais bon, je ne peux pas être totalement objectif, elles sont tellement agaçantes…

-Peu importe, réponds à ma question et ne me fait pas le coup de « je ne suis pas l'objet du désir de toutes les filles de la réserve » sinon je te tue.

-Toutes les filles, vraiment?

Il me fit un regard interrogateur et je réalisai que je m'étais incluse dans cette phrase. Oups.

-Aller, réponds-moi.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est un peu bizarre, j'imagine. Elles me connaissent depuis toujours et, soudainement, elles font attention à moi. Je devrais être heureux, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. C'est juste amusant, rien de sérieux ne pourrait se passer entre elles et moi .Maintenant, à ton tour.

-Quoi?

-Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de ça toi aussi.

-Que tu sois sexy?

-Que _tu_ sois sexy.

Je me mis à rire.

-Je ne savais même pas que j'avais accédé à ce titre.

-Et c'est moi qui suis aveugle?

-Oh, ça va. Ok, j'arrête de te poser ce genre de question.

Il me tendit son poing que je cognai avec le mien. Les coins de sa bouche se rabaissèrent et il regarda quelque chose derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournai, je vis Liz une seconde avant qu'elle me prenne par le bras et m'entraîne loin de Seth (en lui faisant un grand sourire et un signe de la main). J'articulai le mot désolée silencieusement pour ne pas que mon meilleur ami est envie de faire des poupées vaudou à l'effigie de ma copine. Pendant qu'elle m'amenait je ne sais pas où, Liz piaillait d'une voix surexcitée :

-Oh mon Dieu, Tabitha! Tu es tellement belle ce soir. Je te l'avais dit. Et là, je t'ai vue flirter avec Seth. Tu vois, ça marche. J'avais raison, j'en étais sûre. Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble.

-Je ne flirtais pas.

-Ouais, va dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ma chérie.

Elle s'arrêta devant la bande de filles qui m'avait lancé des regards furieux lorsque je discutais avec Seth. Je reconnus la fameuse Julie. Pendant que les filles bavassaient sur je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-parce-que-je-n'écoutais-pas, j'observai Seth. Un de ses copains était venu le voir et il semblait très absorbé par la discussion. Moi, j'examinai son beau profile. Si seulement il me voyait comme je le vois. Il est la personne la plus importante de mon existence. Je n'imagine pas une vie où il n'est ferait pas partie. En fait, oui, je l'imagine, mais chaque fois que ces images me viennent à l'esprit, je me mets à flipper et j'en pleure presque, comme si je sortais d'un cauchemar. Ensuite, j'appelle Seth pour m'assurer qu'il est là. Est-ce que j'ai un problème? Sûrement. On ne peut pas être autant attaché à quelqu'un, non? Peut-être que je devrais consulter? Je fixai encore Seth lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Il me vit en train de l'observer et il me fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin. Je grimaçai en riant et il sourit davantage. Un raclement de gorge me fit tourner la tête vers le groupe de filles avec lesquelles j'étais censée discuter. N'empêche, j'avais le conseil de Nadine en tête et je mourrais d'envie de planter ces filles pour aller voir Seth. Je peux déjà entendre mon amie soupirer en roulant des yeux et marmonner « Vraiment n'importe quoi, restée avec ces filles-là en plus, pff ». Évidemment, ma Nadine mentale était sobre et conservait son attitude mystérieuse et blasée. Les trois filles proches de moi (Liz, Julie et celle qui était toujours collée après Julie et qui énervait Nadine) me regardait bizarrement. En fait, Liz me regardait normalement, mais Julie et l'autre (impossible de me rappeler de son nom), ne semblaient pas particulièrement ravies.

-C'était Seth qui te faisait un clin d'œil, non?

-Euh…ouais.

Je ne voulais pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet. Julie était une fille assez populaire, et, sans vouloir virer dans le cliché, elle semblait être le genre de fille avec qui on préférait être amie plutôt qu'ennemie. Disons que j'avais entendue quelques histoires la mettant en scène et ça en devenait terrifiant. Habituellement, je ne croyais pas aux rumeurs, mais le regard de Julie était assez convaincant. Et j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas son amitié pour Liz qui la stoppera.

-J'avais oublié que vous vous connaissiez bien.

Là, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Julie voulait Seth (comme toutes les filles), c'était évident. Liz répondit à ma place, totalement inconsciente de la tension qui régnait entre nous.

-Bien sûr qu'elle le connaît. Ils sont amis depuis la maternelle. Ils sont toujours ensembles.

-Vraiment ? Comme c'est charmant.

Charmant? Sérieux, elle n'a rien trouvé mieux que _charmant_? Ces yeux, eux, me disaient qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça charmant du tout. Julie marmonna qu'elle avait besoin d'un verre et s'éclipsa et, bizarrement, sa siamoise ne la suivi pas. À la place, elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué notre conversation. Liz me pris à part et semblait sur le point de sauter sur place.

-OH MON DIEU. Sur ce coup-là, tu es obligée d'admettre que c'était du flirt. Impossible de le nier. T'as vue la tête de Julie? La jalousie lui sortait par les oreilles. Enfin, je ne sais pas si ça se dit, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Donc, Liz l'avait vu. Peut-être qu'elle est moins naïve que je pensais finalement…Elle a juste un cœur gros comme l'univers. Comme je ne tenais pas à discuter avec le reste du groupe et que Liz se demandait où nos amies étaient, on est partie à la recherche de Melany ou Nadine. Liz continuait de babiller sur Seth et moi alors que j'envoyais un texto à Melany pour lui demander où elle se trouvait. Elle me répondit pour me dire de ne pas gaspiller notre temps à la chercher, elle était avec ses amis de son cours de rattrapage en math. Je lui fis le message de Nadine et Liz et moi partons à la recherche de notre amie. Je sentais que Liz commençais à en avoir assez de courir après nos copines, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner parler avec les filles si Julie ou moi n'étions pas présentes. C'était subtil, mais Liz était un peu timide. J'étais donc soulagée lorsqu'on retrouva finalement Nadine. Elle était assise sur les genoux d'un sombre inconnu et sa bouche semblait être en train de fusionner avec la sienne. Liz, l'innocence incarnée, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et Nadine se tourna vers nous. Et là, (c'est à noter dans les archives) elle sourit. Nadine ne sourit jamais. Quelques fois, elle étirait ses lèvres pour faire un minuscule sourire en coin, mais elle ne souriait jamais à pleine dents comme maintenant. Liz semblait désarçonnée pendant un moment et Nadine se leva des genoux de ce type et nous prit par le poignet, en souriant toujours :

-Cette fête est géniale. D'ailleurs, j'ai des cadeaux pour vous. Melany est avec vous. Non? Tant pis. Venez.

Elle nous entraîna plus loin, plantant le mec sans plus d'explication. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, se fut pour nous pousser devant deux types d'à peu près notre âge.

-Salut les mecs, voilà les filles dont je vous parlais. Elle, c'est Tabitha et, elle, c'est Liz. Les filles, c'est mes potes qui travaillent avec moi à l'épicerie. Ils sont cool. Vous me remercierez plus tard.

Wow, Nadine a des potes. Je veux dire, autres que nous? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Liz se mit à parler avec eux, un peu gênée d'être là alors que moi je me tordis le cou pour voir si Seth serait là et pourrais venir me sauver de cette situation gênante.

-Ce n'est pas très cool.

-Tu l'as dit.

Oups. Encore dis la suite de mes pensées à voix haute. Autant pour moi. Je me tournai vers le mec qui avait parlé. Il avait mon âge et était, je dois l'avouer, assez mignon.

-Je m'appelle Ben.

-Tabitha.

-Ouais, je sais. Là, j'avoue que je ne pardonne pas à Nad de me faire ce coup-là.

Euh…Nad? C'est quoi ça?

-Ouais, c'est moche.

Attendez un minute, ce n'est pas Seth là. Avec…OH MON DIEU!

-Je ne fais pas vraiment ça d'habitude. C'est un peu gênant ce genre de rencontre arrangée.

Et bien oui. C'est Seth en train de parler avec Julie.

-C'est clair. Je déteste ça aussi. Nadine va me le payer.

C'est moi ou il semble l'apprécier plus qu'il ne devrait? Elle, elle apprécie Seth, il n'y a pas de doute l'a dessus. Mais…lui?

-Pourtant, on peut toujours tirer avantage de la situation.

Elle lui dit quelque chose et il éclata de rire. Elle rit aussi en rejetant la tête en arrière. Oh, pitié.

-J'imagine. Tu es du genre optimiste.

-Je vois les choses sous un bon angle : si Nadine ne nous avait pas tendu un piège, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré.

Non, ne pose pas ta main sur la sienne, ne pose pas ta main sur la sienne, ne pose pas ta main sur la sienne, ne pose pas ta main sur la sienne…

-Oh, voyons, c'est un truc de drague beaucoup trop facile.

Il a posé sa main sur la sienne. Ben se mit à rire, inconscient de ma distraction.

-Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Je ne suis pas un très bon dragueur. Les filles partent en courant après dix secondes.

-Je suis encore là pourtant.

Très bien, Seth veut draguer. Il n'a qu'à me regarder.

-Ouais, peut-être parce que je fais vraiment pitié.

Je rejetai mes cheveux par en arrière et promena ma main sur son bras. Il est musclé, moins que Seth, mais tout de même.

-Non, je te trouve adorable.

Il haussa un sourcil de manière suggestive. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je n'aimais pas vraiment jouer à ces jeux-là, mais je ne voulais pas non plus rester planter là alors que Seth flirtait avec cette fille. J'ai un orgueil assez sensible et Seth était, sans le vouloir j'espère, en train de le piétiner. Je n'étais pas une super dragueuse, mais Ben non plus, donc il ne s'apercevra de rien. Enfin, avec un peu de chance. Ma main se promenait toujours sur son bras et il semblait apprécier. Ok, Tab's, que le spectacle commence :

-Wow, tu dois t'entraîner pour être aussi bien bâtie, non?

Ok, pas mon meilleur truc. On aurait dit une poupée Barbie qui aurait oublié sa cervelle. Il manquait que le petit rire idiot et aigu. Pitoyable. Je suis devenue exactement ce que je ne voulais pas devenir. La meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver (cette phrase dégouline de sarcasme).

-Ouais, je fais un peu de musculation et je joue au basket.

-Génial.

Pourquoi je fais ça? Essayer de rendre jaloux Seth? Me suis-je réincarner en personnage de mauvais film pour préado? Ai-je encore le même niveau de quotient intellectuel? Arrête se carnage, ma cocotte, fait quelque chose.

-Désolée, il faut que j'y aille.

Je m'éloignai de Ben. Il semblait perdu, mais je ne m'inquiétai pas pour lui. Malgré ses lacunes en drague, il était suffisamment mignon pour qu'une fille prenne ma place. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et de bruit ici. Je me heurtai à quelqu'un et je n'eu même pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui c'était.

-Tabitha…

Tabitha? Pas Tabie? Oh, oh… Je levai la tête et vis que Seth était noir de colère. Il était vraiment furieux. Je risquais d'en baver cette fois.

-Où vas-tu?

-Prendre l'air.

J'avais répondu d'un ton sec. Moi aussi j'avais des raisons d'être frustrée. Je le contournai et il me suivie de près.

-Je dois te parler.

-Moi aussi, Seth.

J'atteignis finalement la porte et, une fois tout les deux dehors, on se regarda, attendant que l'autre commence. Seth serrait les poings de rage et je croisai les bras, le menton bien haut. Peu importe ce qu'il va me dire, je suis prête à encaisser et répliquer.


	12. Chapter 12

On se regardait tout les deux, attendant que l'autre craque et commence en premier. J'étais très douée à ce jeux et Seth, lui, et bien, son impatience le faisait perdre à chaque fois. Et cette fois-ci n'était pas une exception :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais?

-De quoi tu parles?

-De …tout ça, enfin, tu vois.

-Non, je ne comprends pas.

En réalité, j'en avais une petite idée, mais je voulais l'entendre dire, de peur de me tromper. Je ne voulais pas me prendre à l'espérer jaloux.

-Tu ne comprends pas? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?

-Idéalement…

-Je ne rigole pas, Tabitha.

-Moi non plus. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je parle de ça : (il imita ma voix et rejeta des cheveux imaginaires par-dessus son épaule) Oh, tu es adorable. Fais-tu de la muscu? (il reprit sa voix normal) Ça te dit quelque chose?

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas une voix aussi idiote que ça, enfin je l'espère. Deuxièmement, oui, je flirtais avec Ben, et alors? Tu le faisais aussi avec Julie et je ne fait pas de crise de nerfs.

Même si c'était mon intention…

-Quoi? Je ne flirtais pas avec Julie.

J'éclatai de rire. Il rigolait n'est-ce pas? Non? Pauvre Seth, il est carrément aveugle.

-Tu plaisante? Bien sûr que tu flirtais avec elle. Ça sentait la drague à plein nez. Les rires, les sourires, les regards et les mains qui se posent à des endroits stratégiques… Allez, tu sais de quoi je parle! Tu es un expert dans ce domaine.

.FLIRTAIS. PAS. AVEC. ELLE. Tu es juste totalement parano.

-Moi? Je suis parano? Moi?

On criait carrément maintenant. Les quelques personne à l'extérieur, totalement soûles, nous regardaient ou bien s'en allaient pour trouver un endroit plus agréable. Je m'en fichais, j'étais furieuse. Seth disait toujours qu'il ne souhaitait à personne de me voir réellement en colère, parce que ça faisait des ravages. Heureusement, si je m'énervais facilement, ça devait en prendre beaucoup pour que je sois réellement en pétard. Comme maintenant. Seth connaissait les trucs pour me faire rager et il les utilisait ce soir. Comme s'il souhaitait que je sois aussi furibonde que lui semblait l'être.

-Je suis parano, Seth? C'était de la drague. Julie le sait, je le sais, tout le monde qui vous a vu le sait, même toi tu le sais. Tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre parce que, dans ce cas, tu n'aurais plus aucune raison de m'en vouloir. En fait, tu n'as aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Lesquelles? Je peux être au courant ou c'est un autre des tes petits secrets?

-Ça, c'est injuste Tabitha. Tu m'as dit que tu comprenais et que tu ne m'en voulais pas.

-Ouais, et bien, je ne t'en voulais pas jusqu'à maintenant. Tu peux être tellement idiot des fois.

J'allais partir, hors de moi. Je ne voulais pas entendre un seul autre mot sortir de la bouche de Seth, mais il m'interpella :

-Alors tu t'en va? Comme ça? Tu crois que ça va arranger les choses? Non, ça ne va rien arranger, mais c'est tellement plus facile que de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, n'est ce pas?

Je me retournerai, plus enragée que jamais. Seth poussais le bouchon beaucoup trop loin. Je m'approchai de lui de quelques pas.

-Parce que, toi, tu dis tout ce que tu as envie de dire? Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner. Oh, et avant que j'oublie, je draguais à mort avec Ben et tu sais quoi? C'ÉTAIT LE MEILLEUR TRUC, LE TRUC PLUS AGRÉABLE QUI M'EST ARRIVÉ!

D'accord, j'en mettais un peu. Ce n'étais pas vraiment fantastique et je pensais à Seth pendant ce temps, mais je savais que ça mettrais Seth en rogne, et je ne me suis pas tromper. Il était déjà rouge de colère, mais là, la boucane lui sortait des oreilles. Il allait exploser. J'ai cru qu'il allait me crier dessus, mais, à la place, il se mit à parler d'une voix douce, en contenant sa colère :

-Très bien, tu peux draguer qui tu veux, c'est correct. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, tu as raison. Fait ce que tu veux, je ne vais plus m'interposer dans ta vie.

-Quoi? Es-tu en train de…me quitter ou un truc du genre?

-Non, non, non. Absolument pas. Je ne veux juste pas qu'on continue à se disputer.

-Et c'est moi qui fuis les problèmes? Tu ne fais que dire ce que je veux entendre. Fait un homme de toi et dis ce que tu penses pour vrai pour une fois. Sans détour, ni sous-entendus. Ça nous rendra service à tous les deux.

Je me dirigeai vers Cocci et je ne me retournai pas, même lorsque j'entendais Seth m'appelée. Il me rattrapa alors que j'avais déjà atteint ma voiture et me piqua les clés, se qui m'empêcha de déverrouiller la portière.

-Rends-moi mes clés!

-Action ou Vérité?

-Quoi? Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment?

-Totalement. Alors ?

-Vérité.

C'est ce dont on avait besoin. Un peu de vérité à travers tous ces semblants et ces secrets.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi?

Voilà une question que je ne m'étais jamais posée? Qu'attendais-je de lui?

-Si seulement je le savais…

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-Je vais te la dire dès que je la saurai. Pour le moment, tout ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu me dises la vérité sans tourner autour du pot. Arrête de jouer aux devinettes, tu sais que je suis nulle à ces jeux-là. Maintenant, à ton tour, action ou vérité?

- Vérité.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi furieux?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Je ne lui demandais pas la lune pourtant. Je voulais juste comprendre ce qui le mettait autant en colère.

-Je n'aime pas voir d'autres garçons te tourner autour. Ça me frustre, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour toi. Ils vont te faire du mal et te briser le cœur et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

-Pas nécessairement. Pourquoi me ferait-il du mal? Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il n'y a aucun d'entre eux qui sont fait pour moi? Ça me sape le moral.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Il n'y a personne d'assez bien pour toi.

-Ah ouais? Ça veut dire que je vais rester seule toute ma vie? Avec qui je peux sortir sinon?

-Avec moi.

…

-Quoi?

-J'aimerais qu'on, ben, qu'on sorte ensemble. Enfin, je sais que c'est un peu bizarre dit comme ça et, euh, je ne comptais pas te le demander tout de suite et, ben, je pensais, que c'était peut-être trop tôt avec euh…tout ce qui est arrivé enfin tu vois?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Seth continuait de bégayer, comme si en me noyant de parole, j'allais oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Il peut toujours courir! Il bafouillait, plus nerveux que jamais, il avait perdu sa belle confiance en lui et je trouvais ça vraiment mignon.

-Et je ne draguais pas Julie. Ça avait peut-être l'air de ça, mais ce n'était pas du flirt. Je ne voulais pas. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est un accident. Et puis, ce que j'ai dit…oublies, d'accord? Ce n'était pas important. Et, oh merde.

Il se tu et semblait totalement mal à l'aise. DIS QUELQUE CHOSE TABIE! NE RESTE PAS PLANTÉE LÀ COMME UNE IDIOTE!

-Tu sais, Seth, je, oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains et vis que Seth avait baissé la tête, sûrement trop gêné pour me regarder. Bon sang, fais mieux que ça ma cocotte!

-Ce que j'essais très maladroitement de te dire, c'est que j'aimerais bien, qu'on sorte ensemble. J'adorerais même.

Il releva la tête dans la nanoseconde où j'ai fini ma phrase.

-C'est vrai?

-Ouais, ça me plairait vraiment beaucoup.

-Ouais, à moi aussi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que nos visages étaient vraiment proches. Seth avait penché la tête et je levais le menton, si je me mettrais sur la pointe des pieds, je pourrais l'embrasser. Seth dû avoir la même révélation puisqu'il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Attendez une minute, un _doigt? _Pas ses lèvres? Et puis quoi encore? Il dû remarquer mon air interrogateur puisqu'il eu un sourire en coin :

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça va arriver bientôt. Mais je veux que ce soit absolument parfait pour notre premier baiser. Enfin, notre deuxième techniquement, mais celui-là sera notre premier _vrai_ baiser.

Il retira son doigt et je poussai un petit soupir de déception. Il se mit à rire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux (totalement inconscient du temps que ça m'a prit pour les coiffer).

-Eh, j'en ai autant envie que toi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de me retenir. Mais tu mérites le meilleur.

-Et c'est quoi le meilleur?

Il sourit et leva les yeux au ciel :

-Lorsque toutes les conditions seront en place pour en faire un moment inoubliable.

J'haussai les épaules. J'aurais pu lui dire que, parfait ou pas, un baiser de Seth sera toujours inoubliable, mais puisqu'il prenait plaisir à nous torturer, ainsi soit-il !


	13. Chapter 13

-Attends, vous sortez ensemble ou pas?

Le lendemain de la soirée, je me retrouvais chez Liz avec une cuillère dans la main et un pot de crème glacée au chocolat format géant entre nous. Bref, avec le matériel réglementaire pour le lendemain d'une soirée de dépravation et de tourments amoureux. Nadine et Melany était absente, bien sûr, puisque Liz était la seule au courant des dernières nouvelles de ma vie sentimentale. De toute manière, Nadine était fort probablement en train de combattre une gueule de bois pas possible. Quant à Mel, et bien, je préférais retarder le plus loin possible le moment de lui annoncer. Disons que j'ai commis une légère entorse aux règles tacites entre copines. Vous savez : ne pas acheter le même pull que votre amie, ne pas rire d'elle lorsqu'elle subit une humiliation publique et, surtout, la règle d'or, ne jamais, sous aucun prétexte, fréquenter le copain, ex-copain ou béguin d'une copine. Cette dernière règle risque de me poser un petit problème. Surtout que, Liz a beaucoup de difficulté à garder un secret…

-Je ne sais pas trop. En fait, il a dit qu'il aimerait qu'on sorte ensemble, mais il n'a jamais fait de vraie proposition.

Liz roula des yeux et prit une énorme cuillerée de crème glacée.

-Tu t'attends à quoi? Qu'il te lise un poème enflammé disant que tu es l'amour de sa vie qu'il mourrait de chagrin si jamais tu refusais sa demande? C'est un mec, ma chérie, un mec! Et on n'est pas dans un film ou un livre. On est dans la vraie vie. Il n'a pas de texte tout prêt et savamment réfléchit qu'il n'aura qu'à dire en ayant un air confiant et amoureux.

-Ouais, peut-être.

J'avalai une cuillérée de crème glacée. J'avais l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. Habituellement, Liz était la fille éperdument amoureuse qui décortiquait les moindres syllabes de son dernier coup de foudre et j'étais la bonne copine à l'écoute et à la logique implacable qui la faisait redescendre sur terre. Je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ce changement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est fou de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Enfin, je veux dire, il faut prendre le temps de regarder, parce que je peux te dire que certaines personnes semblent vouloir rester aveugle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Ouais, le problème c'est que je me demande ce qui va se passer maintenant.

-Tu ne l'as pas revu?

-Non…

Et ça me faisait peur. Comment devrait-on réagir? Surtout, question de la plus haute importance : on est ensemble ou non? Parce que, sérieux, ce n'est pas clair du tout.

-Bon, assez parler de Seth et ses messages nébuleux et dis-moi ce qui c'est passé entre toi et l'autre mec.

-Oh, tu sais, c'était rien de sérieux, juste pour flirter un peu, tu vois?

J'haussai les sourcils, Liz qui jouait les blasées? Où est donc cette fille romantique qui rêvait du prince charmant?

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse? Que t'est-il arrivé, ma Lizzie?

-Rien, je ne suis juste plus aussi immature qu'avant.

-D'accooord…

J'avalai de la crème glacée, un peu perplexe. Liz avait toujours représenté pour moi la naïveté et l'innocence absolue. Elle n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en elle. La voir aussi indifférente était inhabituel pour moi, en fait elle me faisait penser à Nadine… ou à moi. Ça donnait froid dans le dos.

-OH MON DIEU, C'EST LUI, IL M'APPELLE! JE FAIS QUOI?

Liz tenait son téléphone en main et l'objet vibrait de manière urgente.

-Tu pourrais répondre, ça serait déjà un début prometteur, non?

-Oui, bonne idée.

Elle décrocha et je remarquai que ses mains tremblaient d'excitation.

-Allo?

Sa voix était confiante, mais je pouvais voir son sourire exalté. Hum, elle n'avait peut-être pas changé tant que ça finalement. Tant mieux! J'aimais bien l'ancienne Liz. Mon amie s'éloigna pour avoir un peu d'intimité et, au même moment, j'eu un texto de Seth. Il me demandait ce que je faisais. Je me mordis les lèvres goûtant le chocolat pour m'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était que Seth. Cette phrase était devenue celle qui jouait le plus souvent dans mon esprit. Elle avait pour but de me calmer dans des situations comme celle-ci où je me mettais dans tous mes états. Son effet laissait à désirer cependant. Je veux dire, je savais que c'était Seth, sinon, pourquoi je chavirerais comme ça? Je tapai sur le minuscule clavier à la vitesse de la lumière pour le faire savoir que j'étais chez Liz avec de la glace. Je ne décollai pas mes yeux de l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il ait répondu. Comme si j'avais treize ans et vivait mon premier amour. D'accord, j'étais amoureuse de Seth depuis mes douze ans, donc il restait mon premier amour, mais ce n'était pas le premier garçon avec qui j'étais sorti… juste le deuxième. Alors que de son côté, il avait eu plusieurs conquêtes.

Une petite cloche me fit savoir qu'il avait répondue. Il voulait savoir quand on pourrait se voir. Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui donner ma réponse. Je tapai le mot « maintenant » aussi vite que mes doigts me le permettaient et me levai. Je fis signe à Liz, toujours en train de parler à ce « flirte sans importance », que je partais et elle me fit un signe d'au revoir. C'était contre mes principes de délaisser mes amis pour un mec, mais Liz risquait de rester un moment au téléphone et puis Seth aussi était mon ami, et ce bien avant qu'on soit… compliqués, j'imagine. Je sortis et embarquais dans ma voiture pour aller chez Seth. Je tapotai nerveusement sur le volant. Je ne savais plus trop quel comportement adopter avec Seth. Dois-je agir comme avant et faire semblant qu'il ne sait rien passer ou bien aborder le sujet de but en blanc? Après la déclaration de Seth, on s'est souhaité bonne nuit et je suis partie. On ne s'est pas parler depuis. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ça. En réalité, je ne sais pas pourquoi je passe mon temps à essayer d'interpréter. De toute façon, je me plante tout le temps.

Attendez, pourquoi ma voiture fait des bruits bizarres? Pourquoi elle semble crachoter? Oh non, ça y est, ma voiture a calée. J'essayais de redémarrer le moteur et, étonnement, je réussis. Après avoir parcourue quelques mètres, Cocci se remet à faire des bruits étranges. Cette fois, j'eu le temps de me ranger sur le bord de la rue avant que mon véhicule se mette à bouder. J'essayais à plusieurs reprises de redémarrer, mais Cocci semblait très capricieuse aujourd'hui. Je sortis de ma voiture en espérant voir un automobiliste généreux qui pourrait m'aider. Malheureusement, j'étais seule. Je fis donc le truc le plus logique, celui que n'importe qu'elle fille dont la voiture a rendue l'âme sur une route déserte ferait : j'ai donné un immense coup de pied sur la roue de ma voiture en grognant « stupide Coccinelle ». Après, je me suis calmée (bien obliger) et j'ai pris mon portable pour demander à Seth de venir à mon secours. Pendant que j'attendais mon sauveur personnel, je me remis à angoisser sur les questions soulevées précédemment. Que dois-je faire? Comment agir? Quelqu'un ne pourrait pas me donner un conseil, je vous en pris? Même après avoir décortiqué la question avec Liz, je n'arrivais pas à une réponse concluante. Et je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, puisque j'aperçus le pick-up de Seth. Lorsqu'il descendit et qu'il s'avança vers moi, il avait un drôle d'air. Mauvais signe.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

Juste après que j'ai finis ma phrase, il éclata rire. Il était plié en deux. Moi, je le regardais, les bras croisés en attendant qu'il se calme. Ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver, il hurlait de rire. Il en hoquetait. Après une éternité, il semblait se calmer.

-Tu as un problème avec ta voiture?

Non, je me suis stationner sur le bord d'une rue au beau milieu de nulle part pour le plaisir et je t'ai appelé pour que tu viennes te ficher de moi.

-Ouais, et j'en ignore la cause.

-Pas moi.

-Comment tu la sais?

-J'ai comme une petite idée.

Une me lança un regard appuyé et je deviens rouge.

-Tu crois que c'est ma faute?

-Ben…

-Je n'y suis pour rien, elle s'est plantée toute seule.

-Comme par magie.

Seth se moquait de moi, c'était plus qu'évident.

-Pourrais-tu essayer d'identifier le problème au lieu de rire de moi. Ça serait déjà plus utile.

-Oh, ça va, je plaisantais. C'est fou comme tu es irritable ce matin.

Il ouvrit le capot et se mit à fouiner à l'intérieur des ces trucs de mécaniques que je connaissais pas du tout. Je l'entendais ricaner à plusieurs reprises, mais ne commentai pas. Peuh, comme si c'était moi le problème! Où peut-il avoir été pêché ça! Je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier celle-là! Seth releva la tête du capot et entreprit de m'expliquer les problèmes avec des termes de mécaniques que je serais bien incapable de répéter. D'ailleurs, je le soupçonnais de le faire exprès étant donné qu'il connaissait mon ignorance totale en mécanique (j'avais Seth et mon grand-père pour ça).

-Alors, je fais quoi?

Il me regarda, un décontenancé. Il faut dire que je l'avais coupé au beau milieu de son monologue de mécanicien. Il réfléchit une seconde avant de me répondre.

-Appelle une dépanneuse. C'est la seule chose à faire.

-Tu ne peux pas l'arranger, toi.

-Pas comme ça, sur le bord de la rue.

Je soupirai et attrapai mon portable. Le garage était fermer le dimanche, mais étant donné que c'était un copain de mon grand-père, le garagiste me fit un spécial, juste pour moi.

-Bon, on dirait que notre après-midi ensemble risque de ne pas se passer comme j'avais prévu. Idiote de Coccinelle…

Seth se remit à rire comme un malade et je lui fis un regard noir.

-Désolé. Ne t'en fait pas, on aura d'autre occasion plus…agréable.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue et je virai rouge comme une tomate. Ce qui fit rire Seth encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais tant pis : stupide Coccinelle.


	14. Chapter 14

-Aller, Tabie, arrêtes de bouder.

-Je ne boude pas.

J'étais dans la voiture de Seth après avoir été accompagné ma voiture au garage. Mon grand-père y est encore, d'ailleurs. Ma pauvre Cocci ne pourra peut-être plus jamais rouler. Mon cœur était broyé. Je l'aimais ma voiture, malgré le fait qu'elle ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur deux.

-Je suis certain que ton grand-père te procurera une autre coccinelle si Cocci rend l'âme.

-Mouais, mais j'aimais bien ma bagnole.

-Va savoir pourquoi.

-Interdit d'insulter ma coccinelle lorsqu'elle est en état critique.

Seth ricana et me tapota la main. Étonnante cette faculté qu'il a de conduire sans regarder la route.

-Est-ce que quelques rounds d'action-vérité te remontraient le moral?

-Oui, énormément.

-C'est à ton cour, je crois.

-Action ou vérité?

-Action.

-Pas cap' de discuter avec ma grand-mère pendant une heure…

-Facile.

-Je n'ai pas finis. Tu dois avoir une conversation sur le jardinage.

Ma grand-mère adorait les fleurs et les jardins bien garnis. Elle pouvait en parler pendant des heures. Valait mieux ne pas la lancer sur le sujet, sinon la seule option était la fuite (cependant, quand elle trouvait quelqu'un pour l'écouter, elle s'y accroche). Une vraie torture.

-Sur le jardinage! Tu vas me tuer un jour, Tabie.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. À ton tour.

-Action ou vérité?

-Action aussi.

-Dans ce cas, je vais attendre un peu avant de te la donner.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas du jeu!

-Aucune règle ne l'interdit.

- Aucune règle ne l'accepte non plus.

-Je vais soumettre la règle au conseil, alors.

-Le conseil? Quel conseil?

-Ben, toi et moi.

Notez le découragement total de ma part.

-Ok, ok, ça va. Mais ne prends pas trop de temps. Sinon, tu es disqualifié et je gagne.

-Parfait.

On était arrivés chez moi. Je me tournai vers Seth, en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu préfères en finir avec ton action maintenant ou reporter ça à plus tard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ma maison où se trouvait ma grand-mère, qui ignore qu'elle va pouvoir débattre sur les fleurs pendant une heure avec un « beau grand jeune homme » comme Seth.

-Je crois que je vais passer mon tour pour aujourd'hui.

Je ne pouvais guère lui en vouloir.

-Parfait, on se voit ce soir?

-En fait, j'ai des trucs de loup à faire. On peut toujours se voir demain.

-Ok.

Je ne questionnais jamais Seth sur ses trucs de loup. Je ne tenais trop pas en savoir plus pour le moment. Ce n'était pas mon univers, c'était celui de Seth. Je préférais le lui laisser et rester dans le mien. Je ne voulais pas savoir qui était dans sa meute, comment ça fonctionnait ou les superpouvoirs qu'il avait. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Bien évidemment, je mourrais de curiosité, mais je préférais faire comme si je m'en fichais, pour ma propre santé mentale. Parfois, il y a des détails qu'il est préférables d'ignorer, aussi tentant soient-ils. Je sortis de la voiture et rentrai chez moi. La maison était silencieuse.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je m'approchais de la chambre de ma mère et cognai à la porte. J'entendais de la musique. N'obtenant aucune réponse, je rentrai. Ma mère se mettait du rouge à lèvres en dansant, un verre de vin était posé près d'elle, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle était de bonne humeur.

-Maman?

Elle se retourna et me fit un grand sourire.

-Chérie, tu es déjà rentrée? Je croyais que tu étais chez Liz.

-Ouais, mais ma voiture a plantée. Grand-père s'en occupe.

Elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait eu à l'adolescence et qu'elle vit encore chez ses parents, ma mère s'est toujours comportée en adulte alors, la voir ainsi, se maquillant en dansant sur de la musique assourdissante, me surpris. Ça, c'était mon rôle.

-Tu fais quoi?

-Je me prépare pour sortir.

Merci de souligner l'évidence, maman.

-Je veux dire, pourquoi tu te prépares.

-J'ai mon deuxième rendez-vous.

-Avec le mec de la dernière fois? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

-Je ne voulais pas que ta grand-mère soit au courant. Grand-père et elle seront sortis ce soir et je vais pouvoir m'éclipser en douce.

-En clair, tu fais le mur.

-On peut dire ça.

C'est elle ou moi qui est encore au lycée? Parce que, franchement, c'est dur à dire!

-On va juste au cinéma et on ira peut-être boire un café après, si tout va bien. Mes parents vont dîner chez leurs amis, tu sais, les Wright. Ils vont passer des heures à discuter et ne rentreront qu'aux petites heures du matin. Je n'aurai qu'à rentrer avant eux. Je croise les doigts.

Ma mère était très fière de son plan. La perspective d'un rendez-vous la faisait retomber l'adolescence. Toute excitée, elle me présenta deux paires de chaussures que je choisis au hasard.

-Toi, tu as des plans pour ce soir?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Quoi, pourquoi? On est dimanche et le lendemain, c'est un jour férié. Tu peux te permettre une sortie. Ça te fera du bien.

-Maman, hier soir, j'étais à une fête remplie d'adolescents ivres avec les hormones en feu. Je me suis éclatée et je ne suis revenue que très tard. Ce n'est pas parce que je reste seule ce soir que je vais dépérir.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre, on frappa à la porte. Ma mère se précipita pour ouvrir pendant que je me glissai discrètement dans ma chambre. J'entendis ma mère roucouler et glousser ainsi que son prétendant la complimenter. Finalement, ils sortirent et la porte claqua. J'avais le moral à plat.

Liz était avec le mec d'hier

Nadine était avec le mec d'hier (mais pas le même que Liz)

Mel, je ne préférais ne pas y penser.

Seth (mon mec d'hier) était avec sa meute.

Ma mère avait un rendez-vous

Mes grands-parents étaient chez leurs amis.

Quand même vos grands-parents sorte le soir alors que vous êtes seuls, à la maison, pouvez-vous être considérés comme pathétique? J'y crois pas ma mère jouait le rôle d'adolescente à ma place. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de l'assumer. Sans grande conviction, je me plantai devant la télé et essayai de me rappeler que j'avais une vie sociale. Malgré les apparences.

-Tabitha?

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ma grand-mère me regarda étrangement.

-Tu t'es endormie devant la télévision. Le canapé est vieux, ce n'est pas bon pour ton dos.

-Je crois que tu te trompes de victime. Moi, c'est Tabie, j'ai dix-sept ans. Je ne suis pas grand-père, mon dos va très bien.

Ma grand-mère ignora mon sarcasme et regarda sa montre.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, ma chérie. Tu as l'air épuisée.

Je regardai l'horloge et vit qu'il n'était qu'onze heure du soir. Habituellement, mes grands-parents veillaient plus tard.

-Vous êtes rentrés tôt.

Ma grand-mère se dirigea vers sa chambre, où mon grand-père ronflait déjà.

-Donald Wright a fait une crise cardiaque pendant le repas. Lui et Diane sont à l'hôpital. Où est ta mère.

Elle me dit ça distraitement, comme si le fait que ses vieux amis soient aux urgences ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Ma grand-mère me regarda, attendant ma répons été je me souviens.

-J'en sais rien, elle devait sortir pour une quelconque raison. Elle va sûrement bien tôt arriver.

Ma grand-mère ne me croyait pas, mais je déclarai que j'allais me coucher avant qu'elle puisse me questionner. Une fois dans ma chambre, je mis mon pyjama, me glissa son les draps et m'endormis.

J'entendais un bruit, qui me réveilla. Décidément, j'avais le sommeil agité, cette nuit. Je fermai les yeux plus fort, mais le bruit persista. Un genre de « toc, toc » agressant. Je me relevai, en essayant d'identifier d'où cela provenait. Je parcourus la pièce des yeux et mon regard s'arrêta sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Un autre « toc » confirma mon hypothèse. Intriguée, je sortis du lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre, mais la lune éclairait un peu. Je vis qu'il y avait de la pluie verglaçante. Évidement, on était en novembre, il ne faisait pas assez froid pour neigé, ni assez chaud pour pleuvoir. Cependant, ça n'expliquait pas le bruit. J'ouvris la fenêtre et faillis me faire assommer par un caillou. En me penchant, je découvris Seth, hilare.

-Désolé.

-Ça va. Que fais-tu ici à…

Je regardai mon réveille-matin.

-…à trois heure du matin.

-Je suis venu te réveiller.

-Eh bien, mission accomplie.

-Descends.

-Pourquoi? Il pleut et on gèle.

En disant cela je remarquai que Seth n'avait pas de t-shirt. Lui et son foutu organisme de loup!

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Je déteste les surprises.

-Celle-là, tu vas adorer.

Je soupirai. Mon côté curieux pris le dessus et je hochai la tête. Pour sortir en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il pleut, il fallait vraiment que je l'aime!


	15. Chapter 15

Je ne suis pas allée plus loin que la porte d'entrée. L'idée de cette pluie froide me stoppait totalement. Ce n'est pas un manque de courage, juste de l'intelligence. Qui voudrait volontairement sortir en pleine nuit alors qu'il faisait aussi froid? Réponse : moi et autres personnes atteintes de folie. Je pris donc mon courage, mon blouson bleu marin et mes baskets. J'allais sortir lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne portais qu'un t-shirt gris et un bas de pyjamas rose pâle. Je songeai un moment d'aller enfiler un jean, mais laissai tomber l'idée. Rien de plus désagréable qu'un jean trempé qui colle à la peau. Je me jetai à l'eau (haha) et sortie de la maison, renonçant ainsi au confort. Il faisait noir et je ne voyais pas Seth, mais lui devait me voir, puisqu'il me prit la main et me guida je-ne-sais-où.

-Ta surprise a intérêt à en valoir la peine. Je vais attraper un rhume si ça continu.

-Oh, tu ne seras pas déçue, je peux te l'assurer.

J'étouffai un bâillement et le suivie. Mers yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité et je voyais maintenant Seth qui me tirait par la main. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et j'y fonçai dedans.

-Attends un peu, c'est ça ta surprise? Rester planter dehors, dans la rue, alors qu'il pleut des cordes et qu'il fait nuit? Désolée de te décevoir, mais c'est nul! Je regrette mon lit.

-Laisses-moi faire.

Je restai donc là, les bras croisés, pendant que la pluie me tombait dessus. Les gouttes d'eau étaient tellement froides que j'avais l'impression que des aiguilles me traversaient la peau. Je commençai à grelotter. Seth, lui, regardait un point au-dessus de ma tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Je m'en voulais de le brusquer, mais j'allais être en hypothermie si les choses ne bougeaient pas un peu.

-Écoute Seth, je suis très heureuse que tu m'ais fait une surprise…

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil, pas convaincu du tout et je laissai tomber les convenances.

-D'accord, j'aurais préféré que tu t'abstiennes de le faire à trois heure du matin alors qu'il fait un froid abominable. Alors peux-tu attendre demain matin? Je crève de froid!

-Je ne peux pas attendre. Si c'est juste le froid qui te dérange, je peux arranger ça.

Avant que je puisse protester (ce que je n'aurais pas fait), il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Fort à en avoir mal. Il dégageait une chaleur agréable et je soupirai à la fois de bien-être et de résignation en fermant les yeux. J'allais devoir attendre avant de retrouver mon lit.

-Tu te souviens de l'action que je ne t'ai pas donnée?

-Mm, ouais. C'était aujourd'hui. Enfin, hier techniquement.

-Et bien, je suis prêt à te la dire.

-C'est ça ma surprise? Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Il eu un petit rire d'autodérision. Moi, je luttai contre le sommeil. Incroyable, il faisait un froid terrible, la pluie me pinçait la peau et j'étais trempée, plantée au beau milieu de la rue, mais il suffisait que Seth me prenne dans ses bras pour être aussi confortable que dans le plus chaud et moelleux des lits.

-Hey, restes réveillée, ma poulette. Je ne t'ai pas donné ton action

-Quoi? Sortir pendant la nuit pour te rejoindre sous une pluie verglaçante ne te suffit pas comme action?

-Ce n'est que le contexte.

-Tu te donne du mal.

Mes paupières restèrent fermés je sentis la bouche de Seth près de mon oreille.

-Tu es prête à l'entendre?

-Toujours prête. Les scouts rêvent de moi.

Seth ricana et je marmonnai quelques paroles molles et incompréhensibles. Même moi, j'ignorais ce que je disais. Mon cerveau était en coton présentement.

-Donc voici ton action…

Il se tut et je rouvris les yeux pour le regarder.

-Arrête le suspense et craches le morceau. Je suis capable d'en prendre.

Il appuya son front sur le mien, une proximité que nous avions rarement partagée auparavant et qui me faisait l'effet d'être à quelques secondes d'exploser. Il murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Embrasses-moi.

Je le regardai, interdite, avant de comprendre. Je lui avais dit que le truc le plus romantique qu'un mec pourrait faire serait de m'embrasser sous la pluie. Et Seth avait dit qu'il voulait que tout soit parfait pour notre premier-deuxième baiser. C'était trop chou! Mais il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.

-Non.

Il me regarda d'abord surpris, puis déçu et blessé. Il allait se dégager, mais je l'agrippai par le bras et l'attirai plus proche de moi.

-Je refuse mon action parce que tu n'as pas le droit de donner une action deux fois. Je t'ai déjà embrassé grâce à ce jeu. Trouves autre chose. Deux fois la même action, ce n'est pas du jeu.

Il retrouva son sourire et je vis ses yeux pétillés de malice.

-Aucune règle ne l'interdit.

-Aucune règle ne l'accepte non plus.

-Je vais soumettre la règle au conseil, alors.

-Toi et moi?

-Exactement.

-Désolée, ta demande est refusée. Je ne cèderais pas cette fois.

Il rapprocha son visage du mien et fixa ma bouche.

-Pourtant, j'ai des arguments assez…convaincants.

Je me mordis la lèvre, partagée, mais décidai que torturer Seth est plus drôle. Même si j'étais heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, ça lui apprendra de me faire sortir sous la pluie au milieu de la nuit.

-Désolée, utilises ton imagination et trouves une autre action.

Il approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes. J'avoue qu'à ce moment-là, je n'avais plus les pensées claires. Je voulais presque laisser ma vengeance de côté et céder, mais il se recula avant que je ne puisse bouger.

-D'accord, dans ce cas, je vais trouver autre chose.

-Vraiment?

J'essayai de cacher ma déception. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait pour vrai. Je voulais le martyriser, pas me martyriser. Visiblement, Seth ne rentrais pas dans mon piège. Il me connaissait trop bien, ça me jouait des tours.

-Attends que je réfléchisse une minute.

Je me maudissais. Vraiment, pourquoi je joue avec le feu comme ça, tout le temps? Ça ne m'avance en rien.

-J'ai trouvé. Je crois qu'elle va te plaire.

Honnêtement, je doutai qu'il puisse trouver mieux que la précédente.

-Ok, vas-y.

-Laisses-moi t'embrasser.

Et avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, il m'attrapa les épaules et plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. J'étais un peu déboussolée, mais me repris vite. Je croisai mes doigts sur sa nuque et répondit à son baiser. C'était brutal et désordonné. Ses bras m'encerclaient et me serraient fort, fort, fort. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux trempés et lui mordit (involontairement) la lèvre. Il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir (bon point pour moi) tellement que c'était sauvage et m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que j'aie la tête qui tourne et le cœur qui menaçait de me sortir de la poitrine. On se détacha l'un de l'autre, lentement et il colla son front sur le mien.

-Waouh, alors là, Anna, c'était mille fois mieux que dans mon fantasme. Et c'était déjà génial dans mon fantasme.

J'allais lui répondre quelque chose, lorsque mon cerveau décela quelque chose qui cloche.

-Désolée de briser ton élan de romantisme, mais viens-tu de m'appeler Anna?

-Ouais.

-Je veux bien croire que tu es en manque d'oxygène présentement, mais au point d'oublier mon nom…

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié, c'est le surnom que je t'ai trouvé.

-Anna? À par le fait qu'il y a le même nombre de « a » peux-tu m'expliquer le lien avec Tabitha?

-C'est à cause de ton nom de famille. Donovan. Anna. Tu vois le lien?

-Ouh, ça travaille là-dedans. Pourquoi changer? J'aime bien Tabie. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai.

-Ouais, mais ce n'est plus personnel maintenant. Tout le monde t'appelle Tabie.

-Eh bien, trouves autre chose, parce que, Anna, ça ne le fait pas.

-Oui, patron.

J'éclatai de rire et il sourit. Il pleuvait encore. Je n'avais plus du tout froid. J'agrippai la nuque de Seth et l'approchai de moi. Puisqu'on était déjà réchauffer, autant en profiter.

_Au même moment_

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. La raison lui échappait. Elle n'avait rien de particulier pourtant. Mais elle hantait l'esprit de Ben. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée à cette fête, elle ne quittait pas ses pensées et il en ignorait la cause. Elle était pas mal, mais il était déjà sorti avec des filles bien plus jolies. Elle ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose d'impressionnant ou fascinant et, même si elle n'avait pas l'air idiote, elle ne lui avait rien dit de génial. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle s'était enfuie après quelques minutes de conversation. Ce genre de truc pour fille indépendante ne l'allumait pas. Ce n'était pas non plus le grand type ténébreux et plus musclé que Ben ne le sera jamais qui était partie avec elle. Selon ses sources, ce n'était que son ami d'enfance, donc, pas de jalousie. Ben ralentis son pas. Il marchait dans les rues désertes en espérant de croiser cette fille. Tabitha. Il voudrait la voir, même de loin. Il s'arrêta un instant. Un couple s'embrassait sous la pluie. Le type picorait les lèvres de la fille de baisers et elle riait en essayant de le retenir sur sa bouche. Il les trouvait à la fois mignons et écœurants. Il s'approcha un peu et vit ainsi à quoi ils ressemblaient. La fille était en pyjama, des cheveux bruns trempés qui dégoulinaient le long de son dos et avait un visage bronzé. Le mec était très grand, très musclé et ses cheveux noirs, mouillés également, étaient ébouriffés. Les yeux noisette de la fille pétillaient de bonheur et le regard noir du type brûlait d'amour. Ça ne lui prit qu'un moment avant de reconnaître le visage qui le hantait. Ses traits, un peu estompés dans son esprit par le temps, lui revenait de plein fouet. C'était Tabitha. Et elle embrassait le ténébreux. Entre temps, ils semblaient être devenus plus qu'amis ces deux là. Une émotion puissante l'envahie. C'était dévastateur, plus puissant que de la jalousie ou de la colère. Pire que la trahison. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça allait faire des ravages. Il entendit le rire du type et devina le sourire de sa compagne. Il pouvait rire, car, si Ben ne pouvait avoir Tabitha, personne ne l'aura.


	16. Chapter 16

Je toussai pour la millionième fois depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin après ma petite aventure nocturne avec Seth. C'était très mignon et adorable, cependant, je n'avais pas prévue, le lendemain, d'avoir le rhum de ma vie. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Seth depuis, mais il ne devait certainement pas être dans le même état que moi. Je veux, dire c'est un loup, non? Il ne doit pas tomber malade. De toute façon, avec la chaleur que son corps dégage, il ne comprendrait même pas pourquoi je suis malade. Ça m'apprendra de sortir lorsqu'il fait aussi froid qu'au Pôle Nord et qu'un quasi-ouragan s'abat sur moi. Je souris, en sachant que, si l'occasion se représenterait, je n'hésiterai même pas. Malheureusement, mon sourire s'effaça lorsque qu'une autre quinte de toux me prit. Liz me jeta un regard curieux avant de se concentrer sur la route.

-Ok, maintenant, j'en peux plus, dis-moi tout.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Très bien, comme tu veux...

Elle se reconcentra sur sa conduite et je m'appuyai contre la vitre. Mais Liz était Liz et ne pouvais s'empêcher de se comporte comme tel.

-Hiii! Je n'arrive pas à y croire que je vais revoir Zack.

-Attends, le mec de la soirée qui travaille avec Nadine, c'est Zack? Genre...Zack?

Elle hocha la tête, toute fière. Zack était un garçon de notre classe, mignon mais timide comme tout et aussi calme qu'une bibliothèque. Personne, surtout pas les filles, ne faisaient attention à lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

-Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner. Tu es la reine de secrets. D'ailleurs, dis-moi la vérité, que c'est-il passé avec Seth?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Tes vêtements: nous allons chercher Nadine après son service et elle nous a avertie que Zack et Ben seront là et regardes comment tu es arrangée.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon vieux Blue jeans tout délavé et usé jusqu'à la corde, mon blouson encore humide et mon pull fuchsia un peu trop petit. Je n'étais pas maquillée et j'avais laissé mes cheveux bouclés naturellement alors que je les lissais habituellement. Liz continua son analyse, toute heureuse de me montrer son sens de la déduction :

-Si tu n'étais pas certaine de l'amour de Seth, tu aurais fait des efforts pour te faire belle. Pas que tu n'es pas jolie au naturel, mais... tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle arrêta sa voiture sur le parking de l'épicerie et sortie de la voiture pour presque courir vers l'épicerie où se trouvait probablement Zack. Je la suivie, un peu moins enthousiaste. Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment revoir Ben. Pas après l'avoir planté pour aller retrouver Seth. C'était le genre de malaise que j'aimais éviter. D'un autre côté, on avait flirté que quelques minutes et je suis persuadée qu'une autre fille a été ravie de ma remplacer après ma fuite. Ma présence n'a pas dû le marquer assez pour qu'il m'en veuille ou me court après. J'espérais seulement qu'il n'essaierait pas de me draguer.

Je suivis Liz à l'intérieur et mon amie se précipita sur Zack qui semblait très surpris, quoique agréablement surpris. Sûrement qu'il s'imaginait que Liz l'oublierait ou l'ignorerait. Ça paraissait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu hier lorsqu'il l'avait appelée. Elle était devenue toute rouge et surexcitée. Le timide Zack avec l'exubérante Liz, le couple parfait. Après Seth et moi, bien entendu. Moi, je me ruai sur Nadine afin de ne pas avoir à parler avec Ben. Je le vis du coin de l'œil qui me fixait, ce qui ne me disait rien de bon. Peut-être croyait-il que je voulais une autre séance de flirte alors que j'essayais justement de m'en sauver. Surtout que ça avait mit Seth très en colère la dernière fois alors qu'on ne sortait même pas ensemble. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer le carnage qu'il ferait s'il me savait en train de me faire draguer par Ben alors que je suis officiellement sa copine. D'accord, encore personne n'était au courant, mais tout de même. J'agrippai Nadine par le bras pour attirer son attention.

-Eh, calmes-toi chérie, il n'y a pas le feu.

Parfois, Nadine avait le don de dire des phrases qui sonneraient presque grossières ou machos dans la bouche de n'importe quel mec, mais, étant donner qu'elle était une fille, ça lui donnait juste une attitude relax et cool.

-Désolée, dure journée?

Nadine se contenta d'hausser les épaules et je la vis tripoter un vieux paquet de cigarettes.

-Hey, tu nous avais promis que tu avais arrêté. Donne-moi ça!

Je lui arrachai des mains avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de bouger. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. L'année dernière, on avait toutes essayé de la convaincre d'arrêter de fumer et ça l'avait agacé jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous promettre de ne plus fumer, jamais, jamais. Ça avait été difficile et les sautes d'humeur de Nadine étaient très impressionnantes. Mais elle avait réussis. Jusqu'à maintenant apparemment.

-Depuis quand tu as recommencé?

-Non, t'inquiète, il date de l'an dernier et il est encore plein. Je fais juste jouer avec.

-Bon… d'accord.

Nadine ne mentait pas. Jamais, ce qui pouvait irriter certaine personne mais assurait une confiance absolue. Je lui rendis son paquet et elle le jeta dans la poubelle à côté d'elle.

-Bon, je serais prête à partir si Liz décollerait de son mec.

Le reproche était à peine voilé. J'avouais que je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder. Ben n'avait pas dit un mot, mais il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer et ça me donnait la chair de poule. Nadine allait crier quelque chose à Liz, mais coupa son élan :

-Zut, j'ai oublié mon coupe-vent, je reviens.

Je me reteins de lui me mettre à genoux et la supplier de ne pas partir en tirant sur le bas de son t-shirt pour l'obliger de rester. Évidemment, je ne le fis pas et me retrouvai seule avec Ben. Je me sentais mal à l'aise comme jamais et j'avais chaud au visage, comme souvent lorsque j'étais gênée et nerveuse .Un silence tendu s'installa et ne fut interrompu que par la sonnerie de mon portable, indiquant que j'avais reçu un texto. C'était Seth :

T où? J'ai envie de te voir

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Liz, en train de roucouler avec Zack et un autre à Ben, qui ne disait rien, me continuait de me fixer d'un regard pesant. Je commençai à taper lentement :

Viens me chercher. Suis à l'épicerie de Nadine.

Je remis mon portable dans ma poche et croisai les bras. Je croyais rester dans ce silence inconfortable, mais Ben me surprit :

-C'était le type avec qui tu es partie?

-Pardon?

-Le texto. Il venait du mec géant de la soirée?

-Quoi?

-C'est ton petit ami, n'est-ce pas?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Je veux seulement savoir si j'avais vraiment déjà eu des chances avec toi.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton grave qui me fit presque peur. Je reculai un peu, par réflexe et, soudainement, il eu un sourire éclatant, comme si tout était normal.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'était perdu d'avance, comme ça je pourrais toujours me dire que mes techniques de drague n'était pas si terribles.

- Oh, euh, non, ta drague n'avait rien à voir.

-Tant mieux!

Son sourire s'élargit et j'hésitai à le lui rendre. Heureusement, je n'eu pas à le faire puisque le pick-up de Seth venait d'apparaître.

-Je dois y aller.

Le sourire de Ben se fana un peu.

-Oh, à plus dans ce cas.

-Ouais, à plus.

Je me dirigeai vers Liz et Zack :

-Lizzie, Seth est venu me chercher.

-Super, à plus tard. Eh, où est Nadine?

-Partie chercher sa veste, mais ça fait un moment déjà…

-Tu parles, elle flirte avec un des employés. Elle est complètement folle des garçons.

Je la laissai sur ces paroles, avec un Zack devenu muet à la seconde où je suis arrivée. Je poussai la porte de l'épicerie et courus presque jusqu'à la camionnette de Seth. Une fois, à l'intérieur je m'écrasai sur le siège passager.

-Pars, je t'en pris. Je viens de vivre un des plus gros malaises de ma vie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma poulette, je suis là.

Il avait prit une voix macho pour dire cette phrase, parce qu'il savait que ça me faisait rire.

-Merci d'être venu, sinon je serais encore là-bas pour un moment.

-À ton service Tabie.

Il se pencha pour me donner un baiser et je souris. Une danse de la victoire mentale s'imposait!

_Et Ben?_

Il lui avait fait peur. Ce n'était pas son but mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Dès que Tabitha était près de lui, il devenait complètement quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait essayé d'alléger ses paroles, pour la rassurer, mais elle s'était enfuit avec son copain avant qu'il n'ait pu réussir. Encore. La boule de feu, car c'était ainsi qu'il avait appelé ce sentiment puissant et haineux qui le dévorait, s'agrandissait considérablement. Tabitha faisait ressortir sa part d'ombre en lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir le mec, dont le pick-up n'était toujours pas parti, déposé un petit baiser sur les lèvres de la dulcinée de Ben. Celle-ci avait le sourire heureux d'une fille amoureuse. La boule de feu devient si grosse que Ben en avait mal. Un plan commençait à se former dans sa tête. En fait, deux plans se formaient. Et si le premier ne marchait pas, il devra passer au second, que Tabitha risquait de trouver… très désagréable. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Car, sinon, la boule de feux brûlerait en lui à jamais.


	17. Chapter 17

-Alors Seth, action ou vérité?

J'allais étendre mes jambes sur le tableau de bord, mais mon ami devina mon intention et me lança un regard noir du genre « Je viens de laver l'intérieur de ma voiture, alors t'as pas intérêt ». Je reposai mes pieds au sol et me mordillai l'ongle du pouce en entendant sa réponse.

-Vérité, je n'ai toujours pas fait ma dernière action et je ne désire pas particulièrement les accumulées.

-Bien. Voyons voir…

Je réfléchis pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de trouver le courage de poser la question qui me venait en tête. Seth devait trouver mon silence étrange puisqu'il me lança un regard.

-Je t'ai prise au dépourvue?

-Pas du tout! Je ne suis jamais prise au dépourvu.

-Menteuse!

-C'est vrai, je sais quelle question te poser.

-Alors vas-y.

-J'y vais.

Silence.

-J'attends Tabie. Je commence à croire que je t'ai réellement surprise.

-Tu ne m'as pas surprise. Voilà ta question.

Je pris une grande inspiration et parla au plus vite avant de changer d'idée :

-Pourquoi tu me l'as dit. Que tu étais un loup je veux dire. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?

Seth tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Finalement, c'est moi qui l'ai pris par surprise. Il faut dire que j'avais pour habitude d'ignorer cette partie de la vie de Seth. Je me confortais dans le déni le plus total. De son côté, il essayait de rendre ça le plus normal possible pour moi. Il n'évoquait que très rarement sa meute ou tout ce qui touchait au loup-garou, mais quand il en parlait (toujours très brièvement) il le faisait en plaisantant et s'efforçait de rendre la situation le plus naturel possible. Il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Je n'étais plus uniquement sa meilleure amie. J'étais sa petite amie. J'ignorais jusqu'à quel point ça risquait de changer entre nous, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était important que je m'informe de son autre vie. Seth me regardait toujours puis retourna son attention sur la route et se gara sur le côté de la rue. Il continua tout de même de fixer devant lui quand il se mit à parler.

-Tu aurais préféré que je m'abstienne?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis contente que tu me l'ais dit, seulement je veux savoir pourquoi? Tu ne semblais pas vouloir me dévoiler ton secret.

Il eut un petit rire de dérision.

-Pas dans l'immédiat, c'est vrai. Mais ton petit ultimatum a un peu changé la donne.

-Es-tu en train d'insinuer que, si je ne t'avais pas obligé à me le dire, tu ne l'aurais pas fait?

-Je l'aurais fait un jour. Mais pas à ce moment-là.

-Quand l'aurais-tu fait alors?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Il se retourna vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'aurais sans doute dit bientôt. J'étais sur le point de ne plus pouvoir me retenir.

-Te retenir de faire quoi?

Il haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils de manière suggestive.

-D'après toi, grosse maligne?

-Mm, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il va falloir que tu me donnes un indice.

Il se pencha vers moi en souriant. Lorsque je lui rendis son baiser, je songeai que je ne me lasserais jamais de Seth. Bien sûr, ce nouvel aspect de notre relation est encore flambant neuf, mais je crois ne pas trop m'avancer si je dis que, même après plusieurs années, ses baisers me feront encore frémir. Il recula et s'adossa dans son siège, les yeux fermés.

-Je m'étais promis de ne pas t'embrasser tant que tu ne saurais pas ma véritable nature.

-Promesse que tu n'as pas tenue au passage.

Je repensai au désastre du baiser que nous avons partagé alors que j'ignorais son secret. Seth dut s'en souvenir aussi puisque je le vis grimacer.

-Ouais, désolé pour ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Après ça, je m'en voulais tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'avais l'impression de te duper même si mes sentiments étaient authentiques.

-Ça va. J'ai passé quelques jours à te détester puis je suis passé à autre chose.

-Te connaissant, c'est sans doute vrai.

Il redémarra et repris la route.

-Je trouve que j'ai répondu à pas mal de question si l'on considère que tu devais n'en poser qu'une seule.

-Très bien, vas-y.

-Action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

-J'espérais que tu dirais ça.

-Vraiment. Ça me fait craindre pour la suite.

Mon meilleur ami eu un petit sourire sournois. Ma main à couper qu'il se sentait fier que je redoute ses questions. Il ne fallait pas oublier que ce jeu était tout de même une sorte de compétition entre nous et j'appréhende ses questions faisait de lui un adversaire de taille. Il pianota joyeusement ses doigts sur le volant.

-Alors voilà : pourquoi tu t'intéresses subitement à ma vie de loup?

-Je paris que tu viens juste de la trouver celle-là.

-Peut-être. Réponds-moi.

-Premièrement, « intéresser », c'est un peu fort comme verbe. Je me questionne, c'est tout.

-Ça ne satisfait pas ma curiosité.

-Bon, je crois simplement que maintenant, c'est plus important que je connaisse cette partie de toi.

-Pourquoi maintenant?

-Parce que nous sommes… enfin, tu vois? On est plus proche encore.

-Ne sois pas gênée Tabie, dis-le. D'habitude, tu n'as pas de mal à dire les choses telle quelles sont.

-Dis-le toi, si tu y tiens tant.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire.

J'avoue, j'avais quelques réserves. Moi, qui appelais un chat un chat sans difficulté, je ne pouvais jamais me résoudre mettre une étiquette sur notre relation. C'était une règle stupide que les filles se sont imposé. Vous savez, c'est le mec qui doit vous appeler sa petite amie en premier, qui doit vous dire « je t'aime » en premier. C'est idiot, mais je ne faisais pas exception apparemment.

-Ah, les filles! Vous êtes tellement compliquée. Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de tout faire quand on est en couple?

Je lui déposai un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres pour le faire taire. Il me jeta un regard espiègle et reporta son attention sur la route.

- Je ne me laisserais pas distraire, Tabie.

Évidemment… Qu'il était têtu, qu'il était… Seth.

-Bon, je veux m'informer sur ton côté loup parce que je crois qu'on peut dire que, maintenant, on est un couple et que je crois que c'est important que je sache certaine chose, surtout si nous restons ensemble longtemps. Content?

-Juste un truc : tu as dit « si nous restons ensemble longtemps ». Mais je crois que tu as eu un lapsus. Tu dois sûrement avoir voulu dire « puisque nous resterons ensemble longtemps ». Ce n'est pas grave, une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde.

C'est à ce moment précis, alors que j'étais incapable de détourner mes yeux de Seth, que je sus que nous n'étions pas un couple les autres. Nous n'étions pas seulement deux adolescents qui sortaient ensemble comme on en trouvait treize à la douzaine. Nous étions _différents_. Seth était persuadé que lui et moi, c'étais pour toujours. Alors que ça ne faisait même pas une journée que j'étais sa copine. Et qu'il le dise ne me faisait pas peur. Ça ne me faisait pas paniquer en me disant que tout allait trop vite. Au contraire, ça me semblait normal. Comme si c'était une évidence du même type que « le ciel est bleu ». Pourquoi ça m'étonnait tant? Ne l'avais-je pas toujours su? Je me raclai la gorge, de peur que ma voix ne soit trop subjuguée d'émotion.

-Merci de m'avoir corrigé. Je venais de dire une énorme bêtise. Au fond, ça a toujours été ça, entre nous. Ça a toujours été « Ensemble », tu vois?

Il me regarda longuement, pas du tout préoccupé par la route. Je soutiens son regard. Puis, il fit brusquement demi-tour. Je m'agrippai à mon siège, de peur de finir écrasée contre le pare-brise. Seth conduisait, animé d'une énergie nouvelle.

-Où vat-on?

-Je t'amène voir la meute.

-QUOI?

Il devait plaisanter, non?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Il est temps que je fasse bien les choses.

Ouais, super pour toi, mais moi, je vais mourir de nervosité. Mais bon, il va bien falloir le faire un jour, j'imagine.

-D'accord, mais j'ai une condition.

Il me regarda, l'air de dire « envois ».

-Pourrais-tu, au moins, arrêter de conduire comme un psychopathe?


	18. Chapter 18 un bonus!

-Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je ne peux pas aller voir les autres loups.

Seth me regardait, interdit. Il devait sans doute assimiler mes arguments géniaux et impossibles à contrecarrer. Il avala sa salive et me regarda d'un air dubitatif. Hum, pas la réaction prévue. Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter sur le volant.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, tu ne peux pas aller voir la meute parce que tu veux conserver le mystère et ne veux pas sentir le chien mouillé, c'est ça?

-Ouais, et parce que je ne veux pas devenir parano chaque fois que j'en croise un en me demandant s'il va se transformer.

-T'es sérieuse, là?

-Je ne suis pas prête psychologiquement.

-Écoute, je sais que tu n'en a pas envie et que ça t'angoisse, mais c'est important pour moi. Ce sont mes amis, ma famille.

-Ça ne m'angoisse pas.

-Ah, alors tes mains tremblent parce que tu n'es pas angoissée?

-La ferme.

-Ça va bien aller, je te le promets.

Ouais, ça va bien aller pour lui. Pour moi, c'est la panique totale.

Seth se stationna devant une maison qui me disait vaguement quelque chose Serait-il possible que je sois déjà venue ici. Seth me prit la main en me mimant le mot « courage » des lèvres. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'odeur ensorcelante me détendit instantanément. Une jeune femme se tenait au centre de la cuisine et je la reconnu instantanément. La seconde d'après, je la serrais dans mes bras, indifférente aux regards intrigués que je devinais. Vu la manière qu'Emily retourna mon étreinte, je sus qu'elle m'avait reconnu.

-Tabitha, ma chérie. Ça fait tellement longtemps!

Je la relâchai et la regarda. C'était si bon de la retrouver.

-Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

-Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de toi. Tu as tellement grandit. Tu n'es plus une petite fille.

-J'espère. J'avais douze ans la dernière fois que tu m'as vue.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps…

-Tiens, tiens. Seth, regarde qui tu nous as amené.

Je me retournai et vit Sam. Il me fit une étreinte d'ours en me disant, comme Emily, à quel point j'avais changée. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, il se retourna vers Seth :

-J'espère que tu prends soin d'elle.

-Sam, tu savais que Sam c'était imprégné de Tabitha et tu ne m'en as rien dit!

-Je l'ai vu dans ses pensées. Je ne voulais pas couper l'herbe sous les pieds de Seth.

-Seth, pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit?

Seth devint tout rouge, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'était pas du genre à être gêné.

-Je t'ai dit que je m'étais imprégné de Tabie.

-Oui, mais tu es le seul à l'appeler comme ça!

-Euh, excusez-moi. On pourrait savoir ce qui se passe?

Je remarquai que c'était Quil qui avait dit ça. Lorsqu'il vit que je le regardai il me fit un signe de main et un grand sourire :

-Hey Tabitha, ça roule?

-Pas mal, toi?

-Je m'efforce encore de comprendre le dernier devoir de bio, tu me donnerais un coup de main?

-Pas si ça signifie te donner toutes les réponses.

-Merde, oublie.

Quil était mon binôme en bio. En fait, en parcourant des yeux l'ensemble des loups, je me rendis compte que je leur avais tous parler à un moment ou un autre de ma vie. Jacob était un des meilleurs amis de Seth (après moi, évidemment), alors je le connaissais bien. Jared sortait avec Kim, la grande sœur de Liz. Mon grand-père avait payé Paul quand on était jeune pour qu'il m'apprenne à faire du vélo, parce qu'il était trop paresseux pour me l'apprendre lui-même. Leah, bien sûr, la sœur de Seth.

Quant à Emily, elle a été ma baby-sitter jusqu'à mes douze ans. Je l'adorais, elle était comme la grande sœur dont j'avais toujours rêvée. Les six mois précédant le laïus « Tu es trop vieille pour avoir une baby-sitter » elle sortait avec Sam et il venait la voir chez nous. Emily me faisait promettre de rien dire en échange de pâtisseries (j'étais une enfant très gourmande, d'accord?). Je crois que, même sans ça, je ne l'aurais pas dénoncé. Pas uniquement parce que j'adorais Emily, mais aussi parce que j'aimais bien Sam. Il m'appelait sa partenaire de crime. Et parce que je les trouvais trop mignons ensemble.

Je comprenais pourquoi Seth trouvait mon inquiétude démesurée. Il savait que je les connaissais tous. C'était un peu bizarre de savoir qu'ils étaient des loups, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait ma vie à tout jamais. Ils étaient des loups et alors? Quil restera mon partenaire de bio, Jared continuera de sortir avec Kim et je continuerai de le croiser chez Liz. Leah restera la sœur de Seth et fera encore des blagues comme quoi elle acceptait d'être demoiselle d'honneur à notre mariage à Seth et moi et Seth lui disait de se la fermer (on ne sortait pas ensemble Seth et moi alors ça créait un certain malaise). Bref, le monde continuait de tourner.

Je claquai la porte du pick-up de Set et la seconde d'après il démarra. Un peu moins rapidement qu'à l'aller, heureusement.

-Finalement, je m'angoissais pour rien.

Sauf peut-être pour la bataille de nourriture qui c'était ensuivie. Je m'étais cachée derrière Sam, ce qui m'avait permis de m'en sortir indemne. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher derrière Seth puisqu'il était mon principal poursuivant. Avec Quil, puisque je ne lui avais pas donné les réponses du devoir de bio.

-Ah-Ha!

Il avait hurlé tellement fort que je bondis de dix mètre de haut. Enfin, j'aurais bondis de dix mètre si je n'avais pas ma ceinture de sécurité. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

-Bon sang, Seth! Qu'est-ce que se passe?

-J'avais raison, tu étais bel et bien angoissée!

Je le frappai à l'épaule. Immédiatement, ma main me fit mal. Foutus muscles bien trop durs. Je suis sûre que Seth n'a rien sentis en plus. Il ne daigna même pas me regarder.

-Attention ma poulette, je m'en voudrais que tu sois blessée à cause de ma supériorité.

-Oh, je vais me venger sois-en certain.

Il eu un petit rire de dérision. Attendez, il se moquait de moi, là? Il allait me le payer.

-Tu me reconduis chez moi?

-Ouais, pourquoi?

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu fasses ta conséquence.

Il arrêta de rire net. Bien fait.

-Non, pas maintenant!

-Oui, maintenant. Ma grand-mère est à la maison, tu as deux minutes pour te préparer mentalement.

Seth me fit la tête pendant tout le reste du trajet. Il l'avait bien cherché. Une fois chez nous, je remarquai une voiture inconnue devant ma maison. Je sortis du pick-up, suivit par Seth qui fronçai les sourcils.

-Tu connais?

-Non, toi?

-Non plus

J'haussai les épaules et rentrai à l'intérieur, Seth sur les talons. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Nadine et Ben, assit dans la salle à manger avec ma grand-mère. Dans quel monde parallèle suis-je tombée?

_Ce cher Ben…_

Ben se délecta de la surprise qu'il lisait sur le visage de Tabitha. Et il savoura carrément la méfiance qui était présente sur celui de son petit ami. Il avait raison de se méfier. Ben était plus que motiver à avoir Tabitha. Il la voulait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Il l'aurait, de gré ou de force, elle sera à lui. Il espérait tout de même ne pas avoir à utiliser la force, son deuxième plan. Il préfèrerait qu'elle s'offre à lui. Mais, s'il n'avait pas le choix, il n'hésiterait pas. Pas une seule seconde.

**Et voilà mes coquins (j'aime définitivement ce mot), un cadeau de Noël pour vous : le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, même si, je l'admets, ce n'est pas mon meilleur. N'oubliait pas un petit commentaire. C'est facultatif, mais ça fait toujours plaisirs!**

**Oh, mais qu'est-ce que j'entends? La foule qui réclame « Plus, plus, on en veut plus! ». Mm, et bien, peut-être que j'ai un autre petit quelque chose pour vous. Que ceux qui veulent un bonus lèvent la main *ma propre main levée*. Et bien, étant donné l'avis populaire, je vais vous faire un bonus en exclusivité. Les autres fics que j'écris n'ont pas cette chance, c'est seulement celle-ci. Bande de chanceux! (Je me rends compte que je sonne comme une grand-mère gâteaux. J'ai moins de cinquante ans, juré)**

**Je vous fais un (troue de mémoire) sneak peak (ne me lancez pas de pierres, j'ai oublié le mot en français, ça arrive à tout le monde, non?...NON?). Donc, un sneak peak de ma prochaine fic. Je sais vous aller dire « Mais, ça te prends une éternité poster un chapitre sur tes autres fics et tu veux en écrire une de plus!? » Eh oui, mais je ne suis pas certaine si je vais la mettre en ligne. Tout dépendra de vos commentaires. Soyez honnête donc.**

**La fic s'appellera probablement « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », mais je suis plus ou moins satisfaite du titre, alors si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas. Cette fic est un peu différente des autres que j'écris, puisque Seth est déjà imprégné et sort avec son imprégnation depuis environs un an. Cependant, les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire et son imprégnée a un accident qui la plonge dans le coma. Son esprit se détache de son corps et seulement Seth peut voir le « fantôme ». L'histoire s'étend sur une semaine. Classique, je sais, mais ça me tentait. Elle ressemble un peu à Action ou Vérité, puisqu'ils seront obligés de dire leur secret de peur que l'imprégnation (elle s'appelle Shandy, surnommée Shay) ne meurt avec des regrets. (Oublie de ce que je voulais écrire, c'est ça un cerveau trop avancé). Alors, je crois que ma petite (*toux* beaucoup trop longue *toux*) introduction est finie. Plusieurs d'entre vous on dû se perdre parmi cette multitude de paragraphes, mais, je vous en pris, dites-moi ce que vous penser de ma peut-être nouvelle fic.**

-Je devrais vraiment y aller.

Shandy, ma copine de la dernière année et également mon imprégnation, tentait vainement de se séparer de moi, mais je ne la serrais que plus fort. De toute façon, elle n'essayait pas vraiment, c'était pour la forme. Elle devait être chez elle dans dix minutes et ça lui en prenait presque le double pour s'y rendre. Ça devait faire trois fois que Shandy me disait qu'il fallait qu'elle parte, mais je la retenais à chaque fois et elle se laissait faire. Je n'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible.

-Tu peux rester encore un peu, non?

-Non, Seth, je dois vraiment y aller.

Cette fois, Shay décolla sa bouche de la mienne et se tortilla pour que je la libère. Ce que je fis avec un soupir douloureux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Ma petite amie eu un sourire face à mon visage torturé. Ah, quelle sadique!

-Tu n'as pas vu ma veste?

-Nooon.

Je me déplaçai de sorte que son blouson en cuir soit bien cacher dans mon dos. Malheureusement, elle le vit et le prit, son sourire encore plus large. Elle adorait jouer avec l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

-Menteur, tu as mon écharpe aussi?

-Coupable.

Je lui tendis son écharpe en coton blanc qui sentait exactement comme elle. Sans doute parce qu'elle l'avait au creux de son cou chaque jour. Je pris d'ailleurs une bouffé de son odeur avant que Shandy ne m'arrache le tissu des mains. Je vis son sourire pendant qu'elle se l'enroulait autour du cou.

-Tu es cinglé, tu sais. Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que mon autre écharpe, la turquoise en cachemire, est planquée dans un de tes tiroirs.

- Chaton, il y a une règle universelle qui s'appelle « Je trouve, je garde ».

Je fis mine de chercher quelque chose ardemment. Puis, je levai les yeux vers Shay, qui retirait ses longs cheveux de l'encolure de son écharpe, et je l'attirai vers moi.

-Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé là? Une fille magnifique qui fait sa maligne? Je garde!

-Une fille qui est surtout très en retard.

Elle s'échappa de mon étreinte et je la raccompagnai à la porte.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne?

-Non merci, je te connais. Une fois devant chez moi, tu vas me retenir à coups de baisers et je serai tellement en retard que mon père voudra ta mort.

-Réjouissant. Mais ça m'inquiète que tu te rendes seule à pieds chez toi à cette heure-ci.

Shandy leva les yeux au ciel, mais je savais qu'elle trouvait mon inquiétude «trop chou ». Je savais aussi qu'elle préfèrerait s'arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer.

-Tout va bien aller. Entre Forks et la réserve, je ne crois pas qu'il y a une tonne de psychopathes assoiffés de sang.

Mon visage s'assombrit instantanément.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne suffit que tu tombes sur un seul d'entre eux pour que ça suffise. Ne plaisante pas avec les vampires, chaton.

-Désolée.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Dors bien.

-Tu parles, je vais sûrement rendre visite aux Cullen. Je les néglige depuis quelques temps.

-Et bien, tu pourras dormir demain pendant la journée, je vais faire du shopping avec Tina. Repose-toi bien.

-Je ne te reverrai pas avant demain soir? J'ai droit à autre chose qu'un baiser sur la joue!

Elle mit une main sur ma nuque, me forçant à me pencher pour atteindre ses lèvres.

-Peut-être que ta patience sera récompensée, il n'y aura personne à la maison demain soir…

Avec un dernier baiser, elle se dégagea et je pouvais dire grâce au petit sourire qu'elle faisait que nous allions faire l'amour demain. Shay faisait toujours le même sourire lorsqu'elle voulait faire l'amour. On pouvait y voir un mélange de gêne, d'amusement et d'hâte.

-Alors, on se voit demain. Dis bonjour aux Cullen de ma part. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi chaton, sois prudente.

Une fois la porte fermée, il ne restait plus que moi et mes pensées. Je crois que je vais aller chez les Cullen avec l'écharpe turquoise de Shay dans ma poche. Je l'ai cachée dans mon tiroir, il me semble…

_Shandy_

_Je ne savais pas comme c'était arrivé. D'accord, je marchais rapidement, parce que j'étais très, très en retard. D'accord, il faisait nuit. Mais tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était un bruit de moteur, des phares aveuglants et le bruit d'un corps percutant un objet dur. Le mien. Ensuite, c'était la douleur._

**. . .**

Lorsque Carlisle revient dans le salon, après avoir raccroché, je pouvais dire par la tête qu'il faisait que quelque chose clochait. Il avait une tête de mauvaise nouvelle. Son regard se posa sur moi et j'imaginai le pire. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Shay. À ma mère. J'étais maintenant orphelin. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour Leah, elle était à moins de trois mètres de moi.

-Seth, viens avec moi.

Je le suivis, rempli d'appréhensions. Je ne voulais pas croiser les regards remplis de compassion et d'incompréhension que je sentais sur moi. Des images de Shay et de ma mère, mortes, m'encombraient l'esprit.

Je m'assis dans la luxueuse voiture de Carlisle, sans poser une seule question. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Malheureusement, Carlisle ne me laissa pas dans l'ignorance. Dès le moteur démarré, il commença à parler.

-J'ai eu un appel de l'hôpital. C'est là que nous allons.

Il fit une pause, s'attendant surement que je lui demande pourquoi, mais je restai silencieux. Il recommença à parler.

-Nous y allons parce que Shandy a eu un accident. Son état est grave, je ne te mentirai pas.

Une autre pause. Il attendait ma réaction cette fois. Je restai impassible, mais je fermai les yeux. Le choc était dur à encaisser. Shay avait eu un accident. Grave. Elle était peut-être morte. C'était la réalité. Et ça faisait mal!

Lorsque je me mis à parler, je ne reconnu pas ma voix. Rauque, froide. Morte.

-Quel genre d'accident?

-Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant.

-Vous n'êtes pas son médecin?

-L'hôpital m'a appelé parce qu'ils ont besoin de médecins, je ne sais pas si je serais le docteur officiel de Shandy, mais je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'avoir comme patiente.

Le reste du trajet ce fit en silence.

Une fois à l'hôpital, je dus rester dans la salle d'attente pendant que Carlisle fit son boulot de médecin. Il m'avait promit de me donner des nouvelles dès qu'il le pourra, mais c'était déjà bien trop long à mon goût. Je ne tenais pas en place, reniflant le parfum du foulard de ma petite amie. Shay occupait déjà toutes mes pensées en temps normal, alors maintenant… Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Une prière. Pour que l'amour de ma vie ne meurt pas.

Carlisle avait encore sa tête de mauvaises nouvelles, sauf peut-être un peu moins pâle. Eh oui, j'en étais rendu à faire du mauvais humour noir. C'était ça ou me transformer en loup et m'enfuir.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que, dans une certaine mesure, la vie de Shandy n'est pas en danger.

-Dans une certaine mesure?

Je détestai soudainement cette expression. Le visage de Carlisle se fit encore plus compatissant.

-Shandy est dans le coma, Seth. J'ignore pour combien de temps elle restera dans cette état.

Dans le coma. Ma Shandy, la fille qui riait tout le temps, dansait tout le temps même quand il n'y avait pas de musique et dont le cœur palpitait chaque fois que je l'embrassais, était dans le coma. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne devrait pas être dans cet état, c'était Shay.

-Je veux la voir.

Mon ton laissait clairement savoir que, peu importe si j'en avais l'autorisation ou non, j'allais la voir.

-D'accord, pendant ce temps, je vais aviser sa famille.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait?

Je n'écoutai pas la réponse de Carlisle. Je m'en foutais. Je voulais voir Shay. Carlisle me conduit à la chambre de mon imprégner et, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la douleur dans ma poitrine explosa.

La regarder me faisait mal. Pas parce qu'elle était méconnaissable sous ses blessures, au contraire. Elle n'avait aucunes blessures voyantes, hormis des coupures sur ses mains et un bleu près de sa tempe gauche. Mais sinon, elle avait les même longs cheveux marron foncé avec une frange carrée, les même longs doigts gracieux et le même nez retroussé. C'était ça qui faisait mal. Que la fille sur le lit ressemblait tellement à Shay, mais sans la vitalité qui l'habitait.

Je m'avançai près du lit, tranquillement, J'hésitai à la toucher, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. La peau rosé de Shay appelait le touché, mais la peau blanche qu'elle avait présentement me fit peur. J'avais peur de la brisée si je posais ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle. J'avais une boule dans la gorge et les yeux me piquaient. Je fermai les paupières.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

Silence.

-Carlisle?

-Accident de voiture. Un chauffard l'aurait percutée. C'est un piéton témoin de la scène qui a appelé les secours.

-Et… qu'a-t-elle comme blessures?

-Quelques côtes cassées, un bras également, de nombreux hématomes et coupures et une commotion cérébrale légère. On pourrait dire qu'elle a eu de la chance dans sa malchance.

-De la chance… elle est dans le coma, Carlisle!

Je sentis sa main glacée sur mon épaule. Ce n'était plus le médecin qui parlait maintenant, mais l'ami.

-Elle n'y restera pas longtemps, Seth. J'en suis persuadé. Dans une semaine, elle sera réveillée.

-Promit?

Silence. Encore.

-Carlisle?

-Promit.

Nous savions tous les deux que j'allais m'accrocher à cette promesse, même si elle ne valait rien. Carlisle eu la délicatesse de ma laisser seul avec Shay. Une fois la porte fermée, je m'écroulai. Les larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir. Aucun sanglot ou cri d'horreur. Juste des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement.

-Shay…

Ma voix se brisa à cette unique syllabe. Je lui caressai le bras du bout des doigts.

-Chaton, je t'en pris, réveille-toi. Ne fait pas mentir Carlisle.

Lorsque la famille de Shay arriva, je partie. Je ne voulais pas affronter son père, sa mère et sa sœur. Sans compter Tina, sa meilleure amie qui était en larme. Tina n'avait jamais pu me sacquer et réciproquement. Je n'avais pas la force de me bagarrer avec elle. Je m'avançai dans le couloir de l'hôpital, un peu maladroitement puisque je fonçai dans quelqu'un. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet. C'était celle de Shay. Je baissai les yeux en regarda une fille aux longs cheveux marron foncé avec un frange au carrée qui avait un nez retroussé et de jolis yeux gris.

Shay. Qui pleurait.

-Seth, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Si tu savais.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra fort. La seconde d'après, elle me repoussa.

-Attends, tu me _vois_?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Mouahahaha**

**(Le rire machiavélique était totalement superflue, désolée)**


	19. Chapter 19

Évidemment, devant cette situation des plus absurdes, plusieurs questions me passèrent par la tête.

Pourquoi Ben était chez moi?

Pourquoi était-il chez moi avec ma grand-mère?

Puis-je vraiment interpréter la présence de Nadine comme un signe que tout était normal?

Seth va-t-il tuer Ben maintenant ou il va attendre que ma grand-mère ait le dos tourné afin qu'elle garde la même opinion de lui?

Bref, tant de questions qui laissaient place à encore plus d'hypothèses. J'espérais que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, se mette à parler. Enfin, sauf Ben, parce qu'il me fixait et je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau s'il parlait. Idéalement, Seth ne parlerait pas non plus, puisque je craignais ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche en ce moment. Donc, est-ce que Nadine ou grand-mère pourrait parler?

Apparemment, non.

Je vais devoir prendre les choses en mains. N'étais-je pas une fille pleine d'initiatives?

-Euh, salut.

Silence…

Visiblement, je ne l'étais pas.

-Salut, désolée de débarquer comme ça, mais j'avais oublié de te donner un truc. Ben a accepté de m'amener

-Ah…

Surtout, ne pas laisser paraître le malaise que je ressentais à son égard. Par ailleurs, Nadine ne semblait pas ravie d'être ici. Elle me tendit… ma Bible? Alors là, je ne comprenais plus rien. Lisant sans doute l'incompréhension sur mon visage, car elle me tira par le poignet et m'attira à elle pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Je sais, c'est un prétexte foireux, mais Ben m'a forcé à le faire. Il a un gros béguin pour toi et il voulait te voir. Joue le jeu.

Non, je ne voulais pas jouer le jeu. Je veux dire, Seth est juste à côté de moi et il serait les mâchoires tellement forts que j'étais étonnée que ses dents ne craquent pas. D'un autre côté, Nadine risquait de m'assassiner si je ne faisais pas au moins un petit effort pour être sympa avec lui alors qu'elle a dû se taper le trajet, une conversation avec ma grand-mère et Ben ainsi qu'une excuse boiteuse qui la faisait passer pour une fille un peu bizarre.

-Tabitha Marie Donovan! Ne me dit pas que tu as égaré ta Bible?

Super, maintenant ma grand-mère est persuadé que j'irai en enfer…

-Plus maintenant, Nadine l'a retrouvée.

Ma grand-mère fit un geste signifiant qu'elle était encore contrariée et partie en marmonnant. Combien de temps Nadine et Ben vont-ils rester? Ça en devenait embarrassant…

-Salut Seth.

Oh non, Nadine ne va tout de même pas commencer à draguer Seth. C'était déjà assez étrange comme cela. Seth desserra à peine les dents.

-Salut Nadine.

-Ça va entre Tabitha et toi?

Comment Nadine était au courant? Liz avait dû lui dire. Je l'adorais, mais elle était incapable de garder un secret. Je me mordillai la lèvre et levai les yeux vers Seth. Il me regardait également et il dû voir un truc dans mes yeux puisqu'il sourit et entrelaçai nos doigts.

-Tout va extrêmement bien entre nous.

Il ne regardait pas Nadine en disant cela, mais Ben. Seth avait un tempérament un peu jaloux, je n'étais pas étonnée qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça. Nadine haussa un sourcil.

-Alors, c'est vrai? Vous êtes réellement…

-Oui.

Je lui lançai un regard insistant et j'espérais qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle amène Ben loin, très loin d'ici. Heureusement, Nadine avait le don secret de lire dans les pensées, ou presque.

-Bon, maintenant que j'ai remplie ma bonne action de la journée, on va partir. Viens Ben.

Ben n'avait pas l'air d'accord, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il suivit Nadine, non sans échanger un long regard avec Seth. Une fois la porte claquée, mon meilleur ami me tira jusqu'à ma chambre dont il ferma la porte. Pas pour faire ce que vous croyez, non. En fait, il ne semblait pas très content.

-Action ou vérité?

Je devinais ce qu'il voulait que je prenne.

-Vérité.

-Excellent choix.

-Merci, maintenant balance!

-Pourquoi ce type était chez toi et te regardait comme ça.

-Comme quoi?

-Comme… comme il te regardait!

-Wow, je comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci beaucoup.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Pas vraiment… mais pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais rien. On a flirté un peu samedi soir, peut-être qu'il croit qu'on flirtera chaque fois qu'on se verra.

-Mouais, ben tu n'es plus sur le marché du flirt.

-Tu as été très clair à ce sujet avec lui, je pense. Je n'y peux rien si je suis parfaite!

J'avais dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère et je vis son sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres.

-Tu es loin d'être parfaite : tu es têtue, trop sarcastique et trop orgueilleuse.

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas susceptible par contre.

-Non, tu n'es pas du tout parfaite. Mais tu es parfaite pour moi.

Je clignai des yeux, abasourdie. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Seth était le genre de garçon à dire ce genre de chose. Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa le front.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de respirer Tab's.

Je secouai la tête pour retrouver mes esprits.

-Bon, maintenant, à ton tour. Action ou vérité? Je t'en pris prend action, j'ai une idée géniale!

-Vérité.

Il me fit son sourire arrogant. Que je lui rendis.

-J'étais sûre que tu allais faire le contraire de ce que je voulais. Je voulais que tu choisisses vérité.

-Très bien, alors quelle est ta question.

Je mordillai l'intérieur de ma joue, hésitante.

-Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée chez Sam et Emily?

-Oui?

-Emily a dit quelque chose et ça m'est resté dans la tête.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit?

-Tu vas sans doute trouver ça stupide, mais…

-Mais?

-Elle a demandé pourquoi Sam ou toi ne lui avait pas dit que tu t'étais imprégné de moi.

Seth mit ses mains dans ses poches et se balançait sur ses talons.

-Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir.

-Alors?

-Tabie, ce que je vais te dire est très important.

J'hochai la tête, je le savais juste par sa façon de parler.

-L'imprégnation est quelque chose de très puissant. C'est quand un loup, comme moi, trouve sa moitié. C'est encore plus puissant que le coup de foudre. C'est plus puissant que ce que tu peux imaginer. Quand tu t'imprègne de quelqu'un, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, tu deviendrais n'importe quoi. Tu vis pour cette personne.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Ma gorge était nouée.

-Et tu t'es imprégné de moi?

Seth hocha lentement la tête. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Enfin, autant rester fidèle à moi-même. J'haussai les épaules et bondit pour m'assoir sur mon lit.

-Ça ressemble à quoi?

Il s'assit à côté de moi et eu un petit rire.

-Je ne pense pas que je suis capable de le décrire. Et même si j'y arriverais, je ne suis pas certaine que tu comprennes que quelque chose aussi fort nous lie. Quelque chose que personne, surtout pas le crétin de tantôt, peut briser.

-T'inquiète pas pour Ben, je ne suis pas sortie avec quelqu'un depuis ma rupture avec Craig parce que j'étais très amoureuse de toi et qu'aucun mec ne t'égalait. Et ça n'a pas changé.

-Génial.

Il m'embrassa doucement et je souris. Vais-je un jour arrêter de sourire comme une idiote chaque fois que Seth m'embrassait? J'espérais que non.

-Maintenant Tabie, action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

Il me pinça la cuisse.

-Vas-tu un jour arrêter de porter ce vieux jeans tout délavé et troué? Je le déteste.

-Je sais et c'est pourquoi je le porte encore. Et aussi parce qu'il est super confortable.

-Il est horrible, ma poulette. Promets-moi de le jeter!

-Non!

-Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me le promettes.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Il se mit à me chatouiller. Il savait que j'étais très chatouilleuse. Il était sadique.

Mais je l'aimais comme ça.

_Ben (alias, le psychopathe)_

_Il n'avait pas eu la réaction voulu. Et chaque seconde, Tabitha se rapprochait un peu plus de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure…_


	20. Chapter 20

-J'te jure Liz, il me regardait tellement intensément que j'avais presque peur.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a réussit à convaincre Nadine de l'amener chez toi. Il a dût se montrer vraiment convaincant.

Je coinçai mon portable entre mon épaule et mon oreille pour enfiler mes bottes. Liz et moi allions nous voir dans moins de vingt minutes au lycée, mais il fallait absolument que je le raconte ce qui c'était passé hier.

-J'espère que maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai un copain, il va laisser tomber.

-Probablement, la plupart des mecs abandonne lorsque la fille sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Enfin, si c'est juste un béguin normal.

-Bien sûr que c'est juste un béguin normal, j'ai un peu flirté avec lui une fois lors d'une soirée. Pas de quoi me demander en mariage.

-Tu dois avoir raison. On se retrouve au lycée, ciao.

-Ciao.

Je raccrochai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où mon grand-père lisait le journal. Je me préparai un bol de céréales et m'assis à la table.

-Tabitha, il faut qu'on parle.

Je regardai ma grand-mère qui avait prit un regard grave. Je n'aimais pas ça.

-De quoi?

-Hier, le fait que tu ais perdue ta bible m'a fait réaliser que tu te laissais peut-être un peu trop aller.

-Grand-mère, je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'est Nadine qui me l'a piquée pour que Ben ait une excuse…

-Oui, oui, j'avais compris la première fois. Mais ça m'a tout de même ouvert les yeux sur… certaines choses qui me poussent à croire que…

-Quelles « choses » ?

Je fus interrompue par un cognement à la porte. Seth. Il s'assit à côté de moi. Je lui tendis ma cuillère qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Je crus naïvement que la discussion serait finit. Erreur.

-Ta tenue vestimentaire, par exemple.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue?

Ma grand-mère tira sur son chemisier et je pus voir qu'elle choisissait ses mots soigneusement.

-Et bien, ton t-shirt est peut-être un peu trop court. Et un peu trop décolleté.

Je baissai les yeux sur ledit t-shirt que je portais. Blanc avec des manches trois-quarts roses fluo. D'accord, il ne touchait pas tout à fait la ceinture de mon jean, mais il laissait voir à peine une bande d'un millimètre carré de peau. Et le décolleté était tout à fait acceptable. Il ne dévoilait rien du tout.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Seth, mon grand, tu vois de quoi je veux parler, toi, n'est-ce pas?

Seth, qui jusque là se retenait à peine de rire, regarda ma grand-mère, puis moi, puis ma grand-mère. Mon grand-père lui lança un regard compatissant par-dessus son journal. Moi, j'avais bien hâte d'entendre sa réponse.

-Euh, je n'en suis pas certain.

Heureusement pour lui, ma mère arriva en trombe dans la cuisine. Ce qui, évidemment, détourna toute l'attention de sur moi et de ma tenue si provocatrice. Seth se tourna vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Je m'en suis bien sortie?

-Tu rigoles? Tu n'as pratiquement rien dit!

-C'était ça l'astuce.

-Dis-le que tu as peur de ma grand-mère.

-…ouais.

Je souris.

-C'est correct, moi aussi, des fois. Un peu.

Il rit et entrelaça nos doigts. Ce qui n'échappa pas à ma mère

-Oh mon Dieu! Ne me dites pas que vous sortez ensemble, vous deux?

On se regarda avant que de se tourner vers ma mère.

-Oui.

-Super, j'avais parié que vous aller vous mettes ensemble avant la fac. Papa, tu me dois dix billets.

Mon grand-père sorti en marmonnant son portefeuille. Il tendit l'argent à ma mère.

-J'étais pourtant certain que ça serait pendant la fac.

Ma mère empocha les billets avant de crier au revoir et sortir. Ma grand-mère s'approcha de mon grand-père.

-Vous êtes très mignons ensemble, je suis certaine que ça durera longtemps (elle se pencha vers mon grand-père et chuchota) Fait-lui peur.

-D'accord (il se racla la gorge), tu ne vas pas lui briser le cœur?

Seth semblait prendre cette mascarade très aux sérieux. Moi, j'étais totalement découragée par ma propre famille.

-Non, jamais

-Bien, alors ça va.

Ma grand-mère ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-C'est tout? « Alors, ça va »? Je t'ai dit de lui faire peur.

-Mais, Helen, il a dit qu'il ne lui brisera jamais le cœur. Tu n'as pas mentis, Seth?

Cette fois, mon copain se retenait de rire :

-Non, je n'ai pas mentis.

-Tu vois, il n'a pas mentis. Ça ne sert à rien de lui faire peur.

Ma grand-mère soupira, sans doute aussi découragée que je l'étais il y a quelques minutes. Je me levai, plus qu'impatiente de partir :

-Il faut qu'on y aille sinon on risque d'être ne retard.

Seth et sortîmes après la pitoyable tentative de mon grand-père. On était rendus à l'école et Seth rigolait encore. Ma famille était assez étrange, je l'admets, mais là, c'était le top. Finalement, Seth se gara et se calma un peu.

-J'ai toujours aimé ta famille.

-Tu m'étonnes.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai rapidement avant de me dégager.

-On se revoit plus tard? Il faut j'aille faire décoller Liz de Zack avant que Nadine explose.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais ça marche.

Je lui souris et sortis de sa voiture pour me diriger vers l'endroit où se tenait mes amies habituellement. Excepté que cette fois, Nadine était seule.

-Enfin, il était temps que tu arrives.

-Où sont Liz et Mel?

-Liz est allé roucouler ailleurs avec Zack et Mel est avec son groupe de rattrapage en math.

-Encore? On ne la voit jamais ces temps-ci.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il y a un mec là-dessous.

Je l'espérais en tout cas. Elle lâcherait peut-être Seth comme ça.

J'étendis mes jambes sur le tableau de bord en attendant que Seth arrive, Je ne l'avais pas vue de la journée, mais il avait encore oublié de verrouiller les portes. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui en profite, il s'était mit à neiger et je ne voulais pas finir en cube de glace. Seth arriva et ne parut pas surpris de me voir à l'intérieur. Il démarra et me prit la main, gardant l'autre sur le volant.

-Action ou Vérité, Seth?

-Vérité.

-Trouves-tu ma tenue trop… sexy?

Il éclata de rire.

-Ta grand-mère a atteint son but apparemment.

-Peut-être.

-Pour répondre à ta question, tu ne risques pas d'aller en enfer avec un t-shirt un peu court.

-Je n'ai pas l'air d'une allumeuse?

-Pas du tout. Mais tu es magnifique.

Je lui souris en sentant mon visage s'enflammé. Il répondit à mon sourire avant de froncer le nez. Il se stationna devant chez moi et ne semblait pas très content.

-Action ou Vérité?

-Action.

Il fixait un point au loin. Mais, j'avais beau suivre son regard, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui semblait lui avoir miné le moral aussi rapidement.

-Action, tu dis? Très bien. Arrange-toi pour qu'il ne soit plus dans le paysage. Qu'il arrête de te tourner autour, ça en devient malsain.

-Quoi?

-Il faudrait qu'il arrête de mettre autant d'eau de Cologne s'il veut passer inaperçu.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-N'oublie pas ton action!

Je sortie, un peu perdue, et regarda la voiture de Seth partir au loin. Je me dirigeai vers le perron lorsque Ben surgit de nulle part. L'action de Seth prit soudainement tout son sens. Il voulait que je me débarrasse de Ben. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Je dois avouer que ça ne me plaisait pas tout ça. Je veux dire, il m'a pratiquement suivit jusqu'à chez moi, alors qu'il sait que j'ai un petit ami. C'est presque du harcèlement, non?

-Tabitha, salut.

-Salut Ben.

Je gardai volontairement une distance d'environs trois mètres entre nous.

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Il fallait absolument que je te vois.

-Ah…

-Je dois te parler.

-Euh… d'accord

J'avais l'impression que ce qu'il allait me dire ne me plaira pas du tout.

-Écoute, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rends fou. Je pense seulement à toi. Ça me tue. Je sais que tu as un copain et qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais ce que je ressens est suffisant pour tenter le coup. Je t'aime, Tabitha. Alors, qu'en dis-tu?

Ce que j'en dis? Qu'il est dingue, voilà ce que j'en dis.

-Écoute, Ben, ça fait seulement trois jours qu'on s'est rencontré. Comme tu l'as dit je ne te connais pas…

-On peut apprendre à se connaître.

-Habituellement, tu apprends à connaître quelqu'un et après tu sors avec. Puis tu ne me connais pas non plus. Tu ne sais même pas si je te plais.

-Tu fais plus que me plaire. Je t'aime.

-Et bien, pas moi. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai un copain. Je suis très amoureuse de lui et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser tomber. Tu as l'air d'un type bien et je suis certaine que tu trouveras une fille parfaite pour toi. Mais ça ne sera pas moi.

-Tu me rejettes?

-Je suis désolée, Ben. Mais oublie-moi. Toi et moi, on ne sera jamais ensemble.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et évita de me regarder. Son cou se mit à rougir et il contracta la mâchoire. Ses mains n'étaient plus que deux poings. Lorsqu'il me regarda enfin, ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit peur. Comme un éclair de folie. Pour le coup, je le trouvais vraiment dangereux. Mais son regard redevient normal et il semblait tellement blessé que je crus avoir halluciné.

-Jamais ensemble? Ok, mais tu risque de le regretter lorsqu'il va te plaquer et que tu réaliseras que personne ne pourra t'aimer comme moi.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je le regardai s'éloigné. Non, mais quel malade!

_Ben le cinglé_

_Le rejet. Un sentiment brûlant qui laissait une impression désagréable. Tabitha l'avait repoussé. Elle avait préféré son petit ami. Un type comme lui n'était pas fait pour elle. Il allait la larguer. Mais Ben ne pouvait pas attendre que cela arrive. Il devait agir. Montrer à Tabitha qu'il était le seul qu'elle devait aimer. Et si elle ne voulait pas le voir, Ben allait s'arranger pour qu'elle n'ait pas le choix._


	21. Chapter 21

Ma petite « conversation » avec Ben m'avait mise sur les nerfs. Je n'avais pas réussis à trouver le sommeil et j'avais été à pique toute la journée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il m'avait effrayée plus que je voulais l'admettre. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal. D'accord, il était vraiment intense, mais de là à le craindre? On se connaissait que depuis quelques jours, il n'allait pas m'assassiner parce qu'il croyait être amoureux de moi. Et il ne m'avait semblé ni violents, ni déséquilibré. Mais malgré tous ces arguments logiques, ma peur refusait de disparaître. Sans doute parce que la peur est illogique par définition. N'empêche qu'à cause de tout ça, j'ai passé une nuit d'insomnie et une sale journée le lendemain. Heureusement, la sonnerie annoncera la fin de cours dans moins de trente secondes.

Ça ne manqua pas et je me dépêchai de sortir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me terrer dans mon lit, à l'abri sous une pile de couverture en écoutant de la musique. Je lançai mes cahiers et mes livres dans mon sac, enfilai mon manteau (puisqu'il avait neigé, c'était officiellement l'hiver et il faisait donc froid) sans même prendre la peine de fermer la fermeture éclair. J'hissai mon sac sur mon épaule et me précipitai vers la voiture de Seth. Malheureusement, quelqu'un se mit à travers de mon chemin. Je reconnus instantanément la voiture.

-Ben? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Il faut absolument que je te parle.

-Écoute, Seth ne va pas tarder à arriver et s'il te voit, il ne va pas être content. Mais comme, vraiment pas content.

Seth m'avait appelé hier pour vérifier si j'avais bien fait mon action. Je lui avais assuré que j'avais été directe avec Ben et qu'il me lâcherait finalement. Visiblement, j'avais tort. Ce mec ne s'avouait jamais vaincu et, à ce point, ça en faisait pitié.

-Je m'en fous de Seth, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

-Tu devrais, il n'aime pas que tu me drague comme ça. Et il est très bon pour dissuader mes prétendants, même les plus insistants. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ce n'est pas de la simple drague. Tabitha, je comprends que ma déclaration de la veille ait pu t'effrayer. Mais je ne compte pas me retirer pour lui laisser toute la place.

-Pourtant, ça serait bien, pour nous trois.

-Tu ne sais pas comment je peux t'aimer. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il peut t'aimer mieux que moi? Laisse-moi une chance. Je suis meilleur que lui, je t'aime plus que lui.

-Je ne crois pas. De toute façon, moi, je ne t'aime pas. La question est réglée. Je l'aime, il m'aime, je ne t'aime pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre.

Il devient soudain beaucoup plus menaçant. Moins désespéré, moins piteux. Plus résigné et… effrayant.

-Crois-moi, Tabitha, tu ne veux pas me repousser. Tu le regretterais.

Malgré ma peur, je trouvai le courage de lui répondre.

-Au contraire, je sais que j'ai bien fait. Ce n'est pas un choix de choisir entre un quelqu'un qui m'aime et me connait depuis toujours et un autre qui croit m'aimer alors qu'il a quatre jours, je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

-Et bien, je vais devoir te faire changer d'avis.

J'allais lui dire que j'étais curieuse de voir comment il allait s'y prendre lorsqu'il me souleva et me jeta dans son coffre. Je criai et tentai de sortir, mais il m'en empêcha et referma le coffre. L'action avait dû prendre que quelques secondes. Je hurlai aussi fort que mes cordes vocales le pouvaient et frappai l'intérieur avec mes pieds et mes mains. Je sentis la voiture démarrer et rouler. M'amenant sûrement loin d'ici.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps qu'on roulait, une trentaine de minutes approximativement, lorsque la voiture s'arrêter. Ma panique était à son comble. Ben ouvrit le coffre et me regarda presque tendrement.

-Tu peux t'assoir à l'intérieur si tu es gentille.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je flippais totalement. Ben dû prendre mon absence de réaction comme un signe que j'étais d'accord puisqu'il me prit le poignet et me tira doucement hors du coffre. Une fois à l'extérieur, je sortis de mon état de zombie et me mit en alerte. J'observai autour de nous. Ça ressemblait à une cour d'école pour les enfants. Déserte, bien sûr. Mais j'entendais des bruits de voitures. Il devait avoir une route près d'ici. Ben me tenait toujours par le poignet et me conduit à la place du passager. En ouvrant la portière, sa poigne se relâcha légèrement. Assez pour que je me dégage. J'arrachai mon poignet de sa main et me mit à courir. Je l'entendis jurer et se précipiter vers moi. Je n'étais pas une très bonne coureuse, mais l'adrénaline me poussait à avancer plus vite encore. Le problème, je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais. Et cette cour semblait immense. Je me dirigeai au hasard et il me gagnait du terrain. Je me précipitai vers l'école, en espérant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour m'aider, mais les portes étaient verrouillées. Je me remis à courir, mais Ben se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il me parut impossible de m'en sortir, mais une idée me frappa. Je pris mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière et composa le numéro de Seth. Il répondit immédiatement.

-Tabie! Où es-tu?

-Seth, Ben m'a enlevée. Je crois que je suis dans la cour d'une école primaire. Il n'y a personne. Je…

Ben me rattrapa et m'agrippa les poignets. Mon portable tomba sur le sol et j'entendis la voix de Seth m'appeler. Ben me plaqua au mur et je martelais ses tibias de coups de pieds en criant.

-Tu viens de faire une grave erreur, ma chérie.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied sur le genou et sa jambe céda. Il me lâcha et je détalai. Cependant, il attrapa ma cheville et me fit tomber. Je m'effondrai sur le dos. Avant que je n'aie pu esquisser un seul mouvement, il se releva et me jeta par-dessus son épaule. Je hurlai et le frappa sans arrêt, mais ça ne le perturbait pas. Il me laissa tomber durement sur l'asphalte à côté de sa voiture. J'essayai de me relever, mais il me remit au sol d'un coup pied dans le ventre et, sans que je puisse lui en empêcher, il prit une corde et me ligota les mains. Puis les pieds.

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser, mais il me fit taire en apposant du ruban adhésif métallique sur ma bouche. Ce gros ruban épais que mon grand-père adore à cause de son fort pouvoir adhésif. Du _Duct Tape_ ou un truc du genre.

-Voilà, comme ça tu va être sage.

Il me souleva et me fit m'assoir sur le siège passager. Je tirai sur les nœuds, mais ils avaient l'air solide. Ben ferma la portière et réapparu au volant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas comme ça tout le temps. Seulement lorsque je pourrais être certain de te faire confiance, je vais te relâcher. Je me sentais mal de te laisser dans le coffre, ce n'est pas très confortable. Heureusement que les vitres sont teintées.

Il redémarra. Je me mis à pleurer.

**Seth**

Lorsque j'arrivais à ma voiture, Tabie n'y était pas. J'avoue que ça me surprenait. Elle arrivait toujours avant moi d'habitude. Elle m'attendait à côté ou à l'intérieur si j'avais oublié de verrouiller. Surtout que j'étais particulièrement en retard aujourd'hui, il ne restait que moi. Je composai le numéro de son portable, mais il n'y avait aucune réponde. Elle avait dû l'éteindre. Je l'attendis, mais après une dizaine de minutes, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je l'appelai encore sur son portable et n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse. Je l'appelais à la maison, mais sa mère me dit qu'elle n'était pas là. Je m'inquiétais encore davantage. Je démarrai mon pick-up, pour parcourir les rues à sa recherche lorsque mon portable sonna. C'était Tabie.

-Tabie! Où es-tu?

J'entendais sa respiration saccadée et des bruits de pas. J'avais l'impression qu'elle courait.

-Seth, Ben m'a enlevée. Je crois que je suis dans la cour d'une école primaire. Il n'y a personne. Je…

J'entendis le bruit sourd d'un objet qui tombait. Son téléphone.

-Tabie? Tabie? TABIE!

Je l'entendis crier. Puis la voix de Ben. Je me mis à réfléchir. Il n'y avait que deux écoles primaires dans la région, une à la réserve, mais elle n'était qu'à deux pas. Il ne l'aurait pas amené aussi proche de l'endroit où il l'avait kidnappée. L'autre était à Forks. Je m'y rendis, pulvérisant des records de vitesse.

Rien. L'endroit était désert. Aucune trace de Tabie ou Ben. Je parcourais tout de même le terrain. On ne sait jamais, Ben l'avait peut-être séquestrée ici. Je remarquai un objet brillant au sol. Je m'approchai et le prit. Un portable orange à clapet encore ouvert. Celui de Tabie. Je le refermais et le mit dans ma poche. À ce stade, je ne ressentais plus rien. J'étais comme anesthésié. Ce qui signifiait que je n'avais plus aucune pitié.

Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec Ben, il sera bon pour la morgue.

**Hii, chapitre chargé. Il y avait de l'action, malgré le manque de combat d'épées. Vous devez être fatigués de mes mots interminables, mais lisez celui-ci, c'est très important pour moi. Voyez-vous, cette histoire touche à sa fin. Bien sûr il y a encore quelques chapitres avant la fin et même, pourquoi pas, un épilogue ou deux. Juste le confirmer, ça me rends presque triste. Cependant, je refuse que ma fiction soit une de celle qui sont interminables et de moins en moins bonnes pour finir à n'avoir rien à voir avec l'histoire d'origine. Comme on dit par chez nous, je ne veux pas « étirer la sauce ». Action ou Vérité terminera avec la fin qu'elle mérite. Par contre, j'aimerais vous demandez une faveur. Je veux que cette fic se termine en beauté et pour ça, je veux réussir à atteindre 200 reviews. Pas seulement par vanité, mais aussi parce que j'ai une obsession avec les chiffres ronds. Donc, je vous demanderais, s'il-vous-plaît, de commenter ma fic si vous l'aimez. Certains d'entre vous doit la lire sans me laisser de review (on ne se mentira pas, je fais ça aussi) alors si vous pouviez m'en laisser, ça serait super. Je remercie ceux qui m'en laissent de façon régulière. J'en ai déjà 133 en 20 chapitre (21 maintenant), un chiffre que je n'avais jamais pensé atteindre. Des fic ont plus de chapitre et n'ont pas ce chiffre. Je me sens chanceuse. Je veux que cette histoire se termine en grand. Je vous en pris, ça me ferait tellement plaisir, vous ne pouvez même pas savoir. Bon, malgré ma promesse d'être brève, je me suis un peu étendue. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause.**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre qui sera posté bientôt, promis!**


	22. Chapter 22

-Et voilà, on y est.

Je regardais autour. C'était une forêt. Il comptait me cacher dans une forêt? Sans toit, sans murs? Je l'aurais volontiers insulté sur ses capacités mentales (et peut-être aussi sa santé mentale, pendant qu'on y était) mais j'étais encore contrainte au silence. Il sortie et contourna la voiture. Je le vis ouvrir le coffre et en sortir je ne sais quoi. Puis il m'ouvrit la portière et me fit sortir.

-Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre plan.

Je remarquai qu'il regarda en haut. Je suivis son regard et remarquai une cabane dans un arbre. C'était vrai, j'étais kidnappée et séquestrée par ce malade qui croyait m'aimer. C'était ça, un crime passionnel? Il me souleva et me traîna jusqu'au pied de l'arbre. Il y avait une échelle pour se rendre à la cabane.

-Bon, vois-tu, j'ai un problème. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te soulever et monter jusqu'en haut.

Le côté insolent de ma personnalité mourrait d'envie de lui dire que Seth en aurait été capable sans problème. Heureusement que j'étais bâillonnée, je ne crois pas que ce genre de remarque le mette de bonne humeur. Et j'avais intérêt à ce qu'il reste de bonne humeur.

-Je vais te détacher, mais tu ne vas pas t'enfuir.

Il est encore plus fou que je ne le croyais s'il pensait que je n'essayerai rien pour m'enfuir.

-Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, parce que sinon…

Il sortie un revolver. Mon sang se figea un moment. Il en serait capable. De tirer sur moi, il en serait capable. Il le ferait s'il pensait que c'est nécessaire. Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

-J'ai tout prévu Tabitha, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper aussi facilement. De toute façon, bientôt, tu ne voudras plus t'enfuir. Tu vas te rendre compte à qu'elle point je t'aime et tu voudras rester avec moi.

Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire à quel point il était cinglé. Ça n'allait pas bien dans ça tête. Il dénouait les nœuds à mes chevilles et ceux de mes poignets. Il colla le revolver dans mon dos. C'était une sensation étrange. La froideur du métal traversait mon manteau et mon chemiser pour aller directement en moi. L'impression qu'en une seule seconde, je pourrais mourir était suffisante pour perdre la tête.

-Aller, grimpe.

Je me mis à gravir l'échelle. Je sentais la présence de Ben juste derrière moi et ça me déconcentrais, au point que je manquais de tomber à de nombreuses reprises. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ben me força à m'assoir le dos contre le mur du fond. Il me renoua les cordes autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles, mais enleva le ruban adhésif qui me forçait au silence.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Je secouai la tête avant de me mettre à parler :

-Quelle heure est-il?

Ben jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-18h34, très précisément.

18h34. Le lycée finissait à 16h. Ça voulait dire que ça faisait plus de deux heures que Ben m'avait enlevée.

-Tu as faim? Ou soif?

Je fis non de la tête. J'étais trop secouée pour avoir faim. Il se rapprocha de moi, s'accroupit pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir la folie dans ses yeux, ce qui me fit d'autant plus paniquer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi. Je sais que c'est une mesure drastique, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Il repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux qui retombait sur mon visage et la remit doucement derrière mon oreille.

-Je veux que tu comprennes que je vais prendre soin de toi, ma chérie. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. À moins que tu m'y contraignes.

Mes yeux se posèrent par réflexe sur le revolver. Il le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Ça m'embête de te laisser ici, mais il faut que je retourne chez moi. Les voisins risquent de se poser de question s'il remarque que ma voiture n'est pas là. Je vais revenir demain, à la première heure.

Il allait se lever, mais je le stoppai :

-Attends, peux-tu au moins défaire la corde à mes chevilles. J'aimerais pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes un peu.

Il hésita, pesa le pour et le contre pour finalement acquiescer. Je vis ses doigts s'activer pour détacher la corde. J'avais raison, c'était des nœuds solides et bien faits. La corde était épaisse. Je n'avais aucune chance de me déficeler moi-même. Lorsque la corde se relâcha, ça me fit un bien fou. Mes chevilles étaient meurtries et c'était agréable de pouvoir bouger un peu.

-Merci.

Ça me tuait de devoir lui dire ce mot.

-Par contre, je vais remettre le ruban adhésif. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas que tu hurles et alerte des chasseurs.

Avant que je n'aie pu protester, il me colla le _Duct Tape_ sur la bouche. Il repartie en refermant la porte et je l'entendis tirer un verrou. Le malade m'avait tout de même laissé une lampe de camping pour que je puisse voir. Il fallait absolument que je sorte de là. J'observai la cabane à la recherche d'une issue. Le bois semblait assez vieux, mais solide. Je me levai et m'approchai de la porte. Je lui donnai un coup de pied. Elle bougea un peu, mais de céda pas. Je lui en donnai un autre, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne. Le verrou était solide. Je regardai encore la cabane attentivement. Il y avait un endroit où le bois était plus neuf. Je m'approchai et l'étudiai. Un panneau de bois était cloué au mur. C'était visiblement fait à la va vite pour boucher une fenêtre ou un truc du genre. Le travail avait été fait vite et mal fait, le bois était de mauvaise qualité, n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Peut-être si je frappai aux bons endroits et assez fort, je pourrai défoncer le bois. Peut-être.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je m'acharne sur ce panneau de bois. Je donnai des coups d'épaules, des coups de pieds et je criais à travers mon bâillon en espérant être entendu. Une bonne partie de la nuit devait être passée puisque ma lampe s'éteignit par manque de batterie. Je voyais un peu grâce aux trous à travers les planches qui me renvoyaient la lumière de la lune. Incapable de laisser tomber, je frappai le panneau de bois pile au milieu, de mon meilleur coup de pied. Ma jambe passa au travers. J'en pleurerai presque de joie. Je martelai le reste du panneau, qui n'opposait pas un si grande résistance, étant passablement affaibli. Lorsque le passage parut assez grand pour que je m'y faufile, je passai une jambe, puis l'autre pour m'assoir sur le bord de ce qui avait du être une fenêtre. Je regardai en bas. Sauter à cette hauteur revenait à sauter du haut du toit d'un bâtiment à deux étages. Il y avait peu de chance que m'en sorte indemne. Voulais-je vraiment sauter?

Avais-je vraiment le choix?

Par contre, il ne faudrait pas que je me casse une jambe, car je risque fort probablement de devoir courir. Le soleil commençait à se lever, ce qui signifiait que Ben ne devrait pas tarder. Pas sur la tête non plus, je n'irais pas bien loin si je perdais connaissance. L'idéal serait que je roule sur le dos, comme on voit dans les films. Ok, on y va. À trois. Un. Deux.

Trois.

La chute en tant que telle fut brève. Je gardais en tête de rouler sur le dos, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le contrôle de l'atterrissage. Mon épaule heurta le sol en premier et encaissa le choc. Je gémis de douleur. Je crois qu'elle c'est disloquée ou fracturée. Je comptais jusqu'à dix et me relevai. J'avais mal, je souffrais, mais il ne fallait pas que je reste ici. Je détalai difficilement. J'ignorais où aller, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je devais seulement mettre la plus grande distance possible entre la cabane et moi. Avoir su que je devrais courir autant, j'aurais mit autre chose que mes bottes à talons hauts. Mais je ne prévoyais pas me faire enlever par un psychopathe lorsque je choisissais ma tenue. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Mes bras, encore attachés derrière mon dos, me faisait mal. Surtout le gauche, celui sur lequel j'avais atterrit. Mais je continuai. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

Ce n'était même pas une option.

**Seth**

Ça m'avais prit du temps, mais j'avais réussi à trouver sa maison. J'avais harcelé Nadine pour savoir où ce cinglé habitait, mais elle ne le savait pas. Alors, j'ai arpenté les rues en espérant voir sa voiture. Ce qui c'est produit. Soit il a enfermé Tabie chez lui, ce qui serait incroyablement stupide, soit il l'avait planqué ailleurs. Ce qui est l'option la plus probable, mais également la plus frustrante, elle pourrait être n'importe où. La police était en état d'alerte, mais je préférais mener ma petite affaire. Seul. Ce combat serait entre Ben et moi. Ni la meute, ni la police ne s'en mêleraient. C'était une affaire personnelle. J'observais sa maison depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ça me démangeait d'en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute, mais je devais respecter quelque règles avant.

D'abord, m'assurer qu'il est seul.

Ensuite, le battre juste assez pour qu'il me dise où est Tabie.

Puis, après avoir eu ma réponse (moyennant quelques coups, bien sûr), le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

Pour finalement aller secourir Tabie.

Quatre étapes. Un but. Aucun échec. L'équation parfaite. Je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers sa maison, le plus silencieusement possible. Je voulais le prendre par surprise. J'étais presque rendu à la porte d'entrée lorsque je l'entendis s'activer. Il avait l'air pressé. J'eu juste le temps de me cacher avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ben couru presque jusqu'à sa voiture, sans me remarquer. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, je me précipitai vers mon pick-up également. Modification du plan. Une poursuite semblait s'être rajoutée. Je le laissai prendre un peu d'avance avant de le suivre. Avec un peu de chance, il allait me conduire tout droit à Tabie.

Mon téléphone sonna. Personne ne m'appellerait dans un moment pareil, à moins que ce soit important. Je décrochai donc, conduisant d'une seule main.

-Ouais?

-Seth? C'est Alice Cullen.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as vu quelque chose?

-Mmmh. D'une minute à l'autre, Tabie va débarquer chez nous.

-Vraiment? Tu en es certaine?

Elle avait réussi à s'échapper? Je l'espérais. Je savais qu'il pourrait y arriver. Tabitha Donovan est la fille la plus forte que je connaisse.

-Une fille d'environs 1m70, les cheveux bruns foncés et vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux noirs et rouge, d'un jeans foncé et de bottes noirs à talons?

J'en pleurais presque de soulagement.

-Oui, c'est elle.

-Alors, elle va bientôt arriver. Elle risque de ne pas être en très bon état, cependant.

Je retrouvai immédiatement ma froideur. Tabie était peut-être saine et sauve, mais je n'oubliais pas Ben.

-Très bien. Prenez soins d'elle.

-Tu ne viens pas?

-J'ai quelque chose à régler avant.

Alice dut comprendre, puisqu'elle ne posa pas de question. Je gardais mon objectif en vu.

Je voulais Ben.

Mort.

**Tabie**

Mes jambes tremblaient, mes bras me faisaient vivre l'enfer et je ne pouvais même pas crier ma souffrance parce que le ruban adhésif était toujours en place. Mais l'important était que je continuais d'avancer. C'était tout ce qui comptait. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures que je me traînais dans cette forêt, mais, si je me fiais au soleil, ça ne devait faire qu'une heure. Au singulier. Plusieurs fois je songeais à abandonner, avant de me résonner. Je n'avais pas passé la nuit à essayer de défoncer un panneau de bois, sauter d'une cabane située à plusieurs mètres du sol et parcouru ce qui me semblait être des kilomètres dans le froid, les bras attachés dont un sûrement cassé, pour rien. Je venais tout juste de devenir la copine de Seth. J'allais finir le lycée dans un an et demi. Je n'avais même pas encore été à une plage où l'eau était chaude, bon sang! Je n'allais pas mourir maintenant! J'allais m'en sortir. Un pas à la fois. C'est ce que je me disais. Je mets un pied devant l'autre et je répète l'opération. Tant que mes jambes pouvaient me porter, je pouvais marcher.

Soudain, je la vis. Une superbe villa. Dans une forêt, je sais, c'est bizarre. C'était peut-être une hallucination. Des psychopathes (c'est vrai, qui a une villa comme celle-là dans une forêt?). C'était peut-être une maison abandonnée.

Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Comme si mes jambes eurent un regain d'énergie désespérée, je me mis à courir. D'accord, ma course était maladroite et je n'avançais pas nécessairement en ligne droite, mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire. Arrivée devant la porte, dans l'impossibilité de sonner, je donnais des coups de pieds dans la porte. Un homme blond à la peau très pâle et avec d'étranges yeux dorés me répondit. Il me faisait passer aux statuts de marbres qui représentaient des dieux à Rome ou en Grèce. J'imaginais que je devais avoir l'air d'une évadée de l'hôpital psychiatrique avec mes vêtements de travers et mes bras attachés. Je ne voulais pas penser à l'état de mes cheveux ou à la tête que je devais faire. Et je ne pouvais même pas lui expliqué la situation, puisque j'étais contrainte au silence. Heureusement, il ne me claqua pas la porte au nez.

-Aller, entre. On t'attendait.

Phrase qui aurait dû m'inquiéter, mais j'étais bien trop désespérée pour m'en soucier. Je le suivis difficilement (mon corps en entier n'en pouvait plus) et il me conduit dans ce qui devait être le salon. Une famille entière semblait guetter notre arrivée

-Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, je suis médecin. Seth nous avait mis au courant de ta situation. N'ais pas peur.

Il m'invita à m'assoir sur le canapé. Je m'exécutai, soulagée. Ils connaissaient Seth. Je pouvais leur faire confiance. J'ignorais totalement comment Seth pouvait les avoir connu ou même par quel miracle j'étais tombé sur eux, mais je pouvais régler tout ça plus tard.

-Es-tu blessée?

Je dis oui, mais avec le ruban adhésif, ça ressemblait davantage à « mmaaiiigh ».

-Oh, désolé. J'aurais dû y penser avant.

Il m'enleva le ruban adhésif et je soupirai de soulagement.

-Merci! Ça me soulage tellement, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

-Je vais de faire la corde derrière ton dos, une seconde.

Dès que mes bras furent libres, je tentai de les secouer un peu, mais une violente douleur descendit de mon épaule jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Je serrai les dents et frémis.

-Je crois que mon bras est cassé.

-Je crois aussi. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour te faire un bandage en attendant, mais il va falloir t'amener à l'hôpital.

Il allait se leva et me laissa seule devant cette tribu d'inconnus. Une fille qui me fit penser à la fée clochette s'approcha de moi.

-J'ai prévenue Seth de ton arrivée. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Je clignai des paupières. Quelque chose clochait.

-Ça ne colle pas. Il devrait déjà être là. S'il sait que je suis ici, il aurait déjà dû y être.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant.

-Oh non!

Je connaissais Seth mieux que je ne me connaissais et je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire avant de me rejoindre.

-Il est allé retrouver Ben. Pour en finir avec lui. Pour toujours.

-Quoi?

Visiblement, il ne connaissait pas la part de lui qui pouvait se montrer froide et féroce. Il parvenait bien à la cacher, mais je la voyais chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère. Très en colère. Je hochai la tête et, soudainement, je réalisai tout ce que j'avais vécu. Ça me tomba dessus d'un coup. Et le poids était trop lourd. Autant que ça m'embarrassait de pleurer devant des inconnus, autant je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Les larmes coulèrent avant que je sache ce qui se passait. Je sentis deux bras froids m'enlacer en évitant soigneusement mon bras cassé. Je ne les connaissais pas, mais ça faisait du bien. Je me blottis dans ces bras et laissais mes pleurs sortirent. Je sanglotais, j'étais brisée. Je sentis qu'on me caressait les cheveux.

-C'est fini, trésor. Tu es en sécurité. Pauvre petite.

C'était une voix de femme, réconfortante et maternelle. Je nichai mon visage dans son cou et la laissa me consoler. D'accord, je ne les connaissais pas, mais j'en avais terriblement besoin. Je m'en étais sortie. J'avais été kidnappée par un malade et séquestrée dans une cabane au milieu d'une forêt. Mais je m'en suis tirée.

-OÙ EST-ELLE?

Seth est dans la place, les amis. Je me dégageai doucement des bras de la femme et vit mon meilleur ami débouler dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses vêtements chiffonnés. Je devais avoir l'air d'être dans un état misérable, puisque l'inquiétude déjà bien présente sur ses traits ne fit qu'accroître. Il s'assit à côté de moi et m'attira à lui, pour me serrer fort dans ses bras. Trop fort pour ma blessure.

-Aïe!

-Oh, pardon.

Il me relâcha et observa mon visage attentivement, comme s'il essayait de garder mes traits imprimés dans sa mémoire. Il passa ses pouces sur mes joues pour effacer mes larmes et colla son front sur le mien. Je l'entendis expirer longuement avant de parler.

-Mon amour, j'étais tellement inquiet. Tu vas bien?

Je hochai la tête et ravalai mes larmes. Il y avait quelque chose que je devais savoir.

-Que lui as-tu fait?

Je n'avais pas besoin de dire que je parlais de Ben, il le savait. Je le vis avaler difficilement sa salive. Ses mains agrippèrent les miennes et les serrèrent fort.

-Il ne reviendra pas, Tabie. Je te le promets.

Ça en était trop. Trop d'émotions fortes. Je ne vis que du noir et me sentis tomber.

**Ah, Tabie est sauvée! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser trop longtemps avec Ben tout de même. Je ne suis pas cruelle. Pour les détails de la vengeance de Seth, vous devrez attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Tout le monde aime une bonne vengeance (c'est une généralité basée sur le fait que, moi, j'adore). Je voulais aussi faire une cheerleader de moi-même et vous dire un gros merci pour vos commentaires (imaginez-moi en train de faire des acrobaties rocambolesques de joie suite à une de vos review) qui me font ÉNORMÉMENT plaisirs. J'ai confiance que vous m'amènerez à l'honorable chiffre 200. Go, go, go!**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre.**

**Biz xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Moi **


	23. Chapter 23

Je me réveillai dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. Toute seule. Sans même une malheureuse infirmière. Assez déstabilisant. J'étai un peu désorientée. Je baissai les yeux et vis que j'étais couchée dans un lit et portait la superbe blouse d'hôpital réservée aux patients. Oh, et j'avais un plâtre au bras gauche. J'admets, je suis un peu confuse. Je me frottai le visage pour essayer de clarifier mes pensées. Bon, récapitulons : j'étais à l'hôpital, seule, et j'avais un plâtre au bras gauche, probablement parce qu'il est cassé. Maintenant, première question: pourquoi suis-je ici? À peine me suis-je posé la question que des images de moi, Ben, une cabane et ma course effrénée surgirent. Ok, ok, je me souviens maintenant pourquoi j'étais ici. Je me rappelle ce qui c'est passé. Bien que j'aurai préféré oublier. Deuxième question : pourquoi suis-je toute seule pour l'amour du ciel?! Où est Seth? Ma mère? Mes grands-parents?

À peine ai-je formulé cette pensée qu'une infirmière arriva dans ma chambre. Sally, selon son badge. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tabitha, tu es réveillée. Tout va bien? Tu as mal quelque part?

-Non, ça va. Enfin, je crois. Il n'y a personne?

Elle se mit à rigoler.

-Évidemment, tu te réveille à l'unique moment où il y a personne à ton chevet. J'ai convaincu ta mère et tes grands-parents d'aller se coucher chez eux en leurs promettant de les appeler dès que tu te réveillerais. Chanda, l'infirmière en chef, à virer ton petit-ami de la chambre parce qu'il l'a dérangeait, il doit traîner autour de ta chambre et ton oncle est allé se chercher un café.

-Mon oncle? De quoi vous parlez?

Mon oncle Pat, le frère de ma mère, habitait à Boston. Pourquoi serait-il ici? Sally n'eu pas le temps de répondre puisque mon oncle arriva. Et bien, il était réellement là.

-Bonjour Sally. Je vois que ma nièce préférée est réveillée.

-Oncle Pat! Que fais-tu ici?

Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi et sirota son café. Sally s'éclipsa discrètement.

-Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester à Boston quand ma seule nièce s'est faite kidnappée! J'ai sauté dans l'avion dès que ta mère m'a appelé.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je dors?

-Et bien, tu es arrivée à l'hôpital tôt ce matin et on est maintenant au milieu de la nuit. Je dirais que tu as beaucoup dormis.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être aller à l'hôpital.

En fait, mon dernier souvenir remonte à lorsque j'étais chez le Dr Cullen. Mon oncle tripota son gobelet.

-Ce café est infect! Bref, je n'étais pas là, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, tu te serais évanouie.

Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de chose…

-J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau marche au ralentis. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre mes pensées.

Il me tendit son verre.

-Un café dégueulasse, ça t'aiderais à éclaircir le tout?

-Oui.

-Tant pis pour toi. Pas de café pour les malades.

Il ramena son verre vers lui avant que j'ai pu le lui enlever.

-Ça, c'est pas cool du tout.

Il se contenta de rire en prenant une autre gorgée. À ce moment-là, Seth arriva.

-Tabie! Tu es réveillée!

-Apparemment.

Il s'approcha de moi doucement, comme s'il craignait de m'effrayer.

-Tu te rappelle de quoi au juste?

Je le regardai dans les yeux sans ciller.

-De tout. Je me rappelle de tout.

Je le vis avaler sa salive. Je me tournai vers mon oncle.

-Tu pourrais aller me chercher un verre d'eau, oncle Pat? Et tu peux prendre ton temps surtout. Je n'ai pas si soif.

-C'est un message codé pour que je vous laisse seuls? Ou je dois réellement t'apporté un verre d'eau?

La subtilité n'est pas une qualité très populaire dans ma famille comme vous pouvez constater.

-Première hypothèse.

-Oh, d'accord. Je m'en vais.

Il part avec son café, non sans me jeter un coup d'œil curieux. Seth s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit en prenait bien soin de ne pas me toucher. Il semblait hésiter à me toucher ou simplement me parler. Mais j'étais bien trop perdue pour commencer. Il se racla la gorge et sa voix trembla légèrement.

-Le docteur dit que tu pourras sortir d'ici dans quelques jours. Tu as un bras cassé et une de tes chevilles est foulée. Personne n'arrive à croire que tu t'en sois sortie aussi bien.

-Ouais, moi non plus.

-Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu es faite solide. Tu trouves toujours le moyen de t'en sortir.

J'avoue que ses paroles me surprirent. J'avais toujours crû qu'il me considérait comme une petite chose fragile qui pouvait casser à tout moment. Il s'en faisait tellement pour moi habituellement…

-C'est sans doute la première fois que je t'entends dire une chose pareil. Tu es toujours tellement protecteur. Tu t'inquiète toujours pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me trouvais solide.

-Bien sûr que je te trouvais forte. Mais même si tu étais capable de mettre K-O le meilleur de combattant en quelques secondes, je m'inquièterais pour toi. Et je ferai tout le nécessaire pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Comme tuer Ben?

On avait assez évité le sujet. Il était temps d'en parler. Seth pâlit considérablement. Bon, s'il tombe malade, on est déjà à l'hôpital.

**Seth**

Sa question me rendit malade, bien qu'elle fût totalement légitime. Je n'aimais pas trop y penser. Je ne regrettais rien. Ce salaud avait fait du mal à Tabie et il méritait bien plus que ce que la souffrance que je lui avais fait subir. Je ne me sentais pas du tout coupable. Mais je ne me sentais pas très bien non plus avec ça. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible. J'espérais seulement que Tabie ne me verrait pas comme un monstre après ça. J'espérais qu'elle me dirait qu'elle comprenait, que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Peut-être me sentirai-je un peu mieux ainsi. Cependant, son évanouissement à ma première annonce me dit qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas totalement en accord avec ce que j'avais fait.

-Seth? Ça va?

J'hochai la tête. Ma gorge était nouée, mais il fallait que je parle. Tabie posa sa main sur mon bras. Le fait qu'elle voulait encore me toucher me donna du courage.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, Tabie.

J'aurais peut-être dû. Ça aurait été moins cruel, par contre.

-Non? Mais tu m'as dit que…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Que lui as-tu fait?

Des images de membres sanguinolents, des cris perçants de réel douleurs et je pouvais ressentir encore la rage qui m'avait habitée à ce moment là. Non, je ne regrettais rien.

-Dis-moi, Seth. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Je fermai les yeux. C'était plus facile de lui dire sans la voir.

-Je me suis transformé en loup puis je l'ai massacré. Avec mes dents, mes griffes, tout ce que je pouvais utiliser. Puis, je l'ai laissé dans la forêt, presque mort. Tout le monde croit qu'il s'est fait attaqué par une bête sauvage.

Je sentais encore le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Je ne l'avais pas raté. Pas un seul centimètre carré de son corps ne souffrait pas. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, ça avait pris trois heures avant de le retrouver. Il était dans un état critique. Et il souffrait encore. Si je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est pour qu'il croupisse en prison.

Je rouvris les yeux en sentant la main de Tabie me caresser le visage. Elle me regardait, sans dégoût ou peur. Au contraire, son regard était plein d'amour. Je pris sa main et embrassa ses doigts.

-Je te connais, Seth. Je me doutais que tu voudrais le faire payer. Et, honnêtement, je n'en suis pas fâchée. C'est peut-être horrible à dire, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en sorte sans souffrir. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je craignais seulement que tu t'attires des ennuis, mais comme il n'y a pas de danger… Je t'aime Seth, depuis trop longtemps pour que quelque chose vienne changer ça.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Tabie. Tellement.

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux. Je la vis plissé le nez.

-Hey, toi, tu irais me chercher un café?

Je ris et secoua la tête. J'aimais sa façon de sauter d'un sujet à l'autre sans prévenir.

-Non, sinon Chanda, l'infirmière en chef, va m'arracher la tête. Elle est assez imposante et je l'énerve pas mal.

Je vis ma bien-aimée rouler des yeux.

-Toi qui as peur d'une gentille infirmière, on aura tout vu.

Je souris encore davantage. J'aimais Tabie parce qu'elle me connaissait mieux que personne. Et qu'ensemble, on pouvait tout affronter…

…mais bon, on ne fera pas exprès de chercher les problèmes avec Chanda.

**Ok, c'était un chapitre un peu guimauve, mais, hey, un peu de romantisme, c'est agréable. Et je suis un peu fleur bleue sur les bords. Il me reste encore quelques petits trucs à poster, mais la fin approche à grands pas. Préparer vous à dire vos adieux à Tabie. Cependant, je n'ai pas écrit le dernier mot de l'histoire. Qui sait ce que je leur réserve? (Vraiment personne, parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même). Une petite review, s'il-vous-plaît? Je suis à 150 et je sais que vous êtes capables de m'en donner cinquante de plus. Tous vos messages me font tellement plaisir! Les plus courts comme les plus longs. Ça me donne de l'inspiration pour continuer.**

**À plus, les lecteurs!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Moi**


	24. Chapter 24

-...donc, j'ai laissé mon cactus de noël sur la terrasse tout l'été pour qu'il prenne un peu de soleil, parce que, sinon, il ne fleurissait jamais et regarde : pleins de jolies fleurs ont poussées et on est en plein hiver! C'est un conseil que j'ai lue dans un de mes magasines, attends, je vais te le chercher.

Je regardai ma montre, le temps était écoulé, je pouvais aller sauver Seth de ma grand-mère. Je me levai de la marche où j'étais assise pour les espionner et attrapai mes béquilles. Je descendis difficilement l'escalier. Dès que Seth me vit, ses yeux se mirent à briller de soulagement.

-Eh mec, mon rendez-vous avec Patricia est dans une demi-heure, tu m'embarques?

-Bien sûr, ma poulette.

Ma grand-mère se racla la gorge :

-Trésor, Seth et moi étions en pleins milieux d'une discussion passionnante. Tu ne peux pas demander à ta mère ou à ton grand-père?

Je devais avoir un don de télépathie parce que je percevais distinctement l'appel à l'aide de Seth. Bon, il avait assez souffert comme ça.

-C'est que… Seth m'avait promit. En plus, grand-père roupille sur le canapé et maman teste des nouveaux échantillons de maquillage «pour le boulot ».

-Ton grand-père dort sur le canapé? C'est très mauvais pour son dos. À quoi a-t-il pensé? Bill, lève-toi!

Elle se leva et se précipita vers le canapé. Je me tournai vers Seth.

-Vite, on décolle!

-Bonne idée.

Il me vola mes béquilles et me souleva de terre pour se mettre à courir vers la porte. Je m'agrippai à son cou et éclata de rire. Il me déposa sur le siège passager avant de s'installer devant le volant et démarra.

-Alors que vas-tu dire à Patricia aujourd'hui?

-C'est supposé être confidentiel, tu te rappelle. Tout ce qui est dit dans le cabinet du Dr Patricia Walker ne sort pas du cabinet.

-Vas-tu parler de moi?

-Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Je vais surtout parler de moi, de ma vie après…ce qui c'est passé. C'est pour ça que je vais voir un psy. Ça ne fait qu'un mois après tout.

-Un mois…

J'hochai la tête sans rien ajouter. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites en conséquences de cette histoire : un psy, la mort de Ben suite à ses blessures, trois semaines de repos forcé à la maison, des cauchemars, une peur constante… Au moins, j'avais Seth, il a toujours été là pour moi.

-Seth?

-Oui?

-Action ou vérité?

-Mm…vérité.

J'hochai encore une fois la tête en me mordillant la lèvre. En un sens, j'avais un peu peur de poser ma question, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être effrayée. Seth sentait bien ma nervosité puisqu'il me prit la main en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Comptes-tu m'épouser un jour?

Le silence me répondit. Pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots, je repliai ma jambe sur ma poitrine et me mit à triturer les lacets de mes vieilles Converse bleues. J'avais renoncé aux talons depuis ma course avec mes bottes. Tant pis si Seth doit se pencher au point de se briser le cou pour m'embrasser ou que je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Je posai mon menton sur mon genou en attendant la réponse de Seth.

-Veux-tu qu'on se marie?

-C'est à mon tour de poser des questions, Seth.

-Et bien, ma réponse à ta question est la tienne à la mienne.

Je pris un moment à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tu veux dire que si je te demandais de me faire la grande déclaration là tout de suite, tu le ferais?

Pour toute réponse, il arrêta la voiture et sortie. Il ouvrit ma portière et me fit descendre. Alors que je me demandais ce qui se passait, il mit un genou à terre.

-Bon, je ne suis pas du tout préparé alors ne me roule pas dessus avec la voiture si ce n'est pas parfait.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-Tabie, je te connais depuis qu'on a six ans. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse que je connais. Je sais que je ne survivrais pas sans toi. Tu es mon âme sœur. Avec toi, rien ne me fait peur et…

Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

-Désolé, c'est encore plus nul que ce que je pensais. Ce qui compte ce que je t'aime. Je sais que ça sera toujours le cas.

-Ce n'était pas nul, je n'ai pas besoin d'une grande déclaration. Juste toi, ça me suffit.

-Bien.

Il se releva et épousseta son jean.

-Alors, Action ou vérité? Je vais choisir pour toi : vérité.

-Hey, tu ne peux pas…

-Alors voici ma question, veux-tu m'épouser?

J'en restais sans voix. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour vrai? Il eut un petit sourire.

-Alors Tabie, tu n'as pas le choix de me répondre, à moins que tu déclare forfait.

-Tu es complètement cinglé! On a seulement dix-sept ans! On ne peut pas se marier!

-Selon qui?

-Tout le monde. Hello? Tu es certain que tout va bien là-dedans?

-À quoi bon attendre? Je sais que je ne vais pas changer d'avis sur toi.

-Moi aussi, mais…

-Mais quoi? Écoute, on n'est pas obligé de faire la grosse cérémonie et d'être officiellement mariés tout de suite. On peut se fiancer et, quand ça sera le bon moment, on se mariera. Je veux juste que tu ais la promesse que je vais rester avec toi pour toujours et que tu ne puisses jamais en douter.

J'avais une tonne d'arguments, mais ils se volatilisèrent à la seconde où Seth finit sa phrase. Je me mis à sourire et hocha la tête.

-Oui.

-Oui quoi?

-Oui, je veux t'épouser.

Son sourire spécial que j'aimais tant fendit son visage. Il me souleva de terre et me fit tourbillonner dans les airs en m'embrassant. Et quand il s'éloignait pour reprendre son souffle, il répétait qu'il m'aimait. Je riais aux éclats, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de très drôle. Pour la première fois depuis Ben, je me sentais totalement bien. Lorsqu'il me reposa sur le sol, on s'était un peu calmés, bien qu'aucun de nous n'avait arrêté de sourire comme des idiots.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais fait la grande demande.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as accepté. Attend, il te faut une bague, quelque chose comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Oui, ça l'est. Attend que je trouve quelque chose…

Il se mit à regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'un objet pouvant faire office de bague.

-Oh, je sais.

Il se pencha, défit la ficelle qui était attaché à sa cheville en cas de transformation imprévue et la noua sur mon annulaire.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal…

-Non.

Je regardai ma bague improvisée. La ficelle était rouge, vieille et sale. Seth avait fait une petite boucle pour que ça soit plus mignon. Ça me rappelait les ficelles que les gens se mettent au doigt pour ne pas oublier quelque chose. Moi, c'était pour ne pas oublier que Seth m'aime.

-C'est parfait.

-Sérieux Tabie, je vais te trouver une vraie bague.

-Sérieux Seth, ce n'est pas la peine. Rien ne peut battre ça. C'est bien plus vrai qu'une stupide bague.

Il me sourit et me prit la main pour que nous retournions dans le pick-up. Ce qui me ramena à la réalité :

-Mince, Seth. Je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Patricia!

Il se contenta de sourire encore plus et de m'embrasser le sommet de la tête.

-Alors, tu crois toujours que tu ne parleras pas de moi?

FIN

Mais…

**L'histoire de Tabie et Seth est finit. Désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps avant de poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai été complètement débordée. J'ai commencé ce qu'on appelle des « études supérieurs » qui me prennent plus de temps que ce que je voudrais (pour la première fois, je dois réellement bosser. Dur). Sans compter mon job qui me gruge mon énergie et mes week-ends. J'avais commencé le chapitre depuis longtemps sans jamais trouver le temps de le finir. Et bien voilà, c'est fait. The end…**

**Ben non, voyons donc. Je ne vais tout de même pas finir comme ça! Il me reste au moins deux épilogues (si ce n'est pas plus) avant de finir pour vrai. Alors, restez alertes et n'oubliez pas l'objectifs : 200, mes amis. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Et puis, ça me remonte toujours le moral de relire vos commentaires**

**Bizzzz**

**Moi**


	25. Chapter 25

-Tabitha Donovan, ouvre cette porte!

J'ignorai les martèlements de Liz et continuait à fixer la jupe blanche de ma robe. J'étais déjà pomponnée, fardée et apprêtée. Tout était sous contrôle. Mon mariage avec Seth promettait d'être plus que parfait. Les invités étaient tous arrivés. Le jardin était magnifiquement décoré. Mon grand-père et mon oncle Pat se disputaient pour m'amener à l'autel étant donné mon absence de père. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Jusqu'à ce que j'enfile ma robe et me mette à paniquer. Alors je me suis enfermer dans la chambre et refusait de parler à quiconque.

-Tabie chérie, je t'en pris, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Ma mère et Liz essayaient sans succès de me faire sortir. Je ne voulais pas leur parler. Leur expliquer. Elles ne comprendraient pas. Ma mère était déjà énervée que sa fille de presque dix-neuf ans se marie avant elle. Et Liz trouvait ça tellement romantique et elle avait crié jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix lorsque je lui avais demandé d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Oh mon Dieu! Je vais me marier et je n'ai même pas encore dix-neuf ans! Que vais-je faire? C'est arrivé pour vrai, là! Ce n'est plus seulement un beau rêve dans un futur lointain. Ça arrive pour vrai! Je ne peux pas faire ça! Je ne peux pas!

-Ça y est, je l'ai!

La voix de Nadine interrompit les supplications des deux autres. Liz poussa un cri.

-Non! Il ne faut pas qu'il voit la robe!

-S'il la voit, ça veut dire qu'elle aura ouvert cette foutue porte! On peut bien sacrifier les traditions!

La voix grave et posé de Seth attira mon attention.

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls? Je vais lui parler.

J'entendis les filles descendre en marmonnant. Je me couvris le visage de mes mains. Comment vais-je m'en sortir?

-Tabie? Tu veux bien me laisser entrer?

Que vais-je faire?

-Mon amour, je t'en pris, parle-moi.

Pauvre Seth, je le mettais tout à l'envers.

-Tabie? Action ou Vérité?

Je dégageai mes mains et regarda la porte. Je pouvais presque voir Seth, le front contre le bois qui se creusait la tête pour comprendre mon comportement.

-Vérité.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-M'aime-tu?

J'eu un léger sourire et me leva pour déverrouiller la porte. Lorsque Seth me vit, il soupira de soulagement.

-Je crois que tu connais très bien la réponse.

Il eu un sourire en coin et je retournai m'assoir sur le lit. Seth me suivit et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

J'haussai les épaules. Voir Seth dans son costume et se faisant du souci pour moi m'intimidait un peu sans que je sache pourquoi.

-Tabie, j'étais sur le point de me rendre à l'autel. Tout le monde nous y attend. Et là, Nadine vient me chercher pour me dire que ma fiancée s'est enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre et refuse de parler à qui que ce soit. Mets-toi à ma place, je m'inquiète un peu là.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Je panique.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

-Moi aussi je suis nerveux, mais c'est normal, il ne faut pas t'en faire avec ça.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je crois… je crois qu'on devrait annuler la cérémonie.

J'entendis sa respiration bloquée. Je le sentis se raidir. J'imagine que c'est la pire chose qu'une fille peut dire à son futur mari à quelques minutes de la cérémonie. Je baissai les yeux sur la ficelle à mon doigt. Tout prenait tellement son sens lorsque j'avais accepté à ce moment-là. Pourquoi maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de faire une énorme erreur?

-Je t'en pris Seth, dis quelque chose.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne m'aime plus?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais. Le problème n'est pas que j'ai peur de ne pas t'aimer suffisamment. C'est juste le mariage en tant que tel.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Seth, tu as fêté tes dix-neuf ans il y a un mois. Je vais bientôt les fêter moi aussi. Je viens à peine de commencer la fac…

-C'est parce que je ne vais pas à la fac? C'est pour ça que tu as des doutes?

Après notre graduation, Seth avait décidé de laisser tomber les études pour travailler dans un garage. Il ne pouvait pas trop s'éloigner à cause de la meute de toute façon. Sam lui avait déniché un boulot. Moi, j'allais à la fac de Seattle pour devenir infirmière. On se voyait chaque week-end et on s'appelait chaque jour.

-Bien sûr que non! On en a déjà discuté : je me fiche que tu aille à la fac ou non, ce n'est pas ça l'important.

-Pourquoi alors?

-Ok, on se marie et puis quoi? On emménage dans une jolie maison dans la réserve? On a deux point deux enfants, un chien et cinquante pourcent de chance de divorcer? Tu vas travailler dans un garage et faire tes patrouilles avec la meute le soir pendant que moi je vais border nos enfants et faire des cookies? On va se donner un baiser avant de partir le matin et se retrouver au lit pour lire chacun de notre côté jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme? J'ai dix-neuf ans Seth! Pas quarante, merde! Je suis jeune, c'est supposé être les plus belles années de ma vie devant moi. Je ne veux pas me ranger tout de suite. Je veux danser, je veux crier, je veux rire, pleurer et perdre la tête. Je veux vivre ma jeunesse. Et je veux la vivre avec toi. Mais pas comme un vieux couple barbant!

Je risquai un regard vers mon fiancé. Il fit la moue et acquiesça avant de sourire.

-Là, je te retrouve! J'avoue que j'étais surpris que tu accepte que le mariage arrive aussi vite. Du moins, avant que tu termine la fac. Tu es tellement indépendante. Personnellement, je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse. Je sais déjà que je vais passer le reste de mes jours à te supporter, alors je n'ai pas besoin qu'une trentaine de personnes nous regardent nous afficher.

-Une trentaine? Tu délire, pratiquement toute la réserve est là! Ta mère et ma grand-mère ne doive plus se parler. Ensemble, elles font des folies.

Il éclata de rire. Je souris. Je savais qu'il saurait me comprendre et me rassurer. Parce qu'il m'aime.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?

Il réfléchit et me pris la main pour admirer la ficelle nouer à mon doigt.

-Et bien, on reste fiancé, mais on reporte le mariage pour quelques années. Je suis tellement nul en déclaration que je ne veux pas subir une autre humiliation en redemandant ta main. Et j'aime bien t'appeler ma fiancée. Ça sonne tellement mieux que « ma petite amie ».

J'éclatai de rire. La porte s'ouvrit et mon oncle et mon grand-père rentrèrent.

-Tabie, dis à ce vieux grincheux que c'est bien mieux que ce soit moi qui t'escorte. Son dos est tellement vieux qu'il risque de ne même pas réussir à descendre l'escalier!

-C'est quoi cette façon de parler de son père? Tabitha vit sous mon toit. Je l'ai élevée, je l'ai vu grandir. Et si je suis capable de monter l'escalier, je peux très bien le descendre.

-Les garçons, sortez de cette chambre. Je vous ai dit que Jenny allait amener Tabitha à l'autel. Regagnez vos places. Oh, Seth! Tu n'as pas le droit de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie! Mon dieu, mon trésor, tu es tellement belle, je vais pleurer.

Je crois que ma grand-mère va bientôt faire une crise cardiaque si ça continuait comme ça.

-Jenny ne peut pas la porter à jusqu'à l'autel. Traditionnellement, c'est l'homme de la famille. Qui, au passage, n'est pas toi, Pat.

-C'est injuste, moi, je n'ai pas de fille. Tabitha est ma seule chance de vivre ça! Toi, tu vas toujours pouvoir amener Jenny l'autel le jour de son mariage.

Mes grands-parents eurent un éclat de rire moqueur.

-Mon garçon, Tabitha est également ma seule chance. Voilà bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à voir ta sœur se marier.

Ma grand-mère hocha la tête.

-On sait tous que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Quoi?!

On se retourna tous pour voir ma mère, complètement choquée et offusquée.

-Excusez-moi, ai-je bien entendu? Ma propre famille ne croit pas à mes chances de trouver l'âme sœur! D'accord, ma fille se marie avant moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne sera pas moi en robe blanche la prochaine fois. Peut-être même bientôt. Famille indigne!

Elle tourna les talons et fit une sortie dramatique comme elle adorait. Tout le monde lui courait après, se confondant d'excuses. Sauf Seth et moi. Il se tourna vers moi :

-J'ai une meilleure idée…

Il se leva, me prit la main et me tira jusqu'à ce que je suis collé à son torse. Il approcha ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

-Et si on séchait la cérémonie et qu'on s'enfuyait. Juste toi et moi.

-Sans avertir personne?

-Tu tiens vraiment à affronter ta famille en ce moment?

Non. Vraiment pas.

-Je partirai comme ça?

Je désignai ma robe. Elle était, certes, simple. Une longue robe-bustier en soie blanche sans froufrou. Mes cheveux était à moitié relevés et piqués de fleurs blanches provenant du jardin de ma grand-mère. Cependant, ça restait tout sauf pratique pour bouger. Seth avait laissé tomber les chaussures vernis pour des baskets et avait un t-shirt sous sa chemise. Il était bien mieux équipé que moi pour s'enfuir.

-Pourquoi pas? Tu es magnifique. J'aimerais garder cette vision le plus longtemps possible. Tu peux changer tes chaussures, ça oui. Les talons, ça doit faire mal.

-Ça oui! C'est pourquoi je n'en ai pas.

Je soulevai ma robe pour y montrer les ballerines blanches que j'avais subtilement chaussées contre les escarpins blancs que ma mère m'avait procurés. Seth sourit.

-Alors ma poulette, prête pour la grande escapade?

-Bien sûr, mais que prépares-tu?

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Je sursautai en le voyant sauter. Je m'approcher et le vit sur ses deux pieds, les bras ouverts et son sourire spécial sur le visage.

-Saute, je te rattrape.

Normalement, j'aurai refusé en le traitant de cinglé mais j'avais plus confiance en Seth que jamais et je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. J'enjambai prudemment la fenêtre pour ne pas déchirer ma robe, refoulant les mauvais souvenirs que la situation faisait ressortir. Puis je sautai. Seth me rattrapa et je souris.

-Prête à partir, Madame Clearwater?

-On n'est pas marié, Monsieur Clearwater, vous devez confondre avec votre mère.

-Tabie, ça fait longtemps que, pour moi, tu es ma femme.

Et il me porta jusqu'à sa voiture, évitant les invités. Une fois installés, il démarra et me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas mettre tes pieds là?

-Encore un bon millier de fois au moins. Je ne compte pas partir de sitôt. C'est le prix à payé pour m'avoir demandé en mariage.

Il me sourit et prit ma main qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

-Un bien petit prix.

Et on partie, laissant tout le reste derrière.


End file.
